


Czas przypływu

by Elleen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Career Change, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Durmstrang, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Ministry of Magic, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Ginny Weasley, Parenthood, Post-War, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny po rozwodzie z Harrym decyduje się przyjąć pracę w Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów, gdzie po odejściu dotychczasowego szefa zostaje przydzielona do komitetu organizacyjnego przyszłorocznego Turnieju Trójmagicznego razem z Demelzą Robins oraz Cho Chang. Natłok obowiązków w połączeniu ze zmianą zwierzchnika zmuszają Ginny do pochylenia się nad swoją definicją macierzyństwa, a także zacieśniają jej znajomość z Draconem. Sprawy komplikuje dodatkowo obecność Artiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Maaaamo, widziałaś gdzieś moje szachy? — pyta James z prawdziwym przejęciem i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wysypuje zawartość dolnej szuflady na podłogę. Wzdycham z rezygnacją, bo posegregowanie tego wszystkiego zajęło mi całą sobotę i pół niedzieli — niestety tak się z tym grzebałam prawdopodobnie wyłącznie dlatego, że zajęta byłam rozkładaniem na czynniki pierwsze wszystkiego, co może pójść nie tak pierwszego dnia w pracy. Trudno o to obwiniać dziecko, nawet jeśli dzieckiem tym jest mój Jim.

— Hugo ma szachy, kochanie. Możecie grać jego zestawem.

— Ale jego szachy nie wybuchają! — obrusza się James i patrzy na mnie z wyrzutem, jakby chciał dodać jeszcze: „Wy, dorośli, nie rozumiecie, jak ważną sprawą jest wybuchanie”.

Próbuję nie uśmiechnąć się czule — to zawsze tylko pogarsza sytuację — więc odwracam się, żeby poszukać wzrokiem Ala. Odkąd zwlekłam go z łóżka, wydobył z siebie może ze trzy słowa, a w jego przypadku małomówność zawsze zwiastuje kłopoty.

— Al, spakowałeś skarpetki?

— Tak.

Krótko, oszczędnie. Mrużę oczy. Znowu zakwaterował kunę pod swoim łóżkiem, czy może dla odmiany ukradkiem nakarmił szparagami gnoma, choć wyraźnie mu tego zabroniłam po ostatnim razie, kiedy mały złośliwiec prawie odgryzł mu palce?

— Ile par?

— Oj, mamo!

— ILE?

— Trzy — poddaje się po chwili, ale nie brzmi zbyt przekonująco. Doskonale znam swoje dzieci; wiem, że spakował dokładnie jedną parę, w której zamierza chodzić aż do przetarcia się pięt.

Do kuchni wchodzi Harry z Lily na rękach. Moja najsłodsza królewna nie znosi porannego wstawania, ziewa i przeciera piąstkami oczy, wciąż jeszcze niekompletnie ubrana.

— Dzień dobry, mamusiu — mówi z najgłębszym smutkiem, na jaki może się w takim stanie rozbudzenia zdobyć. Odstawiam nietknięty omlet i wstaję, żeby zabrać ją Harry’emu i posadzić na krześle.

— Dzień dobry, słoneczko. A gdzie zgubiłaś spódniczkę?

— Tatuś nie mógł znaleźć — odpowiada Lily. — Powiedział, że możemy iść w rajstopkach. Nie chcę iść w rajstopkach, chcę spódniczkę ze smokiem.

— Oczywiście — odpowiadam, próbując skarcić wzrokiem Harry’ego, ale ten akurat przygląda się ze spokojem, jak James przewraca do góry nogami jadalnię. — Twoja spódniczka leży na koszu w suszarni, znajdziesz?

— Postaram się — wzdycha Lily teatralnie i opuszcza kuchnię z miną pełną zadumy, jakbym wysyłała ją co najmniej na misję ratowania świata do Kamerunu.

— Zjesz? — Podstawiam Harry’emu pod nos omlet i widzę po jego spojrzeniu, że prawdopodobnie ma ochotę powiedzieć coś w rodzaju: „Dziękuję, już jadłem”, ale posłusznie przyjmuje ode mnie talerz i zaczyna jeść.

Przewracam oczami, kiedy Jim zabiera się za kolejną szufladę. Wiem, że jeśli go teraz obsztorcuję, nie będzie to wcale sprawiedliwe — jestem po prostu zestresowana zmianami, nie śpię od czwartej i już trzy razy zdążyłam dziś pomyśleć, że wcale nie potrzebuję tej pracy, nie potrzebuję nowych bodźców w życiu, a najbardziej mam ochotę zwinąć się w fotelu bujanym z Lily na kolanach i chłopakami w zasięgu wzroku, otworzyć książkę i nie wyściubiać nosa poza dom przez bliżej nieokreśloną wielokrotność dziesięcioleci.

Harry chyba zauważa moją wewnętrzną walkę — a może sam jest trochę zirytowany niszczycielską aktywnością Jamesa — bo odzywa się w końcu łagodnie:

— Mam nadzieję, że to posprzątasz, młody człowieku.

Wraca Lily — wystrojona w swoją ulubioną spódniczkę ze smokiem i dzięki temu odrobinę pogodniejsza niż przed chwilą. Wdrapuje się na stołek i bez przekonania zaczyna grzebać łyżką w owsiance.

Harry poprawia okulary i spogląda na mnie pytającym wzrokiem.

— Jesteś pewna, że wystarczą ci te cztery dni? Mogę ich wziąć na dłużej. Wiesz przecież, że mam urlop i chętnie...

— Dziękuję, cztery dni wystarczą — przerywam mu uprzejmie.

Doceniam oczywiście jego gotowość do pomocy, ale jeśli myślę poważnie o rozpoczęciu nowego życia, muszę się jak najszybciej przestawić na samodzielne rozwiązywanie swoich problemów. Nie żeby dzieci były moim problemem, rzecz jasna, ale są jeszcze w takim wieku — zwłaszcza Lily — że nie zostawię ich na parę godzin samych w domu. James umie być bardzo odpowiedzialny, kiedy potrzeba, a Al nie spuściłby siostry z oczu, gdybym ją pozostawiła pod jego opieką, ale w moim sercu to wciąż małe szkraby, które trzeba nosić na rękach, karmić, kiedy zapłaczą, i utulić do snu, kiedy zaczną ziewać. Myślę, że muszę zaczynać od małych kroków — na razie nauczyłam się pozostawiać ich bez strachu pod opieką Harry’ego oraz rodziców, na bardziej śmiałe rozwiązania przyjdzie jeszcze pora.

Ale przecież i z Harrym nie mogą mieszkać dłużej niż kilka dni. Po pierwsze umarłabym z tęsknoty, a po drugie — jego urlop kończy się za trzy tygodnie. Nawet jeśli oddałabym mu dzieci na dłużej, to kiedyś musiałby wrócić do pracy i co wtedy? Mam trzymać na lodówce harmonogram urlopów wszystkich moich krewnych i znajomych i po kolei podrzucać im dzieci niczym zgniłe jajo, aż jeden po drugim przestaną odbierać ode mnie telefony albo zablokują moją linię w sieci Fiuu? Nie, im szybciej wymyślę jakieś stałe rozwiązanie, tym lepiej dla wszystkich.

Kiedy moje książki kucharskie lądują na podłodze tuż obok starego moździerza, Lily zeskakuje ze stołka i z rękami założonymi na biodrach staje nad Jimem.

— Mam nadzieję, że to posprzątasz, młody człowieku — powtarza po Harrym, ale w jej ustach brzmi to zdecydowanie groźniej.

Jim najpewniej również tak uważa, bo zaszczyca Lily zdawkową odpowiedzią:

— Nie bój żaby, siostra. Może ty widziałaś moje szachy?

— Niestety nie. Zapytaj Albusa, on się nimi bawił ostatni.

Spoglądamy wszyscy na Ala, któremu wyraźnie nie w smak jest to nagłe zainteresowanie. Nie mogę wytrzymać tego napięcia.

— No już, miejmy to z głowy. Co nabroiłeś? — pytam.

— Nic — odpowiada Al takim samym tonem jak wcześniej, kiedy pytałam go o skarpetki.

— Albus — dołącza się Harry. — Im szybciej nam powiesz, tym krócej się będziesz stresował.

— Nic nie nabroiłem — dąsa się Al. — Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy będę mógł zostać jutro na noc u Freda.

— U Freda?! — dziwimy się z Harrym.

— No... jesteśmy zaproszeni na urodziny Roxie, a potem Fred obiecał nam, że zrobi pokaz fajerwerków.

Pokaz fajerwerków u Freda! Nic dziwnego, że cały poranek siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak absurdalny wyda mi się ten pomysł. Fred ma czternaście lat, jest dużo starszy od moich chłopców, chodzi już do szkoły i pewnie chce się popisać kilkoma magicznymi sztuczkami, które znów zakończą się nastawianiem Jimowi kości przedramienia albo...

— Prooooooszę.

Al potrafi tak patrzyć na człowieka, że od razu mięknie serce. Nie chcę się zgodzić, ale ostatnim, czego w tej chwili potrzebuję, jest negocjowanie z Alem tego niezbyt mądrego pomysłu. Patrzę na Harry’ego w nadziei, że mnie uratuje, ale on spogląda na mnie z takim samym zainteresowaniem jak Jim czy Lily, zupełnie jakby był niezaangażowanym widzem, a nie świadomym swoich obowiązków rodzicem.

Prycham z irytacją i mówię tylko:

— Ponieważ najbliższe cztery dni spędzicie z tatą, niech on zdecyduje, dobrze?

W oczach Ala widzę błysk podekscytowania — _przecież tata na pewno im pozwoli! Tata zawsze im pozwala!_ Dziarskim krokiem rusza w stronę komody, żeby pomóc Jimowi posprzątać bałagan.

— Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś od razu mu powiedziała, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem? — mówi Harry cicho, przechylając się w moją stronę, tak żeby Lily nie słyszała. — Niepotrzebnie dałaś mu nadzieję.

Patrzę na niego i przez chwilę się nie odzywam. Nie bez przyczyny kiedy jeszcze byliśmy małżeństwem, zdawało mi się czasem, że mam czworo dzieci. To nieco podnoszące na duchu uczucie — świadomość, że podjęliśmy jedyną słuszną decyzję — ale przede wszystkim nieskończenie smutne.

Jak mogliśmy nie ułożyć sobie razem życia? My, o których wszyscy myśleli, że jesteśmy parą idealną, że nasza miłość jest bez skazy? Jak mogliśmy się tak po prostu... skończyć?

— Nie dałam mu nadziei, Harry, po prostu poinformowałam, że tym razem to ty zdecydujesz. Musisz się nauczyć brać odpowiedzialność za swoje decyzje wychowawcze, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie jesteśmy już razem. Wiesz, że to dla nich bardzo trudne, a teraz jeszcze ja zaczynam nową pracę...

Widzę, że Harry chce coś na to odpowiedzieć, coś, czego zapewne od razu by pożałował, a co by mnie dotknęło boleśnie. Jest jednak całe szczęście niezmiennie sobą i potrafi ugryźć się w język, kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga. Kiwa głową, wymieniamy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— Muszę już iść, nie chcę się spóźnić pierwszego dnia. Masz wszystko?

— Nie mogłem znaleźć trampek Jima, ale dopakowałem Alowi kilka par skarpetek.

Uśmiecham się mimo woli.

— Dzięki. A trampki są chyba w szafce w korytarzu. Jim, kochanie, jak znajdę twoje szachy, to ci je podrzucę wieczorem, okej?

Jim wzrusza ramionami. Nie wygląda na pocieszonego, ale przynajmniej po sobie sprzątnął.

— Al, bądź grzeczny. Cokolwiek tata postanowi w kwestii nocowania u Freda, pamiętaj, że go w stu procentach popieram, okej? Lil, słoneczko, daj mamusi buziaka. I pilnuj tych łobuzów.

— Ma się rozumieć — odpowiada moje dziecko z poważną miną. — Nic się nie martw, mamusiu, będę ich miała na oku.

Harry parska w kołnierz, ja z kolei prawie się rozklejam, bo wiem, że już za pięć minut będę tęsknić za tą małą istotką jak szalona. Za nią, za histerycznym śmiechem Jima, za opowieściami Ala...

„To tylko cztery dni” — słyszę w głowie głos Demelzy. — „Musisz odciąć w końcu pępowinę, Gin”.

Podnoszę wzrok na zegarek i orientuję się, że mam dokładnie siedem minut na dotarcie do ministerstwa.

— Kurczę, naprawdę muszę już lecieć! Dasz sobie radę ze wszystkim?

— Dam sobie radę — uspokaja mnie Harry. — A jeśli nie, to poproszę Lily o pomoc. Idź! I powodzenia. Będziesz świetna jak zawsze.

Całuję dzieciaki, łapię torebkę i wychodzę przed dom. Powietrze pachnie jeszcze nocną ulewą, trawa w ogrodzie błyszczy od wilgoci. Robię krok przed siebie i zdaje mi się przez chwilę, że ciągle jeszcze śnię. Nawet niebo wydaje się bardziej niebieskie, kiedy deportuję się spod jabłoni.

Czas rozpocząć nowy rozdział.


	2. Chapter 2

Od dwóch tygodni w Wielkiej Brytanii świeci słońce. Aportuję się każdego dnia coraz dalej od wejścia do ministerstwa, żeby dłużej móc oddychać chłodnym jeszcze powietrzem poranka. We mgłach świtu Londyn należy do świata magii — kakofonia dźwiękowych dowodów mugolskiego zawłaszczenia nie przebija się jeszcze przez echa ostatnich szeptanych w zaułkach tajemnic, a cienie wciąż drżą na ścianach, choć w każdej chwili gotowe do ucieczki. Londyn o brzasku to jedyny Londyn, który zapiera dech w piersiach, nie dusząc.

Prawie wcale nie pamiętam miasta ze swojego dzieciństwa — zjawialiśmy się tu zwykle dwa, trzy razy do roku, precyzyjnie celując w okolice jak najmniej zaludnione mugolami: ulica Pokątna, boczne wejście na King’s Cross, czasem wizyta u taty w ministerstwie albo w Świętym Mungu, kiedy Fred i George za bardzo narozrabiali... A potem Grimmauld Place tego parnego, rzygającego gorącym deszczem lata — wciąż zbyt dobrze pamiętam ponury dom Blacków, z którego nie ruszaliśmy się choćby na krok. Ktoś zapewne testował, ile czasu zajmie nam zarażenie się od Syriusza obłędem.

Dlatego sam Londyn kojarzy mi się prawie wyłącznie z Harrym. Wąskie uliczki, w których łatwo było się zgubić, zapewniały nam tuż po wojnie anonimowość, dawały poczucie wolności — łapaliśmy się za ręce i po prostu szliśmy przed siebie, niewiele mówiąc, prawie na siebie nie spoglądając. Za wszelkie deklaracje wystarczały nam splecione palce i ciepło naszych dłoni, a przyszłość widzieliśmy właśnie tak — nieśpieszne, pozbawione trosk spacerowanie w poszukiwaniu końca tęczy.

Dziś myślę, że niepotrzebnie szukaliśmy. Koniec tęczy okazał się miejscem, którego w rzeczywistości nikt nie chciałby znaleźć.

Siadam na ławce. Tuż obok leniwym nurtem suną gdzieś przed siebie wody Tamizy, od wschodu promienie słońca liżą ich powierzchnię z podobnym upodobaniem, z jakim Jim zabiera się zawsze za lody czekoladowe. Czuję... spokój.

Tak, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuję po prostu spokój. Nie ma już we mnie żalu, niespełnienia, goryczy — te emocje odeszły wraz z Harrym. I choć wciąż kręci mi się lekko w głowie, kiedy przypominam sobie, że od teraz jesteśmy sami — moje dzieci i ja — to coraz więcej zwyczajnych, codziennych czynności zaczyna ponownie nabierać sensu.

Dosiada się do mnie młoda dziewczyna z malamutem na smyczy. Pies spogląda tęsknie na rzekę, jakby tylko siła bicepsa opiekunki dzieliła go od upragnionej kąpieli, ale ona się nie porusza. Patrzy przed siebie z twarzą tak martwą jak moja jeszcze parę miesięcy temu.

Nie wymieniamy nawet zdania, ale podskórnie wiem, że mamy przynajmniej jedną wspólną cechę — głęboko skrywany smutek.

Nie mogę roztkliwiać się nad swoim życiem w pracy ani w domu, zdecydowanie nie powinnam przyznawać się do słabości przy Harrym, Ronie czy Hermionie. Wiem doskonale, że gdybym tylko wspomniała o tym mamie, nie usłyszałabym końca pouczań o moich „zachciankach, które skrzywdziły Harry’ego i dzieci”. Nie, na mój smutek nie patrzą z wyższością tylko anonimowi londyńscy mugole.

W atrium ministerstwa o tej porze jest już dość gwarno. Przechodzę szybko przez hol, modląc się, by nie spotkać Harry’ego albo Hermiony, i w ostatniej chwili wskakuję do zamykającej się windy. Dobrze, że wciąż mam jeszcze całkiem niezły refleks.

— Spóźniona! Po raz pierwszy w historii i to akurat dziś!

Drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypieniem, a Demelza prawie siłą wyciąga mnie z windy, nie zważając na pomruki Stewarta Thewlisa, któremu przez przypadek wbiła łokieć w tłusty brzuch.

— Nie desperuj, Dem, spóźniłam się trzy minuty. Co jest?

Poruszenie w departamencie jest nieomal namacalne. Oczywiście piętro Magicznych Gier i Sportów nigdy nie schodzi poniżej pewnego stałego poziomu chaosu, ale dziś jest jakby inaczej — wszyscy pracownicy biegają jak oparzeni pomiędzy gabinetami, zamiast standardowo przysypiać pod ścianą w kolejce po kawę, a młody Tobias Moore, który o tej porze kończy zwykle czytać „Proroka” z nogami na biurku, ze skupioną miną kopiuje jakieś raporty bezpośrednio do biura Ministra.

Zanim Dem zdąży otworzyć usta, podbiega do mnie zadyszany i absolutnie czymś oburzony Dougal O’Reilly, szef departamentu. Co ciekawe, nie prowadzi mnie od razu do swojego gabinetu po drugiej stronie holu, ale zatrzymuje się tuż za rzędem donic w połowie korytarza i zaczyna mi tłumaczyć gorączkowo:

— Dziecko, co ja się nimi nastresowałem, co ja przez te ostatnie tygodnie przechodziłem... — Kiwam głową ze współczuciem, choć nic jeszcze nie rozumiem. O’Reilly zawsze mnie jednak wspierał i był dla mnie olbrzymią pomocą, kiedy pracowałam jeszcze dla „Proroka”, toteż mam do jego dziwactw cierpliwość większą niż do własnych dzieci. — Nie mówiłem wam, bo i po co dodawać wam zmartwień, kiedy nic jeszcze nie jest pewne, ale dziś właśnie dostałem pismo, o, proszę!

Macha mi przed nosem czymś, czego nie potrafię w ruchu odczytać — w oczy rzuca się tylko pieczęć z podpisem samego Kingsleya, znaczy: poważna sprawa.

— Nie rozumiem — przyznaję z niejakim zawstydzeniem.

O’Reilly ściąga okulary i zaczyna masować nasadę nosa. Wygląda bardzo staro i mizernie, w pierwszym odruchu mam go ochotę po prostu przytulić, ale ciekawość zwycięża, więc wyjmuję mu z ręki pismo.

__

Do rąk własnych

Szefa Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów

Dougala O’Reilly’ego

ZAWIADOMIENIE

Na mocy traktatu z Lyonu (1192 r., poprawki: 1349 r., 15.07.1566 r., 14.11.1879 r., 04.05.1993 r., 28.09.2009 r.) oraz zarządzenia Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów z 05.05.2008 r. (§ 4, punkt 6 oraz 7, i §9, punkty 8-12) ustala się, co następuje:

1\. (skreślony)

2\. (skreślony)

3\. Ministerstwo Magii Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii we współpracy ze Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart zobowiązują się zorganizować i przeprowadzić Turniej Trójmagiczny (edycja 127, 1.09.2016—30.06.2017).

Skład komitetu organizacyjnego należy przedłożyć stosownemu delegowanemu Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów nie później niż dnia 31.07.2015 r.

Z wyrazami szacunku,

Jaqueline Bonnaire

Przewodnicząca Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów

Zatwierdzone przez:

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister Magii Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii

— Turniej Trójmagiczny? — pytam, wcale nie na żarty przerażona. — W Hogwarcie?!

Ostatniego Turnieju, w jakim brałam udział jako widz, nie wspominam zbyt szczęśliwie. Tego wznowionego pięć lat temu wprawdzie nie dane mi było oglądać, ale słyszałam, że nie obyło się bez groźnych wypadków i licznych zranień. Może obchodziłoby mnie to mniej, gdyby Jim nie zaczynał wtedy szkoły — ale jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie swojego dziecka stroniącego od kłopotów, jeśli może być w ich centrum. Jest pod tym względem bardzo podobny do Harry’ego i swoich nicponiowatych wujków.

— Otóż to, moje dziecko, otóż to. Chciałem im to wyperswadować, ale uparli się jak osły.

— Nie obrażając osłów. Tylko dlaczego Hogwart? Przecież to kolej Beauxbatons!

— Ha, widzisz, też użyłem tej argumentacji, ale te spryciule sobie tak poukładały przepisy, że nowa formuła kasuje dotychczasową historię i przydział kolejności następuje w drodze losowania.

— Nowa formuła, też mi coś. Dem wizytowała pięć lat temu Durmstrang i zaświadczy z pewnością, że poza treścią ustawy to się raczej niewiele zmieniło.

O’Reilly kiwa głową. Nadal ciśniemy się w zaułku pomiędzy pelargoniami, a wszyscy przechodzący obok nas pracownicy departamentu przyglądają się O’Reilly’emu z pewnego rodzaju nostalgią.

— Cokolwiek powiemy, i tak nas zakrzyczą. Minister podbił, słowo się rzekło, nasze płacze i tupanie nogą nic nie pomogą.

Płakać wprawdzie nie zamierzam, ale ach! Gdybym tylko wiedziała, komu można w tej sprawie tupnąć nogą!

— To niedorzeczne. Beauxbatons się zwyczajnie wykpił tym głosowaniem, połowa Konfederacji to Francuzi. Pewnie boją się o własne stołki, bo rosną im tam nastroje nacjonalistyczne. Jak sobie sproszą pół Europy na Turniej, to będą musieli się bardziej spiąć, żeby zapewnić uczestnikom bezpieczeństwo, a to oznacza mniej filozoficznych dysput nad croissantem, a więcej pracy. Leniwe darmozjady!

O’Reilly posyła mi zrezygnowany uśmiech.

— Tak właśnie myślałem, dziecko, że na ciebie to akurat mogę liczyć w tej kwestii. Pokażesz im, jak się takie sprawy załatwia.

— Pokażę im... co?

Sprawy? Załatwia? Cóż niby ja mam z tym wspólnego?

— Zbierzesz sobie zespół i zorganizujesz im taki Turniej, że go do końca swoich dni nie zapomną, ma się rozumieć.

Rozglądam się niepewnie dookoła. Dem siedzi na biurku Tobiasa i usilnie próbuje udawać niezainteresowaną, chociaż wiem, że nadstawia uszu, aby nie umknęły jej co smakowitsze kąski z naszej rozmowy. Staram się zrozumieć, dlaczego O’Reilly powierza to zadanie mnie — na brak doświadczonych organizatorów Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów akurat nie narzeka.

— To miłe, że pan o mnie pomyślał, panie O’Reilly, ale z pewnością zna się pan na tym o wiele lepiej niż ja i...

— Ach! — przerywa mi staruszek, jakby dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał. — Ja oczywiście rezygnuję.

Mrugam szybko. Musiałam się przesłyszeć.

— Słucham?

— Odchodzę, wyfruwam, spadam, czy jak wy to tam, młodzi, w dzisiejszych czasach nazywacie. Nie na moje nerwy jest ta zabawa, pamiętam jeszcze te długie miesiące sprzątania po, tfu-tfu, lekkoduchu Bagmanie! Kiedy przedłużałem swoją umowę, Shacklebolt obiecał mi bezstresową pracę, ot, może jakieś Mistrzostwa Świata gdzieś po drodze, ale nie Turniej. Nie chcę cię zniechęcać, moja droga, ale to bagno jest.

W tym momencie czuję, że jest mi tak zwyczajnie, po ludzku przykro. Bez niego Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów nie będzie już tym samym miejscem. Pamiętam, jak siadywał zawsze w pierwszym rzędzie na moich meczach — chudziutki i pomarszczony, ale zawsze pełen energii, krzyczał, ile sił w płucach, negocjował w moim imieniu kontrakty z Harpiami, chociaż nie był już wtedy selekcjonerem. A kiedy zaszłam w ciążę i ostatecznie pożegnałam się z quidditchem, to on mnie ubłagał, abym się zgodziła zostać korespondentką dla „Proroka”. „Nikt tak jak ty nie czuje quidditcha, nikt lepiej o nim nie pisze” — przekonywał, wręczając mi moje pierwsze bilety na wielki zagraniczny turniej. Był moim największym fanem, większym niż Harry i George razem wzięci — myśl, że odchodzi właśnie wtedy, kiedy ja zaczynam pracę w jego departamencie, napawa mnie poczuciem nieodżałowanej straty.

— Jest pan pewien?

— Czas już na mnie. Ta decyzja Ministra tylko potwierdza, że pora przekazać pałeczkę młodszym, zdolniejszym...

— Zdolniejszym, akurat — mruczę. — Był pan najodpowiedniejszą osobą na to stanowisko i chciałabym, żeby pan wiedział, że bardzo mi będzie pana brakować. Wiele panu zawdzięczam w swojej karierze.

O’Reilly uśmiecha się czule, a potem przytula mnie i całuje w skroń. Zauważam spojrzenie Demelzy i przewracam oczami; w tej chwili jest mi wszystko jedno, co pomyśli sobie biurowa młodzież. Dougal O’Reilly jest dla mnie prawie jak dziadek.

— Chciałem ci zostawić departament w spadku, ale ważniaki z góry ofukali mnie, że jak to, trzeba mieć _doświadczenie administracyjne_. — Ostatnie słowa brzmią w jego ustach wyjątkowo jadowicie. — Ja im na to, że trzeba mieć cięty język i bystrość umysłu Ginny Pott... znaczy, Weasley, oczywiście! Przepraszam, dziecko. — Wzruszam ramionami. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni, już się zdążyłam przyzwyczaić. Wielu ludzi zwyczajnie postanowiło zignorować mój rozwód i nie przestawać zwracać się do mnie nazwiskiem Harry’ego, jakby największą społeczną nobilitacją było nazywać się Potter. — No, w każdym razie na nic się to zdało, otworzyli konkurs i szukają. Powinniście mieć kogoś do końca miesiąca, ale nie liczyłbym na szybkie zamknięcie się sprawy, więc kompletuj już sobie zespół organizacyjny, zostało...

— Niewiele ponad trzy dni — mówię, bo dosłownie przed sekundą gorączkowo obliczyłam to sobie w głowie.

Niewiele ponad trzy dni na obłożenie się nowymi obowiązkami, chociaż już bieżące czynią ze mnie okropną matkę.

Wspaniale.

Kiedy obserwuję zasuwające się za O’Reillym drzwi windy, po raz drugi w tym miesiącu wydaje mi się, że oto kończy się pewien rozdział w moim życiu. Za dużo zmian.

Demelza wzdycha ciężko, ale w kącikach jej oczu czai się iskra rozbawienia, kiedy mówi:

— Przekichane, co?

Wymijam ją bez słowa i kieruję się w stronę gabinetu O’Reilly’ego. Tak jak się spodziewałam, tabliczka na drzwiach głosi:

~~Dougal O’Reilly~~

Szef Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów

p.o.: Draco Malfoy

Zamykam za sobą drzwi, wymownym milczeniem pomijając dużo większą czcionkę tymczasowego dopisku — pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają, co w tej konkretnej chwili jest raczej pocieszającym spostrzeżeniem.

— Szybko się zadomowiłeś — zauważam nieco kąśliwie, co nie uchodzi absolutnie jego uwadze. Chmurzy się nieco i odbija piłeczkę:

— Spóźniłaś się.

— Tak, trzy minuty. Przez kolejnych piętnaście O’Reilly żalił mi się na swój los. Wiedziałeś?

— A wyglądam na takiego, co wiedział?

Przyglądam mu się uważnie. Jak zwykle trudno mi tak na oko ocenić jego nastrój, ot, może jest odrobinę bledszy niż zazwyczaj, a rozbiegane oczy jeszcze bardziej nadają jego twarzy szczurzego wyglądu.

— Masz jakiś typ na następcę? — pytam, zezując na porozrzucane na biurku papiery. Pomiędzy arkuszem zezwoleń a bramkarskim portfolio Tajfunów dostrzegam swój życiorys — O’Reilly nie kłamał. Wygląda na to, że naprawdę rekomendował mnie Radzie. Choć merytorycznie wniosek taki nie miał absolutnie żadnych podstaw — Rada ma rację, brak mi doświadczenia — mimo wszystko czuję ogromne wzruszenie.

— Podobno rozważają Chang.

— Cho?! — dziwię się, a na twarzy Malfoya rysuje się coś na kształt ulgi.

— Myślałem, że tylko mnie umyka zasadność tego posunięcia — komentuje cierpko. — Nie mam nic do Chang, ale taka Robins albo Wallace Smith pracują tu znacznie dłużej.

— Nie wspominając o tobie? — uśmiecham się.

Malfoy robi zniesmaczoną minę i pochyla się, aby coś sprawdzić w dokumentacji transferu Gwyneth Goldstein do Zjednoczonych, choć moim zdaniem zwyczajnie próbuje ukryć przede mną gorycz kryjącą się pod wypowiedzianym z pozorną swobodą zdaniem:

— Podobno mam, jak to się mówi, _niemarketingowe_ nazwisko.

— Zmień na Potter — żartuję, zanim zdążę się ugryźć w język, ale Malfoya z jakiegoś powodu zdaje się to bawić, bo parska niespodziewanie i nieco się rozchmurza.

Sam zaczął się do mnie zwracać per „Weasley” już jakieś pięć minut po tym, jak mu powiedziałam, że rozstałam się z Harrym — nie pomylił się ani razu, nawet głos mu nigdy nie zadrżał. Większość gryzła się w język gdzieś w połowie nazwiska Harry’ego, ale zdarzali się i tacy, którzy mimo próśb i nalegań nie przestawali mi Potterować.

— To na pewno ułatwiłoby sprawę. Słuchaj, wiem, że O’Reilly zlecił ci organizację Turnieju, ale na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przez najbliższych kilka dni masz też na głowie Ligę Quidditcha?

Mam ochotę zakląć szpetnie. O tym nie pomyślałam. Skoro Malfoy jako przewodniczący pełni teraz obowiązki szefa, to zarządzanie Ligą zgodnie z regulaminem przechodzi na zastępcę, czyli... na mnie.

— Malfoy, ja mam dzieci!

Przewraca oczami z politowaniem.

— Ja też mam dzieci, nie rozumiem problemu.

— Tak konkretnie to masz jedno dziecko. I pewnie cały sztab skrzatów czy innych... nianiek, które ci go doglądają.

— Doskonale wiesz, że nie mam ani jednego skrzata. Ani niańki. Ani, jeśli o to chodzi, matki-kwoki, która wychowała siedmioro dzieci i ze dwie setki wnuków. Moja matka ma do Scorpiusa spory sentyment, ale żeby się dopominała o spotkania? Nie powiedziałbym.

Wyobrażam sobie Scorpiusa spacerującego samotnie po Malfoy Manor, podczas gdy tato wypracowuje nadgodziny, a dziadkowie po raz kolejny przedłużają swój pobyt we Francji...

— Doskonale wiem, o czym myślisz, Weasley. Wybij to sobie z głowy. To, że moje dziecko jest samodzielne, nie oznacza wcale, że jest samotne. Gdybyś chociaż na chwilę wylazła ze swojego udeptanego gniazdka, przekonałabyś się, że wyszłoby to na dobre wszystkim.

— Wybacz, jeśli twoje porady wychowawcze nie wydają mi się przystające do mojej sytuacji.

— Wybaczam — odpowiada Malfoy chłodno, ale słowo to niezbyt dobrze koresponduje z grymasem na jego twarzy. — Tak czy inaczej, Liga jest twoja. Jeśli oddelegują nam kogoś w miarę szybko, to ci ulżę w cierpieniach, jeśli nie, to niestety musisz sobie poradzić sama. Zawsze możesz się oczywiście zwolnić i wrócić do wylizywania sierści swoim kociakom.

Ostatnie zdanie jest wyzwaniem, którego nie podejmuję, chociaż aż gotuję się w środku, żeby coś mu na to odpowiedzieć. Nie twierdzę, że jest złym ojcem, ba, jestem od tego bardzo daleka. Imponuje mi, jak sobie poradził z wychowaniem Scorpiusa po śmierci Astorii, jak nieustannie godzi pracę z rolą rodzica. Ale wiem też, że bardzo trudno jest porównywać zajmowanie się jednym dzieckiem Malfoyów z prowadzeniem domu dla trójki genetycznych mieszanek Potterów i Weasleyów.

Próbuję zresztą nie przejąć się za bardzo jego słabo zawoalowaną uwagą, że upodabniam się do własnej matki. Czy to możliwe? A jeśli istotnie tak jest — jak mogłam przegapić tę niepożądaną przemianę?

— Świetnie — rzucam dziarsko i podnoszę się z krzesła. — Jeśli to wszystko, to idę się zakopać w swoich nowych obowiązkach. — _Dobrze, że dzieciaki są do jutra u Fleur_ , myślę, ale nie wypowiadam tego na głos. — Zabieram Demelzę, mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.

Malfoy podnosi na mnie wzrok. Widzę, że dokładnie waży każde słowo, kiedy mówi:

— Wiem, że Chang jest od patentów, ale na pewno ci się przyda jej analityczne myślenie i...

Przewracam oczami.

— Czy ty nie możesz czasem mówić wprost, o co ci chodzi, zamiast krążyć niepotrzebnie wokół tematu i obrażać moją inteligencję? Dobrze, zajmę czymś Cho, żeby nie rzucała się w oczy Radzie, wystarczyło poprosić.

I wychodzę, żegnana jego zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Zdaje mi się zresztą, że słyszę ciche „dzięki” wyszeptane jakby odruchowo, ale w nadziei, że nie dotrze do moich uszu.

Gdyby nie Astoria, pewnie moja znajomość z Malfoyem zakończyłaby się echem szkolnej wrogości i powojennym niesmakiem już kilkanaście lat temu. Dziś mogę jednak powiedzieć, że łączy nas pewnego rodzaju cienka nić sympatii — nie nazwałabym tego przyjaźnią, bo musiałabym znacząco nagiąć definicję przyjaźni, ale mimo okazjonalnie wbijanych sobie wzajemnie szpil dość dobrze się rozumiemy. A przede wszystkim oboje tęsknimy za Astorią, która była jedną z cieplejszych osób, jakie poznałam — choć bardzo się tego wstydziła.

Siadam przy swoim biurku, a w głowie kłębi mi się tyle myśli, że nie wiem, na której powinnam się skupić.

O’Reilly odchodzi, dostaniemy nowego szefa departamentu. Jak będzie się nam układała współpraca? Nie podjęłam tej pracy po to, aby się użerać z pierwszym lepszym karierowiczem, a nie mogę przecież — i, co ważniejsze, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty — rezygnować po dwóch tygodniach.

A Turniej? Czy uda mi się pogodzić nowe obowiązki z opieką nad dziećmi? Malfoy nie widzi problemu, ale ja wciąż przecież nie znalazłam optymalnego rozwiązania — przerzucam Jima, Ala i Lily pomiędzy znajomymi, ale to działanie tymczasowe. Może będę musiała kogoś zatrudnić? Tylko... czy stać mnie na to?

Podnoszę głowę i staram się nie wyglądać na przesadnie zadowoloną z siebie — to mnie wybrał O’Reilly! To mnie zaufał! I chociaż jest to w tej chwili tak ogłuszająco nierzeczywiste, po raz pierwszy od ostatniego meczu z Harpiami mam szansę się wykazać zawodowo — a świadomość ta straszliwie mnie ekscytuje.

— Wchodź — mówię do Demelzy, która wsuwa głowę do gabinetu. — Mamy Turniej do zorganizowania.

— Zgodziłaś się?! — pyta Dem i wygląda na zaskoczoną.

Prawdopodobnie także i ona nie doceniła mojej determinacji, jeśli chodzi o udowodnienie O’Reilly’emu, że warto było dać mi szansę. Nie mam jej tego wcale za złe, ostatnio sama siebie nie rozpoznaję.

— Jasne, co niby miałam zrobić? Uprzedzam, będzie z tym dużo roboty.

Dem wzrusza ramionami.

— Wiesz, że jestem wolna niczym ptak, na dodatek kocham tę robotę całym sercem. Mogę być twoim chłopcem na posyłki, póki szefujesz Lidze.

Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem. Jakim cudem i ta informacja już do niej dotarła?

— Mam nadzieję, że szybko uda mi się zebrać zespół i nie będę musiała korzystać z usług... chłopców na posyłki — uśmiecham się. — Chcę, żebyście pomogły mi zarządzać projektem. Ty i... Cho.

Znam Dem od lat i nigdy nie mam problemu z rozszyfrowaniem jej wyrazu twarzy, ale w kontekście Cho odbijam się od jakiegoś czasu od ściany — to chmurne spojrzenie i pionowa zmarszczka między brwiami sugerują, że coś je być może poróżniło, ale zawsze, kiedy zagaduję o to Dem, gorliwie zaprzecza.

Teraz sama zresztą proponuje, żebyśmy poszły porozmawiać z Cho jak najszybciej.

— Jak już wyślesz gotowy skład Konfederacji, nie będziesz się musiała martwić o to, czy na przykład nowy szef nie będzie dupkiem i nie wejdzie ci z buciorami w projekt, każąc współpracować z, dajmy na to, Cole’em.

Septimus Cole to nasz departamentowy gbur i odludek, przewodniczy Klubowi Gargulków, a w wolnych chwilach — których ma, zdaje się, sporo, ponieważ nikt w tym kraju nie gra już w gargulki — niczym mój tata składa w piwnicy komputery i radia, aby potem nielegalnie częstować je odrobiną magii i obserwować, jak się zachowają. Odkąd go znam, ze cztery razy wzywał służby do pożaru w swoim domu.

Za oknami w biurze Cho prószy śnieg, choć mamy koniec lipca. Od razu robi się jakby chłodniej, nieco mniej duszno. Chyba muszę zapytać, jak wybłagała to udogodnienie u naszych pogodowych techników — kiedy ja im poszłam wczoraj ponarzekać, że burze i ulewy za moim oknem nastrajają mnie nieco depresyjnie, wzruszyli ramionami i oznajmili, że aktualnie mają w pakiecie tylko taką pogodę, ponieważ wszystkie inne generują im spięcia w systemie komunikacji.

Cho podnosi na nas głowę i uśmiecha się przebiegle, jakby się tej wizyty spodziewała.

— Niech zgadnę — mówi, spoglądając to na mnie, to na Dem, której zmarszczka odrobinę się pogłębia. — Draco zasugerował, że będę olbrzymią pomocą podczas organizacji Turnieju.

— Czy _wszyscy_ poza mną wiedzieli o Turnieju? — irytuję się.

— Nie — odpowiada Cho pogodnie — tylko ci, którzy nie mają życia prywatnego i przyszli dziś do pracy pół godziny przed czasem. To co, trafiłam?

— Pół na pół. Malfoy istotnie to zasugerował, ale i bez tego bym cię poprosiła o pomoc.

Zapadamy się z Dem w wielkie fotele ustawione pod ścianą. Oba są białe, jak zresztą prawie wszystko w tym biurze. Białe firany, biała podłoga i ściany, biały regał z mnóstwem obitych białą imitacją skóry książek... Pośród całej tej bieli wyróżnia się jedynie sama Cho — o ciemnych włosach i oczach, zawsze mająca na sobie jakieś czarnie lub granaty — oraz jej hebanowe biurko.

— Wiem, że Rada rozważa moją kandydaturę na szefa departamentu — mówi Cho wprost. — Nie zgłaszałam jej oczywiście, wpłynęła anonimowo. — Demelza przewraca oczami, prawdopodobnie ledwie się powstrzymuje przed powiedzeniem Cho, co myśli o takim tłumaczeniu. — Ale Draco popełnia zasadniczy błąd, zakładając, że zamierzam przyjąć ewentualną nominację.

— Chcesz... odmówić? — pytam, nieco zdziwiona.

Sama bym oczywiście odmówiła — wiedziałam to już wtedy, kiedy O’Reilly wyznał, że mnie rekomendował — ale moja sytuacja wygląda nieco inaczej. Gdybym była bezdzietną singielką, nie zastanawiałabym się ani sekundy. Tylko o kim to gorzej świadczy — o mnie czy Cho?

— Jeśli faktycznie mi to zaproponują, to owszem.

— Zwariowałaś? — oburza się Demelza, zapominając, jak jeszcze przed chwilą niemal sugerowała, że Cho tylko udaje, iż nie zgłosiła się sama.

— Nie interesuje mnie bycie szefem departamentu, to dużo administracyjnej roboty bez dostępu do prawdziwie kreatywnych projektów. Dobrze mi w patentach, czuję, że coś... tworzę. Że jestem częścią większej zmiany. A poza tym wątpię szczerze, że Rada się w końcu na mnie zdecyduje. Rano pojechałam na chwilę na drugie piętro, żeby zwrócić Tony’emu książkę, i przez przypadek podsłuchałam rozmowę Ministra z Idiną Tomlinsen.

— Idiną Tomlinsen? — powtarzam, bo nazwisko nic mi nie mówi.

— Jest w Radzie — tłumaczy Dem. — Zastąpiła starego Odgena, kiedy przeszedł na emeryturę.

— Dokładnie. W każdym razie — kontynuuje Cho — wywnioskowałam z ich rozmowy, że najpoważniejszym kandydatem jest na razie jakiś Carter, z czym najwyraźniej nie zgadza się Minister.

Dem marszczy brwi.

— Carter? To imię czy nazwisko?

— Czy to istotne? — odzywa się Cho. — I tak nikt taki u nas nie pracuje, więc to ktoś z zewnątrz.

— I mimo świadomości, że mogą nam tu wrzucić do zarządzania jakiegoś żółtodzioba, zamierzasz zrezygnować, jeśli cię poproszą jako pierwszą? — nie może uwierzyć Demelza.

— Skąd wiesz, że będzie żółtodziobem?

— Skąd wiesz, że _nie będzie_?

— Hej! — wtrącam się, bo sprzeczka dotycząca nowego szefa jest ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebujemy. — Dziewczyny, to intrygujące i tak dalej, ale czy możemy skupić się na nowym szefie, kiedy go już dostaniemy? Mamy trzy dni na skompletowanie zespołu organizacyjnego, włączając w to pracowników wszystkich trzech szkół, Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, Świętego Munga i pewnie jeszcze paru organizacji, które na razie nie przychodzą mi na myśl. Cho, wchodzisz w to?

— Jeszcze pytasz? Oczywiście, zapowiada się pyszna zabawa — odpowiada Cho z przekąsem, ale w jej głosie pobrzmiewa nuta rozbawienia. — Dem, nie masz nic przeciwko?

Ha, a więc i Cho zauważyła, że Demelza ma z nią jakiś problem.

— Czy nie mam nic... Jak możesz pytać, oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko! Bardzo się cieszę, że będziemy współpracować.

Wymieniamy z Cho spojrzenia. Równie dobrze ja mogłabym powiedzieć: „Bardzo się cieszę, że będę jeszcze rzadziej widywać swoje dzieci, naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać”.

Rozdzielamy między siebie zadania na najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny i rozchodzimy się do gabinetów. Jest mi gorąco, serce bije mi bardzo szybko — czuję okazjonalne uderzenia adrenaliny, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że bezpieczeństwo setek uczniów — w tym mojego syna — zależy od organizacyjnych umiejętności trzech młodych pracownic Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów.

Zapowiada się pełen emocji rok.

Kiedy następnego dnia prawie niewidząca z przepracowania odbieram dzieciaki od Billa i Fleur, Jim standardowo narzeka, że nie chce jeszcze wracać do domu, Albus zaczyna natychmiast opowiadać o wycieczce na klify, a Lily grzecznie, choć kategorycznie pyta, czy mogłaby dostać taką samą miotłę, jaką ma Dominique.

— Jim, dajże cioci i wujkowi odrobinę wytchnienia, co? — mówię, całując go na powitanie w czoło. — W przyszłym miesiącu zaprosimy Vicky, Dominique i Louisa do siebie, zgoda?

Mam szczerą nadzieję, że wszyscy zapomną o tej obietnicy, zanim nadejdzie sierpień, inaczej niechybnie będzie to ostatni weekend mojego życia.

— Powodzenia — uśmiecha się Bill, potwierdzając moje obawy.

— Al, Lily, macie swoje torby?

Kiwają głowami. Zauważam, że Lily w jednej ręce trzyma torbę, a w drugiej najpiękniejszą miotłę, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Dominique jest ścigającą w drużynie Ravenclawu i lata na Błyskawicy Supreme, miotle, na którą nie byłoby mnie stać nawet wówczas, gdybym sprzedała dom i parę narządów wewnętrznych. Wyjmuję Lily miotłę z rączki — postawiona pionowo jest od niej kilkadziesiąt centymetrów wyższa — i oddaję ją nerwowo przestępującej z nogi na nogę Dominique.

— Lily, jesteś jeszcze za mała na taką miotłę. — Usta mojej córki układają się w podkówkę, więc dodaję szybko: — Ale obiecuję ci, że w przyszły weekend zabiorę cię na Pokątną i wybierzemy ci coś odpowiedniejszego, w porządku?

Jeśli mam być sprawiedliwa, to Lily dawno już wyrosła ze swojej dziecięcej miotełki — wygląda na niej teraz trochę jak Hagrid na motocyklu Syriusza. Chłopcy w zeszłym roku dostali od Harry’ego nowe miotły — wróciliśmy akurat z Argentyny i wszyscy żyli jeszcze Mistrzostwami Świata — ale Lily zdecydowała, że zamiast miotły chciałaby dostać psidwaka. Biedne zwierzę już pierwszej nocy przestraszyło się szalonej sowy Jima i uciekło. Nigdy więcej go nie widzieliśmy, a marzenie Lily o miotle nie umarło, zwłaszcza że nie było z nami psidwaka, który mógłby je pogrzebać.

Szczerze mówiąc, cieszę się, że Lily niezmiennie wykazuje zainteresowanie lataniem. Byłoby olbrzymim niefartem, gdyby dzieci Harry’ego Pottera i Ginny Weasley nie chciały grać w quidditcha.

Wieczorem długo siedzę jeszcze nad listą Grupy Asekuracyjnej dla departamentu transportowego i ochrony, podczas gdy Al nie przestaje się ekscytować wycieczką na łódkach, którą zafundował Bill jemu i Louisowi. Na pewno zachęcony faktem, że nie przerwałam mu od razu uwagą o tym, jakie to niebezpieczne, rozwodzi się właśnie o wielkich falach i jaskiniach tak głębokich, że Bill musiał oświetlać im drogę różdżką — i wówczas rozlega się pukanie.

Moje pierwsze przypuszczenie to Demelza przychodząca mi powiedzieć, że nie skończyłam czegoś ważnego, co koniecznie musi być gotowe do północy, ale kiedy otwieram drzwi, moim oczom ukazuje się Teddy w całej swojej rozradowanej okazałości.

— Cześć, ciociu — wita się od progu i w tej samej chwili zostaje znokautowany pociskiem w postaci rozpędzonej Lily, która rzuca się na niego z okrzykiem:

— Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!

Jej piski zwabiają Ala z salonu oraz Jima z... skądkolwiek, gdzie w tej chwili zajmował się czymś z pewnością przeze mnie nieaprobowanym.

— Co tu robisz, Teddy? I to o tej porze. Andromeda nie będzie się martwić?

— Nie, powiedziałem babci, że zatrzymam się u was na parę tygodni.

Dopiero teraz zauważam plecak, który jakby od niechcenia przerzucił przez ramię. Jim, Al i Lily zaczynają tańczyć po przedpokoju, jakby się nagle dowiedzieli, że w tym roku dwa razy świętujemy Gwiazdkę.

— Coś się stało? — indaguję. Teddy jest grzecznym chłopcem, ale może tym razem zdarzyło mu się poważnie nabroić?

— Nie, nie — uśmiecha się. — Mam wieczorami praktyki w Biurze Aurorów, wiesz, ostatni rok w Hogwarcie i tak dalej, trzeba się powoli przygotowywać do kursu. Wolałbym mieszkać gdzieś bliżej Londynu, bo mam licencję na teleportację dopiero od dwóch miesięcy i no... wciąż mam pewne problemy na długich dystansach. Babcia mówi, że to po mamie. — Uśmiecham się na wspomnienie Tonks. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, jak mogła być tak wielką niezdarą i jednocześnie tak świetną aurorką. — Wujek Harry powiedział, że mogę zamieszkać u niego, ale pomyślałem, że może mógłbym spędzać czas z Lily, Albusem i Jamesem, kiedy jesteś w pracy. Czy coś.

To ostatnie „czy coś” potwierdza moje przypuszczenie — raczej nie wpadł na to sam. Podejrzewam, że maczał w tym palce Bill.

Patrzę na Teddy’ego z wahaniem — ma dopiero siedemnaście lat, na dodatek moje dzieci za nim szaleją, co włącza lampkę ostrzegawczą, nie powiem, ale z drugiej strony jest bardzo odpowiedzialnym młodym człowiekiem, ma w sobie sporo cierpliwości, którą tak lubiłam w Remusie. Chyba nie bałabym się zostawiać z nim dzieci — przynajmniej od czasu do czasu, na próbę.

Czy mam zresztą inne wyjście? W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni dzieciaki odwiedziły już moją mamę, Billa i Fleur, George’a i Angie, a także Neville’a i Hannę, chociaż oboje tego dnia pracowali. Jeśli sytuacja się nie unormuje, to za chwilę zupełnie stracą poczucie przynależności.

Uśmiecham się do Teddy’ego i mówię:

— Spadasz mi z nieba.

Dzieciaki witają tę deklarację dzikim rykiem i natychmiast ciągną chłopca do salonu. Słyszę, jak Al wraca do początku swojej historii o łódkach.

Idę do kuchni, żeby zaparzyć herbaty — Teddy uwielbia napar z mięty i goździka, a i Alowi przydałoby się coś na wzmocnienie po tych przygodach. W myślach wciąż widzę dwie puste pozycje na mojej liście przydziału i na nowo zaczynam się stresować, że nie zdążę ze wszystkim do jutra. Jeśli choćby jedna osoba z Międzynarodowej Współpracy nam odmówi, będę musiała od nowa tworzyć grupę francuską i fińską, bo wszystko rozbija się tutaj o koneksje i znajomości...

Sięgam po czajnik i odwracam się, by go napełnić — w tej samej sekundzie połykam głośno powietrze i podskakuję, czajnik wypada mi z rąk.

Stworek nurkuje do ziemi i w ostatniej chwili ratuje go przed roztrzaskaniem.

— Śmiertelnie mnie przeraziłeś — zwracam się do skrzata z naganą. Stworek odstawia czajnik na stół i mruży oczy w niezbyt przyjemny sposób, więc dodaję pośpiesznie: — Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj, to wszystko. Czy... mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

Od kiedy Hermiona wywalczyła, spisała i opublikowała skrzacie prawa, zawsze czuję pewien stres, kiedy o nich mówię, lub, co gorsza, kiedy mówię _do nich_. Pilnuję się, żeby nie popełnić żadnego faux-pas, ważę słowa, obracam je w myślach dwa razy, a potem i tak zastanawiam się przed snem godzinami, jak mogłam się lepiej wyrazić. Nigdy nie mieliśmy skrzata, a kiedy spotykałam jakieś w Hogwarcie, starałam się być dla nich miła, ale mimo wszystko siedzi we mnie jakiś systemowy wstyd, który sprawia, że odkąd skrzaty są oficjalnie wolnymi stworzeniami, interakcje z nimi wpędzają w zakłopotanie zarówno mnie, jak i same skrzaty.

Świetna robota, Hermiono.

— Stworek przyszedł do pracy — informuje mnie oschle. Zdaje mi się, że jest trochę obrażony za to niezbyt ciepłe powitanie.

— Czy ty przypadkiem nie pracujesz w Hogwarcie?

— Praca w Hogwarcie za ciężka dla Stworka. Stworek stary.

— Ale... — Moje szare komórki pracują na najwyższych obrotach. Próbuję wpaść na pomysł, jak wyprosić skrzata, nie zaliczając kolejnej wpadki. — Ale Stworku, kto cię przysłał?

Stworek wzrusza ramionami. Wygląda komicznie w nieco przydużym kombinezonie, z którego powyrywał wszystkie zaczepy i guziki, aby wyglądał jak najmniej zdobnie. Miną wieki, zanim skrzaty takie jak Stworek dostosują się do swojego nowego społecznego statusu.

— Stworek dostał pieniądze. Stworek nauczył się w zamku bardzo dobrze gotować, a dzieciom Harry’ego Pottera włos z głowy nie spadnie.

Typowe, zero wdzięczności. Hermiona pół życia poświęciła unormowaniu ich sytuacji prawnej, a skrzaty i tak z namaszczeniem powtarzają zawsze imię Harry’ego.

— Czy to Harry cię przysłał? — pytam, ale wątpię w to szczerze. Harry wie, że raczej by mnie takim _prezentem_ nie uszczęśliwił.

— Stworek dostał pieniądze — powtarza skrzat z irytacją, jakby sam fakt, że ktoś go zatrudnił do opieki nad _moimi_ dziećmi wykluczał możliwość podziękowania mu za dobre chęci i odesłania tam, skąd przyszedł.

Patrzę w te ogromne oczy, potem na pomarszczoną skórę skrzaciego seniora, na niezgrabne stopy odziane w wojskowe buty — i robi mi się go żal.

— Mam wolny pokój na strychu albo komórkę obok piwnicy. — Stworek robi dziwną minę, a ja natychmiast zaczynam się tłumaczyć: — Ale jest duża, naprawdę duża, trzymam tam tylko trochę przetworów i zimowe pierzyny. Jest też bardzo ciepła! Chyba że wolałbyś...

— Stworek może spać w spiżarni — przerywa mi.

Przed oczami staje mi Hermiona i jej mina, gdyby słyszała to wyznanie.

— Absolutnie nie możesz spać w spiżarni! — odpowiadam na to z przerażeniem. — Jest tam zimno i wilgotno, nie mogłabym zasnąć w nocy, wiedząc, że tam mieszkasz.

Stworek przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

— No więc Stworek będzie spał na strychu — oznajmia z westchnieniem, jakby godził się na jakąś straszliwą torturę.

Nalewa wody do czajnika i stawia go na ogniu.

— Stworek zrobi herbatę, pani Potter może wracać do salonu.

„Pani Potter”, oczywiście. Nie sądzę, że mogłabym zmusić kogoś takiego jak Stworek do zwracania się do mnie panieńskim nazwiskiem — co nie oznacza, że nie będę próbować.

— Weasley, Stworku. Mam na nazwisko Weasley. Napijemy się wszyscy naparu z mięty i goździka, dobrze? Wszystkie składniki znajdziesz w...

— Stworek sobie poradzi — skrzeczy skrzat z godnością. Jak na bezzębne, łyse stworzenie ma w sobie zadziwiająco dużo godności.

— Jasne, w porządku — mówię i wychodzę.

Jeszcze godzinę temu zastanawiałam się, co zrobię jutro z dziećmi. Teraz mam skrzata i chrześniaka, choć w kontekście pojawienia się Stworka obecność Teddy’ego wydaje się dziesięciokrotnie milsza niż przed kwadransem. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak pozbędę się tego pierwszego — będę się musiała na pewno naradzić z Hermioną — ale nie mogę go przecież zatrudnić.

W pierwszej kolejności muszę zaś solidnie grzmotnąć osobę, która mi go przysłała — na liście podejrzanych mam dokładnie jedno nazwisko.

— Usiądźcie przy stole — mówię do dzieci, kiedy wracam do salonu. — Za chwilę Stworek przyniesie herbatę.

— Kto to jest Stworek? — pyta natychmiast Jim.

— Skrzat, który będzie z nami przez parę dni mieszkał — odpowiadam, a Teddy wytrzeszcza na mnie oczy. „Tak, też w to nie wierzę”, mam ochotę powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego zwracam się jeszcze do dzieciaków: — Macie być grzeczni i odnosić się do niego z szacunkiem, Stworek jest naszym gościem. To stary skrzat, który walczył jeszcze w Bitwie o Hogwart.

— Oj, mamo, wy i ta wasza bitwa... Mamy skrzata! — ekscytuje się James.

Mam wrażenie, że nie dotarło do niego ani jedno moje słowo.

— Czy ugotowałby nam jutro pudding? — pyta Al z nadzieją.

— Czy jeśli poprosimy, będzie nam sędziował w meczu quidditcha? — dodaje Lily piskliwym głosikiem.

Patrzę na swoje dzieci i wyobrażam sobie Stworka biegającego za nimi po ogrodzie z gwizdkiem i puddingiem. Zdaję sobie nagle sprawę, że nie muszę się wcale zastanawiać, jak pożegnać się ze skrzatem, nie raniąc jego uczuć — prędzej czy później sam podziękuje mi za współpracę.


	3. Chapter 3

Budzę się rano z nazwiskiem Cormaca McLaggena na ustach. Wpatruję się w ścianę dobrą minutę, niepewna, skąd wziął się w mojej głowie, a potem sobie przypominam — w moim śnie reprezentował Hogwart w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Był młody i przystojny, zupełnie jak w czasie naszej nauki w Hogwarcie, a tłumy nastolatek skandowały mu z nie mniejszą euforią niż teraz na koncertach jego zespołu. Durmstrang reprezentował Wiktor Krum — prężący muskuły dokładnie tak samo jak podczas ubiegłorocznego finału Mistrzostw Świata — a Beauxbatons sławiła Gabrielle Delacour. Siedzieliśmy po drugim zadaniu w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, twarz Gabrielle pokrywały głębokie rany, a Cormac zdawał się nie mieć jednej nogi. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z wściekłością.

— Ginny Weasley, to najniebezpieczniejszy Turniej, w jakim mieliśmy nieprzyjemność brać udział — mówił jakiś wysoki jegomość z fantazyjnie zakręconym wąsikiem.

— Okryłaś wstydem całe Ministerstwo Magii — wtrącał ktoś.

— Wiedziałam, że to nie ma szans się powieść. Mówiłam, żeby powierzyć organizację turnieju komuś bardziej odpowiedzialnemu.

Czuję, jak coś ciężkiego opada mi na dno żołądka — ostatnie zdanie w moim śnie należało do Minerwy McGonagall, która czule gładziła włosy McLaggena.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem podnoszę się z łóżka i schodzę na dół, żeby przygotować dzieciakom śniadanie. Do drugiej w nocy kończyłam jeszcze tabele rozgrywek na następny sezon, bo choć nie miały nic wspólnego z najważniejszym zadaniem tego tygodnia, ktoś musiał się tym zająć, a Malfoy dał mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie przewiduje dla mnie zastępstwa.

W kuchni zaskakuje mnie raczej niecodzienna sceneria. Wszystkie moje dzieci — łącznie z marudzącą zazwyczaj Lily — siedzą już przy stole, a przed nimi wyłożono na talerze solidne porcje papki, która wygląda jak jajecznica wymieszana ze wszystkimi warzywami, jakie można było znaleźć w naszej spiżarni.

— Dzień dobry, ranne ptaszki — mówię do nich, zaskoczona, ale cała trójka tylko mruczy coś półsennie pod nosem. Zgaduję, że nie wstały z własnej woli.

— Pani Potter siada — zwraca się do mnie Stworek, wynurzając się ze spiżarni z dwoma wielkimi bakłażanami. — Śniadanie stygnie.

Nieco wybita z rytmu — przygotowanie śniadania sobie i dzieciakom jest częścią mojej porannej rutyny — siadam przy stole. Trudno mi pozbierać myśli, kiedy nie krzątam się po kuchni, mechanicznie powtarzając codziennie te same czynności w dokładnie tym samym porządku.

Stworek stawia przede mną — czy może raczej „rzuca” — talerz pełen dokładnie tej samej papki, której tak podejrzliwie przyglądają się dzieciaki.

— Nie będę tego jadł — mówi James i mruży groźnie oczy.

Zdaje mi się, że obecność Stworka trochę go onieśmiela — niemożliwe, czyżby istniało cokolwiek, co onieśmiela Jima?! Demonstracyjnie odrzuca łyżkę i krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

— Jim, proszę cię, nie dramatyzuj — mówię. Nie mam ochoty toczyć z nimi walki o jedzenie, podczas gdy czeka mnie jeden z najbardziej stresujących dni w pracy.

— Wygląda ohydnie — upiera się Jim. — I jest w tym brukselka, fe! Wiesz, że nie znoszę brukselki!

— Wiesz, że wiem, że nigdy nie próbowałeś brukselki — odpowiadam z cierpliwością, która mnie samą zaskakuje. Aby dać dzieciom dobry przykład, podnoszę do ust łyżkę kolorowej papki i ze zdziwieniem stwierdzam, że jest naprawdę smaczna. — Nie wszystko, co wygląda niesmacznie, jest takie w rzeczywistości. Spróbuj, zanim ocenisz.

— Ale ja wiem, że mi nie będzie smakować. Powiedz mu, żeby mi zrobił kanapki.

Spoglądam kątem oka na Stworka i widzę, jak wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się ze znudzonego w rozwścieczony. Założę się, że nikt o nim nie mówił w ten sposób nawet wtedy, gdy był zniewolonym skrzatem Blacków. No, może jedynie Syriusz, co akurat nie jest w tej sytuacji dobrym skojarzeniem.

— Jim, nie przeginaj. Niczego mu nie powiem, ponieważ Stworek nie jest tu po to, by spełniać twoje zachcianki. Możesz go co najwyżej grzecznie poprosić.

Al i Lily chyba zauważają groźbę w moim spojrzeniu, bo — chociaż i oni nie wyglądają na specjalnie zachwyconych perspektywą zjedzenia posiłku przygotowanego przez Stworka — posłusznie zaczynają jeść. Podobnie zresztą jak i ja, rozchmurzają się trochę po kilku pierwszych łyżkach.

Jim przygryza wargę i zwraca się do Stworka:

— Zrób mi kanapki... proszę.

Stworek prycha i odwraca się do nas tyłem, żeby rozlać herbatę do kubków.

— Dziś na śniadanie jajecznica. Jeśli panicz Jim nie chce jeść, nie musi. Może zgłodnieje do lunchu.

Wiem, że z pewnością niecelowo, ale mimo wszystko Stworek brzmi w tej chwili trochę okrutnie. Omijanie posiłków nie jest czymś, co wyniosłam z domu, i nigdy nie praktykowałam podobnych metod wychowawczych z moimi dziećmi. W Norze zawsze królowało przekonanie: „szczęśliwe dziecko to najedzone dziecko”.

— Stworku... — zaczynam, ale przerywa mi wejście Teddy’ego. Chłopiec przeciera oczy i zajmuje krzesło obok Lily.

— Wow, ale się pozmieniało, odkąd ostatni raz u was nocowałem! Lils, od kiedy ty wstajesz przed południem, co?

Lily, która zdaje się całkowicie już nie pamiętać o tym, jak niezachęcająco wyglądała jajecznica przed paroma minutami, zeskrobuje właśnie resztki z brzegów talerza. Pochłonięta tym zajęciem nie spogląda na Teddy’ego, ale odpowiada mu z przejęciem:

— Od kiedy mamusia pracuje. Nie możemy teraz spać do południa, musimy przygotować mamę do pracy.

Przez „przygotować mamę do pracy” rozumie oczywiście: „podać jej torebkę i z przejęciem ucałować na pożegnanie”.

Albus walczy ze snem nad swoją jajecznicą. Jim dla odmiany posyła jadowite spojrzenia w stronę Stworka, który wydaje się tym zupełnie niewzruszony. Stawia przed nami herbatę i właśnie zamierza udać się z powrotem do spiżarni, kiedy Lily odzywa się cicho i z niejakim zawstydzeniem:

— Przepraszam bardzo, panie Stworku...

Oboje z Teddym parskamy w swoje talerze. Stworek podnosi na Lily surowe spojrzenie i warczy:

— Stworku. Po prostu Stworku. Stworek nie jest żaden pan.

— Och, przepraszam! — odpowiada Lily ze skruchą. — Stworku, czy mogę dostać więcej jajecznicy? Jest bardzo dobra. Prawda, Al?

Al, który utrzymuje się w pozycji siedzącej chyba tylko za pomocą jakiejś silnej, bezróżdżkowej magii, kiwa głową i powtarza po siostrze:

— Bardzo dobra, tak.

James odsuwa swój talerz i mówi:

— Możesz zjeść moją, wolę głodować.

Stworek bez słowa podchodzi do stołu i zabiera jego talerz, a zawartość zeskrobuje do śmietnika, dla Lily zaś nakłada świeżą porcję prosto z patelni, a kiedy stawia jej talerz z powrotem na stole, robi to bardzo delikatnie, nie rzucając talerzem tak jak wcześniej.

Mam ochotę poprosić Stworka, żeby przygotował Jimowi tę nieszczęsną kanapkę, ale napotykam jego spojrzenie i od razu rezygnuję z tego pomysłu. Ostatecznie może nie powinnam podważać autorytetu Stworka w kuchni, zwłaszcza że Jim ma z nim wyraźny problem. Nie wiem, kiedy uda mi się pozbyć skrzata, a do tego czasu wolałabym unikać jakichkolwiek konfliktów między nim a moimi dziećmi.

— Teddy, masz dziś szkolenie? — pytam chłopca, kiedy odprowadza mnie później do drzwi. — Wrócę dziś bardzo późno i nie wiem, czy powinnam organizować kogoś do opieki wieczorem.

— Nie martw się, nigdzie się dziś nie ruszam — uspokaja mnie Teddy. — Poza tym masz jeszcze Stworka.

— Niezwykle pocieszające. Masz telefon czy dać ci swój?

— Bez urazy, ciociu, ale nie umiem obsługiwać tych przedwojennych klocków, których z takim upodobaniem używacie. Mam smartfona, prawdziwe mugolskie cacko.

— Teddy, wiesz, że w ministerstwie mniej mugolskiej technologii znaczy lepiej. I tak na moim piętrze tylko w jednym miejscu mam jako taki zasięg, pech chciał, że jest to biuro Septimusa Cole’a. Idę o zakład, że coś majstrował przy magicznych zabezpieczeniach, żeby móc znosić swoje ustrojstwo do pracy.

Uśmiechamy się do siebie — ja udaję, że to jedyny powód, dla którego obsługuję telefon starszy niż sam Teddy, a on udaje, że w tę kiepską wymówkę dla mojej ignorancji wierzy.

— Jesteśmy w kontakcie. Idź rozwalać system.

— Pomyliłeś mnie z ciocią Hermioną, ja podtrzymuję ostatnie filary tego systemu.

— Dobrze, to w takim razie idź... podtrzymywać filary. My się sobą zajmiemy.

— Czy mógłbyś użyć jakiegoś podstępu, żeby Jim zjadł lunch? Założę się o całe złoto goblinów, że Stworek planuje od tej pory dodawać brukselkę do absolutnie wszystkich posiłków.

Dzięki Stworkowi po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczęłam tę pracę, jestem w ministerstwie pół godziny przed czasem. Nie ma jeszcze Tobiasa ani Wallace’a, Demelza wegetuje pod automatem do kawy i nawet nie zauważa mojego przybycia, a drzwi do biura Cho są zachęcająco uchylone — znaczy na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent nie ma jej w środku.

Rzucam teczki na swoje biurko i podchodzę do Gladys, naszej biurowej złotej rączki, z prośbą o przekopiowanie listów intencyjnych do biura Ministra. Musimy być wszyscy gotowi przed dziewiątą, inaczej na pewno nie zdążymy z wizytacjami, a to byłaby katastrofa dla naszego harmonogramu. Zadowolona, że mam to z głowy, mogę sobie pozwolić na scenę spoza grafiku — przydybuję Malfoya, kiedy próbuje wyjść z biura po kawę, wpycham go z powrotem do środka i zatrzaskuję drzwi.

— Pewnie zdaje ci się, że to zabawne, co?

Zdezorientowane, nieco przestraszone spojrzenie szybko ustępuje miejsca wystudiowanej obojętności.

— To, że rzucasz się na mnie z różdżką jak targana emocjami piętnastolatka? Trochę tak, ale, jak widzisz, nie tarzam się po podłodze ze śmiechu.

— Nie rzucam się na ciebie z różdżką.

— Może dlatego nie tarzam się ze śmiechu? Nie uważasz, że z różdżką byłoby bardziej dramatycznie?

— Uważaj, jeszcze nie zapomniałam, jak wyczarować perfekcyjnego Upiorogacka.

— To dobrze, bo już się bałem, że zapomniałaś o wszystkim, co składało się na Ginny Weasley w przeszłości.

Przez chwilę patrzę na niego w milczeniu — jego zaciętą minę, wyzwanie w spojrzeniu — a potem parskam niepohamowanym śmiechem. Puszczam jego ramię i osuwam się na fotel, próbując złapać oddech.

— Trenujesz kwestie do antycznej tragedii, Malfoy?

Prycha, obruszony.

— Nie masz dziś przypadkiem dwóch magicznych szkół do obskoczenia?

— Tak, są wpisane w mój harmonogram tuż za zmyciem ci głowy za Stworka. Nie wiem, jak go do tego zmusiłeś, ale masz go natychmiast odwołać. Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz: zapłacisz mu trzy razy tyle za fatygę, oprawisz portret Regulusa Blacka w złotą ramę, zafundujesz mu kurs min pełnych pogardy dla zaawansowanych... Nie potrzebuję go u siebie.

Malfoy uśmiecha się szeroko i fałszywie, a potem oznajmia, patrząc mi prosto w oczy:

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

— _Doprawdy._

— Jak Pottera kocham. Ale pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że ktokolwiek obdarował cię tym... doskonale przemyślanym prezentem, miał z pewnością na sercu nie tylko twój spokój ducha, ale i wydajność w pracy.

— Sugerujesz, że nie jestem wystarczająco wydajna? — pytam groźnie. Do cholery, poświęcam tej pracy wszystko, co dotychczas przeznaczone było w stu procentach dla dzieciaków!

— Sugeruję, że jesteś pieprzoną maszyną, Weasley, i aż strach pomyśleć, do czego jesteś zdolna, kiedy nie poświęcasz większości czasu bezsensownemu zamartwianiu się o swoje całkowicie bezpieczne potomstwo.

Po tych słowach zapada między nami nieco niezręczna cisza. Oboje jesteśmy nieco zaskoczeni, że pomimo napastliwego tonu ostatnia wypowiedź Malfoya była w zasadzie olbrzymim komplementem.

— Następnym razem zapytaj — mówię nieco łagodniej.

— Tak, a ty się na pewno zgodzisz — odburkuje Malfoy. — Oczywiście nadal nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

— Stawiam kawę, chodź.

Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy nie zaszczycić mnie jakimś nieprzyjemnym komentarzem, ale w końcu bez słowa podąża za mną do drzwi. Przy automacie nie ma nikogo poza Demelzą, którą zastajemy w dokładnie tej samej pozycji, w której znajdowała się pięć minut temu.

— Dem? — mówię, szturchając ją lekko palcem. — Halo, ziemia do Demelzy!

— Nie rozmawiam z nikim przez najbliższe dwie kawy — odpowiada Dem zachrypniętym głosem i odpływa powoli w stronę swojego biurka.

Wymieniamy z Malfoyem spojrzenia przepełnione na pół współczuciem, na pół zazdrością.

— Pamiętasz czasy, kiedy mogliśmy wrócić do domu nad ranem i nikt nie zadawał nam pytań, dzieci nie umierały z głodu, matka nie suszyła głowy następnego dnia za nieodpowiedzialność? — pytam.

Malfoy spogląda na mnie z rozbawieniem.

— Mam kilka pytań. Po pierwsze: czy Potter głodził twoje dzieci, kiedy wychodziłaś z domu?! A po drugie: to ty kiedykolwiek wychodziłaś z domu?

— To była przenośnia. A Harry jest świetnym ojcem, jeśli musisz wiedzieć.

— Szkoda. Lubię go sobie wyobrażać jako największą rodzicielską niedojdę wszechświata.

— Dlaczego?

— Rysa na perfekcyjnym obrazku.

Karmię automat trzema syklami, a po chwili na tacce materializują się dwa kubki parującej kawy. Wręczam jeden z nich Malfoyowi, siadamy razem przy stoliku i przez chwilę milczymy, napawając się aromatem świeżo zmielonych ziaren.

— Wiesz, jeśli przestaniesz na mnie nasyłać skrzaty domowe, mogę ci opowiedzieć o _prawdziwych_ rysach.

— Z przyjemnością posłucham — odpowiada złośliwie Malfoy, ale czuję, że kryje się w tym wyznaniu sporo prawdy. Kto by pomyślał — tyle lat minęło, a Malfoyowi niezmiennie doskwiera kompleks Pottera.

Podnoszę głowę znad swojej kawy i w przypływie nagłej szczerości mówię:

— Wiesz, że nie masz się czego wstydzić, prawda?

— Wiem, Astoria nigdy nie narzekała — odpowiada Malfoy bezczelnym tonem.

Wzdycham z politowaniem.

— Niski żart, nawet jak na ciebie.

— Wybacz, samo się nasunęło.

— Byłeś dla Astorii równym partnerem w każdej sytuacji. I jesteś świetnym ojcem.

— Myślałem, że moje metody wychowawcze cię brzydzą.

Wzruszam ramionami.

— Ostatnio wszyscy moi znajomi na każdym kroku dają mi do zrozumienia, że za bardzo się przejmuję. Jedyny przypadek mało zaangażowanej matki w mojej rodzinie, Hermiony, traktowany był zawsze jako anty-przykład. Ron, Harry, moja mama... Jeśli nie bezpośrednio, to między słowami istniało zawsze przekonanie, że jej przywiązanie do pracy jest czymś... złym. Nieodpowiednim. Na dodatek między mną a Harrym zawsze istniała taka niezdrowa rywalizacja, coś w rodzaju: _kto bardziej kocha nasze dzieci._ Harry zawsze chciał dawać im wszystko, co jest zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę jego własne dzieciństwo. Mnie przypadła rola tego dyscyplinującego rodzica, ale przez to musiałam spędzać z nimi każdą wolną chwilę. Wiesz, czasem skarcę, ale zasadniczo kocham i wielbię, ten typ rodzicielstwa. Myślę, że to nas mocno poróżniło.

Malfoy bierze duży łyk kawy, choć z pewnością jest jeszcze stanowczo za gorąca, żeby pić ją w ten sposób. Przełyka napój z zaciśniętymi zębami i przygląda się z zainteresowaniem plamie na stoliku. Rzadko jesteśmy ze sobą podobnie szczerzy, to tylko niepotrzebnie odsłania nasze słabości.

— Twoje dzieci wiedzą, że je kochasz — mówi w końcu, potykając się nieco o słowo „kochasz”. Tak, ja też czuję tę niezręczność, która wykluła się z rozmowy o uczuciach. Nachodzi mnie nagła ochota zabrania swojej kawy i zatrzaśnięcia się w biurze, ale... jeśli nie z nim, to z kim? Nie chcę stawiać Demelzy w niezręcznej sytuacji, w końcu w pewnym sensie przyjaźni się też z Harrym, a pozostali moi bliscy to głównie moja rodzina. Nie, paradoksalnie jedyną osoba, z którą mogę szczerze porozmawiać o swoich wątpliwościach, jest ostatnimi czasy Malfoy.

— Wiem.

— I nie zaczną nagle myśleć, że przestałaś, tylko dlatego, że spędzasz z nimi mniej czasu.

— Wiem — odpowiadam, choć z wahaniem. Początkowo bałam się przede wszystkim o Lily, bo jest najmłodsza, ale teraz widzę, że potencjalnie największy problem mogę mieć z Jimem. Odkąd pracuję, stał się dwa razy bardziej niegrzeczny, i to wcale nie w ten uroczy, nicponiowaty sposób, który tak w nim uwielbiam. — Miałam dziś rano wrażenie, że Jim opiera się trochę obecności Stworka. Był marudny jak nigdy. Demonstracyjnie odmówił zjedzenia śniadania i domagał się, żeby Stworek przygotował mu kanapki.

— Zgaduję, że byłaś skłonna spełnić tę zachciankę. — Mój wyraz twarzy odpowiada chyba za mnie, bo Malfoy przewraca oczami. — To nie pierwsze dzieci, z którymi Stworek ma do czynienia.

— Wybacz, ale raczej nie chciałabym, żeby traktował moich chłopców jak Blacków.

O Lily akurat się nie martwię. Zdaje mi się, że ona jest w stanie podbić serce nawet takiego starego zgreda jak Stworek.

— Jak Syriusza Blacka, chciałaś powiedzieć. Założę się, że dla Regulusa był słodki i pełen szacunku.

Pogrążamy się w ciszy, próbując sobie wyobrazić słodkiego i pełnego szacunku Stworka. Bez powodzenia.

— No, w każdym razie mam jeszcze Teddy’ego. Jego obecność mnie trochę uspakaja.

Malfoy robi dziwną minę, która szybko ustępuje miejsca nieco wymuszonemu rozbawieniu.

— Jest u ciebie Teddy? Weasley, po co mi zawracasz głowę swoimi problemami, skoro najwyraźniej masz w domu całą armię pomocników?

Bierze ostatni potężny łyk kawy i podnosi się, by odejść.

— Jeśli mam ci coś poradzić — dodaje jeszcze przez ramię — to wiem z doświadczenia, że takie zachowanie w końcu mija. Nie daj się zaszantażować.

Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać.

Zbliża się godzina zero, piętro zaczyna się zapełniać pracownikami. W końcu pojawia się także i Cho — jak zwykle nieskazitelna, bez choćby drobnej oznaki zmęczenia czy niewyspania. Wszyscy spoglądają na nią z zazdrością, szczególnie Demelza, która zmierza w naszą stronę po drugi kubek kawy.

— Gotowa do drogi? — pyta mnie Cho, wyciągając z torby wszystkie niezbędne umowy i formularze. — Zaczniemy od Durmstrangu, co? Zamówiłam świstoklik na dziewiątą. Dem, dasz radę załatwić Beauxbatons? Nie obraź się, ale zapach przetrawionego alkoholu sugeruje, że spędziłaś pół nocy w Dziurawym Kotle.

Demelza wzdycha ciężko.

— Nie doceniasz mnie. To była absolutnie cała noc, i to w Świńskim Łbie. Hanna z jakiegoś powodu odmawia serwowania ci whisky, jeśli nie możesz ustać w pozycji wyprostowanej dłużej niż pięć sekund. Co za nietolerancja. — Wytrzymuje długie, karcące spojrzenie Cho, po czym oznajmia: — Dajcie mi pół godziny, jeszcze ze dwie kawy i prysznic i będę gotowa do stawienia czoła Francji.

Cho czeka, aż Dem oddali się poza zasięg jej dramatycznego szeptu, po czym zwraca się do mnie:

— Nie jestem pewna, czy w tym stanie będzie potrafiła stawić czoła choćby trafieniu do punktu odbioru świstoklików. Masz pojęcie, o co chodzi?

Kręcę głową. Po raz pierwszy widzę Demelzę w tak opłakanym stanie.

— Nie mówiła mi, że coś planuje. Nie pamiętam, żeby kiedyś pozwoliła sobie na tak mocno zakrapianą imprezę przed pracą.

— Może coś się stało? Od kilku tygodni dziwacznie się zachowuje. Nie wiem, zabrzmi to nieco paranoidalnie, ale mam wrażenie, że nie darzy mnie ostatnio sympatią.

Milczę, bo i co mam powiedzieć. „Tak, Cho, ja również zauważyłam, że Demelza za tobą nie przepada”? Byłoby to może prawdziwe, ale i dość okrutne. A poza tym zupełnie nie w stylu Demelzy, która jest niezwykle pozytywną osobą i zazwyczaj trzeba się mocno postarać, żeby zajść jej za skórę.

Przyrzekam sobie w duchu, że po powrocie z Hogwartu przeprowadzę z Dem szczerą rozmowę, i wędruję do Gladys z nadzieję, że ma już dla mnie zapieczętowane listy.

Następny przystanek: Finlandia.


	4. Chapter 4

Jest za dwadzieścia dziewiąta, kiedy kończę czytać „Kolory magii” Mari Mikkonen — bardzo długi i bardzo nudny esej o konieczności zapoznawania młodych adeptów magii również z niektórymi jej mniej bezpiecznymi dziedzinami. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem tok myślenia autorki, podobno eliminuje to w znaczącym stopniu mechanizm „zakazanego owocu”. Myślę, że wyniosłabym w tej lektury więcej, gdyby nie była tak przerażająco usypiająca. Powinnam była dać tekst do przeczytania Hermionie — z pewnością byłaby zachwycona giętkością umysłu Mari — potem kazać jej streścić wszystko Ronowi, a na koniec spić esencję z jego ust. Trwałoby to wówczas góra dwie minuty, zawierało co najmniej jedno obraźliwe określenie Rity Skeeter, a mój mózg nie byłby teraz zapchany bzdurami w stylu wpływu przewagi genów dominujących na zdolność do animagii. Tyle poświęcenia, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o dyrektorce Durmstrangu, a teraz na dodatek jestem spóźniona! W punkcie wydawania świstoklików należy się zjawić zawsze kwadrans przed czasem, inaczej można się narazić na srogie spojrzenie spod krzaczastych brwi w wykonaniu Straphila, pierwszego — i jak dotąd jedynego — goblina pracującego w Ministerstwie Magii. Mogłabym przysiąc, że raz uszczypnął mnie w łydkę, kiedy, śpiesząc się na mecz do Polski, przeskoczyłam przez jego biurko na trzy sekundy przed aktywacją mojego świstoklika.

Wkładam esej z powrotem do teczki razem z resztą dokumentów, a tabelę rozgrywek składam szybko w samolocik i w drodze do windy puszczam go szybko w kierunku biura Malfoya. Wciskam przycisk i słyszę, jak coś prycha i dyszy kilka pięter wyżej — za wysoko, żebym mogła się ulotnić niepostrzeżenie! Malfoy dociera do korytarza w momencie, kiedy winda dopiero pojawia się w zasięgu mojego wzroku.

— Nie, nie, nie — protestuje. Nie spodziewałam się niczego innego. — Co ty zrobiłaś, do stycznia się nie odkopiemy spod listów z pogróżkami, jeśli przesuniemy rozpoczęcie sezonu na październik!

Drzwi otwierają się ze zgrzytem, więc omijam Malfoya łukiem i wskakuję do środka.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie da się inaczej. Hopkins powiedział, że otworzy boiska w Edynburgu i Brighton dopiero w drugiej połowie września.

Wciskam guzik z trójką, gotowa zakończyć rozmowę, ale Malfoy ładuje się do windy za mną.

— Nie zostawisz mnie z tym, Weasley — warczy.

— Chętnie zobaczę, jak mnie powstrzymujesz — odpowiadam z najuprzejmiejszym uśmiechem, na jaki mnie stać. Wysiadamy piętro wyżej, ja w pośpiechu szukająca wzrokiem Cho i Malfoy wciąż depczący mi po piętach.

— A mecze Zjednoczonych? Zawsze grali w czwartki, Stubby urwie mi jaja!

— Teraz na pewno nie będą grać w czwartki i nikt ci niczego nie urwie. Malfoy, widzisz gdzieś Cho? — Bardzo się śpieszę, więc oczywiście los zesłał mi co najmniej pięć tuzinów chętnych na skorzystanie ze świstoklika _akurat w tym momencie,_ przez co ten i tak już wąski korytarz staje się nagle labiryntem nie do przejścia. — Dwa tygodnie temu Lucas Brathwaite się tam transferował, a on odmawia grania w czwartki. Mówi, że przynoszą mu pecha.

Widzę, jak Malfoy szybko notuje coś na kolanie, prawie mnie zresztą gubiąc w tłumie, a potem znów zaczyna marudzić:

— Mam jeszcze wątpliwości co do...

— Serio, odpuść. Mam sześć minut do świstoklika i ani śladu Cho. Sprawdź tylko, czy nic się nie dubluje, i puść wieczorem do druku.

Straphil wykrzykuje jakieś nazwisko, ale nic w tym jazgocie nie słyszę. Z przodu robi się gęsto, jak gdyby ktoś się z kimś szarpał, a potem kilkanaście osób znika nagle sprzed biurka goblina.

— Niiiie! — krzyczy Straphil wściekle, po czym wnioskuję, że co najmniej kilka z nich dołączyło się do niewłaściwego świstoklika. Robi mi się bardzo lekko na sercu — chociaż my u siebie mamy czasem niezły pieprznik, to jest to chociaż pieprznik harmonijny i pełen wewnętrznego spokoju.

— Ja mam się pod tym podpisać swoim nazwiskiem, pomyślałaś o tym?

— _Draco_ — mówię w końcu z irytacją, dzięki czemu na chwilę skupiam na sobie całą jego uwagę. Kiedyś próbowaliśmy mówić do siebie po imieniu, ale brzmiało to tak, jakbyśmy sobie nieustannie ubliżali, więc wróciliśmy do nieśmiertelnej tradycji Malfoyowania i Potterowania. Lubię mu czasem przypominać, jak wielkiego uniknęliśmy błędu. — Możesz wyznać całemu światu, że tabelę przygotowała Ginny Weasley. Pogrubioną czcionką i wersalikami! Tylko daj mi w końcu spokój i znajdź mi Cho, bo zaczynam się stresować.

Malfoy patrzy na mnie chmurnie, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że ledwie się powstrzymuje przed przewróceniem oczami.

— Wkurzaj mnie dalej, a podpiszę cię: Ginny Potter.

Szturcham go żartobliwie w ramię i odwracam się, bo słyszę Cho wołającą moje imię z drugiego końca korytarza. Tuż za mną stoi... Harry.

— Cześć — mówi, niezręcznie machając mi ręką przed oczami.

— Harry, cześć.

Patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem, który wydaje się trochę wymuszony, i zupełnie ignoruje obecność Malfoya. Otwieram teczkę z dokumentami, jakbym spodziewała się coś w niej znaleźć, ze skupieniem przyglądam się napisowi „Durmstrang” w prawym górnym rogu pierwszego pergaminu i nerwowo przełykam ślinę. To głupie. Tyle lat byliśmy małżeństwem, widzieliśmy się w najróżniejszych sytuacjach, kochaliśmy się i nie znosiliśmy na zmianę, zwłaszcza w ostatnich latach, a teraz czuję się prawie tak, jakbym go spotykała po raz pierwszy w życiu. Dopóki nie spyta o dzieci, nie mam mu nic do powiedzenia — żaden temat nie przychodzi mi do głowy, bo gorączkowo zastanawiam się, czy dobrze wyglądam i czy moim zdaniem on dobrze wygląda. Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Malfoy kwituje tę kilkunastosekundową ciszę wymownym prychnięciem.

— Nie, to byłoby zbyt okrutne. Podpiszę cię: Ginny Weasley — mówi tym pretensjonalnym, wysokim głosem przeciągającym samogłoski, który, mam wrażenie, od zawsze przeznaczony jest wyłącznie dla Harry’ego. — A, zapomniałem ci przekazać. Chang biegnie tu po to, żeby ci powiedzieć, że nastąpiła zmiana planów i lecisz do Finlandii sama, bo Robins ciągle nie doszła do siebie i potrzebuje jakiejś asysty w Beauxbatons. Powodzenia!

Widzę, jak zrównuje się z Cho i zatrzymuje ją w pół kroku. Zostajemy z Harrym sami, a do mojego świstoklika jeszcze całe trzy minuty.

— Widzę, że dużo się u ciebie dzieje — komentuje Harry, zerkając z ciekawością na plik dokumentów w moich ramionach. Szybko zamykam teczkę i przytulam ją do piersi, po czym dociera do mnie, że to przecież bez sensu. Harry szefuje Biuru Aurorów i z pewnością wie już o wydarzeniu tak olbrzymiej skali jak Turniej Trójmagiczny. Jeśli to jednak prawda, to nie daje tego po sobie poznać.

— Nie narzekam na brak atrakcji, to prawda — odpowiadam. Brzmi to dużo radośniej niż przed sekundą w mojej głowie, niemal ekstatycznie. — Dzieciaki mają od wczoraj podwójną obstawę, więc mogę sobie pozwolić na więcej swobody — dodaję.

Jestem na siebie trochę zła. Wiem, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziałam nieco wojowniczym tonem, zupełnie jakbym się broniła przed atakiem albo, co gorsza, miała coś na sumieniu. Po porannej rozmowie z Malfoyem zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy istotnie próbowałam zawsze przed Harrym udowadniać, że jestem perfekcyjną matką, a teraz moje wątpliwości są tylko większe.

— Podwójną obstawę?

Opowiadam mu o Teddym i Stworku. Obecność chrześniaka wcale go nie dziwi — no jasne, pewnie Teddy wyspowiadał mu się już sekundę po tym, jak się u nas rozpakował — ale informację o Stworku kwituje śmiechem.

— To chyba ostatnia osoba, którą sobie wyobrażałem w towarzystwie naszych dzieci — mówi. — Co się stało?

Nie chcę się wdawać w szczegóły moich rozmów z Malfoyem, więc tylko wzruszam ramionami.

— Długa historia. Chcesz wziąć ich na weekend? — proponuję spontanicznie i po minie Harry’ego widzę, że się tego zupełnie nie spodziewał. — Wiem, wiem, to _mój_ weekend i jeśli masz jakieś plany, to oczywiście...

— Nie! — przerywa mi natychmiast. — Nie mam planów, z chęcią ich wezmę. To po prostu... pierwszy raz, kiedy dostaję ich poza harmonogramem.

— To w końcu też twoje dzieci — odpowiadam pogodnie, choć jest to właściwie uśmiech przez łzy, bo nagle uświadamiam sobie, co takiego zrobiłam. Chciałam wyjść przed szereg i zrobić coś dla siebie niezbyt charakterystycznego, a zdaje się, że ograniczyłam swój kontakt z dziećmi przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie do ledwie kilku godzin dziennie, i to bez weekendów.

Cieszę się, kiedy Straphil wykrzykuje moje imię, bo Harry zaczyna mi się przyglądać uważnie, jakby próbował telepatycznie wydrzeć ze mnie powody tej nagłej przemiany. Patrzę mu prosto w oczy i uśmiecham się — gdybym istotnie miała jakikolwiek sekret, mogłabym go z powodzeniem zabrać do grobu. Harry nigdy nie był zbyt mocny w całym tym... _czytaniu umysłów._

— Lecę, praca czeka.

— Wpadnę na chwilę wieczorem dogadać szczegóły! — krzyczy za mną Harry, kiedy lawiruję pomiędzy ludźmi, próbując dotrzeć do świstoklika, zanim Straphil skończy odliczanie:

— Pięć... cztery... trzy... dwa... jeden... Ginny Weasley, Durmstrang!

Łapię pustą puszkę po herbatnikach i piętnaście sekund później ląduję po kolana w bagnistej kałuży.

Klnę soczyście i natychmiast wyskakuję na trawę, żeby się osuszyć. Z jednej strony otacza mnie gęsty las, z drugiej — błękitne jezioro. Cały ten obrazek wygląda odrobinę zbyt rajsko w porównaniu z moim wyobrażeniem lodowatej północy, prawdę mówiąc, a temperatura jest w tej chwili bardzo podobna do tej w Wielkiej Brytanii. Oczywiście kałuża, w której wylądowałam, jest jedyną w okolicy.

Rozglądam się niepewnie dookoła. Wszystko pięknie, ale gdzie jest Durmstrang? Jako że nie spodziewam się go znaleźć pośrodku jeziora, odwracam się, by wejść w głąb lasu, a wtedy mój wzrok pada na kierunkowskaz, którego albo wcześniej nie zauważyłam, albo zwyczajnie go tam nie było. Zabawne — strzałka skierowana jest w stronę jeziora. Że też nie pomyślałam wcześniej o wyciągnięciu od kogoś jakichś instrukcji! Nie liczyłam przecież na to, że świstoklik przeniesie mnie prosto do głównego holu.

Wzruszam ramionami i podchodzę do jeziora, pochylam się nad nim i moczę rękę w zimnej wodzie — tylko że... to nie jest woda? Czuję się trochę tak, jakbym zanurzała dłoń we wnętrznościach ducha. Zgadując, co powinnam zrobić — a ta perspektywa nie napawa mnie wcale ekscytacją — nabieram powietrza w płuca i wchodzę szybko do środka. Gdy zanurzam się cała, świat jakby przewraca się do góry nogami. Nie jestem już w jeziorze.

Teraz stoję na zboczu góry, na ścieżce prowadzącej od jednego z trzech kolorowych jezior do zamku. Durmstrang jest stosunkowo małym budynkiem, ledwie czteropiętrowym i nie tak rozłożystym jak Hogwart; o bardzo klasycznej architekturze i dużo mniejszych, choć licznych oknach. Schodzę ścieżką w dół, uważnie spoglądając pod nogi, bo łatwo się poślizgnąć na kamieniach i runąć głową w dół prosto do najmniejszego z jezior, ciemnozielonego o podejrzanie niespokojnej tafli. Idę o zakład, że tym razem nie zanurzyłabym się w ektoplazmie, lecz jak najbardziej rzeczywistej, lodowatej wodzie.

Wejścia do zamku strzeże dwóch młodych chłopców w krwistoczerwonych szatach. Witam się z nimi uprzejmie, ale nie odpowiadają — jeden wyciąga tylko rękę, zachęcając mnie do wejścia do środka.

— Gdzie znajdę gabinet dyrektor Mikkonen? — pytam, bo choć podejrzewam, że w Durmstrangu łatwiej się odnaleźć niż w Hogwarcie, to mimo wszystko nie mam całej wieczności na poszukiwania. Strażnicy się jednak nie odzywają. Ten, który wyciągnął wcześniej rękę, powrócił już do swojej pozycji niewzruszonego posągu, patrzy teraz w dal i nijak nie daje po sobie poznać, że zauważa moją obecność.

Wchodzę po schodach i dopiero wtedy zauważam, że na najwyższym stopniu, tuż za kolumną, siedzi młody mężczyzna. Początkowo wydaje się ledwie uczniem, ale kiedy podchodzę bliżej, stwierdzam, że musi być co najmniej w moim wieku, a może nawet parę lat starszy.

— Pierwsze drzwi na lewo po drugiej stronie holu — mówi, uśmiechając się do mnie.

Jego ciemna skóra kontrastuje z żywym błękitem oczu, a te przewiercają mnie na wylot.

— Dzięki — odpowiadam i przekraczam próg zamku, a choć wcale się już nie odwracam, to podskórnie czuję, że wzrok nieznajomego odprowadza mnie aż do zakrętu.

Echo moich kroków odbija się od ścian — jest coś złowrogiego w tej monumentalnej pustce, która składa się na wystrój holu. Nie ma tam niczego oprócz dwóch kolumn przy wejściu i mosiężnego kandelabru pod sufitem. Żadnego obrazu, posągu, gobelinu — nic. Dopiero za rogiem zauważam szereg drzwi i dwa wyjścia na klatkę schodową.

Pukam do drzwi, do których przytwierdzona jest tabliczka z napisem: „Dyrektor Durmstrangu, Mari Mikkonen” powielonym w siedmiu różnych językach. Otwiera mi wysoka blondynka o surowym spojrzeniu — ale surowym w inny sposób niż spojrzenie McGonagall. Mari Mikkonen nie ma w sobie ani krztyny łagodności, jest jak wilk polujący na zwierzynę. Szybko łajam się w myślach za to skojarzenie. Zła sława Durmstrangu nie daje jego absolwentom zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu w oczach nudnych Brytyjczyków.

— Pani Weasley, jak mniemam? Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu — oznajmia dyrektorka, zanim zdążę otworzyć usta. Przyciskam teczkę do piersi i wchodzę do środka.

— Nie szkodzi, powinno nam to zająć w porywach do pół godziny — odpowiadam spokojnie. Postanawiam, że nie pozwolę się zapędzić do kąta, celowo czy nie. To ja organizuję Turniej i to ja muszę być głównodowodzącym tej rozmowy. Zastanawiam się przez chwilę, po czym dodaję wymownie: — _Dzień dobry._

Mikkonen albo nie łapie aluzji, albo ją ignoruje. Wyciąga z gabloty gruby segregator i kładzie go na biurku przede mną.

— To sprawozdanie z organizacji ostatniego turnieju. Bardzo jesteśmy z niego dumni. Polecam skorzystanie z naszych rozwiązań.

W wolnym tłumaczeniu: „zróbcie to tak samo, a nie pójdzie na noże”.

— Dziękuję, pani Mikkonen. Z pewnością bardzo się przyda. Nie będziemy jednak mogli skorzystać z wielu rozwiązań, mam nadzieję, że pani rozumie. — Widzę, jak oczy jej się delikatnie zwężają, ale poza tym pozostaje niewzruszona. Czy aby zostać przyjętym do Durmstrangu, należy posiadać umiejętność nieokazywania uczuć? — Zwłaszcza że chodzi o bezpieczeństwo uczniów.

Mari Mikkonen uśmiecha się z politowaniem.

— Gdyby chodziło o bezpieczeństwo uczniów, Turniej nigdy nie zostałby reaktywowany — oznajmia chłodno. Jej angielski akcent jest tak dobry, że prawie nie czuję, iż rozmawiam z obcokrajowcem. — W Turnieju od zawsze chodzi o rywalizację.

Myślę sobie o Harrym, Cedriku i Moodym. O smokach, trytonach i sfinksach.

O Jimie.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie pani przeszkadzało, jeśli w przyszłym roku będzie chodziło o rywalizację _oraz_ bezpieczeństwo uczniów — mówię sucho, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

— Powodzenia — uśmiecha się Mikkonen i składa podpis na wyciągniętym przeze mnie z teczki formularzu. Przez kilka minut siedzimy w ciszy, dopełniając formalności, słychać tylko skrobanie pióra i skrzeczenie dzikiego ptactwa za oknami.

W końcu Mikkonen podnosi na mnie wzrok i przesuwa w moją stronę segregator.

— Mimo wszystko proszę to zabrać, na pewno się przyda. — Podnosi się zza biurka i podchodzi do drzwi, a kiedy je otwiera, po drugiej stronie ktoś już czeka. — Artie zajmował się organizacją turnieju pięć lat temu, opowie pani o szczegółach. A tymczasem przepraszam, śpieszę się na zebranie Rady Nadzorczej.

Wstaję, lekko zaskoczona, zabieram segregator i wychodzę. Artiem okazuje się ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, którego spotkałam na schodach wejściowych.

— Cześć — mówi. — Spacer?

Kiwam głową i odwracam się do dyrektorki.

— Będziemy w kontakcie — rzucam na pożegnanie, a ona w odpowiedzi... zamyka mi drzwi przed nosem.

— Milusia — sarkam, kiedy Artie prowadzi mnie korytarzem do zachodniej klatki schodowej. — Nie mogę się doczekać współpracy. Jestem Ginny Weasley — rzucam w kierunku jego pleców, nieco onieśmielona faktem, że wszyscy tutaj zdają się mieć dobre maniery w poważaniu.

Artie odwraca się do mnie w pół kroku, niezmiennie szeroko uśmiechnięty, i odpowiada na to jedynie:

— Wiem.

Skąd wie, nie mam pojęcia. Nie przypuszczam, by echo wojennych wydarzeń w Wielkiej Brytanii przebyło bez zniekształceń długą drogę od wysp aż do Finlandii — może wiedzieli o Harrym, jasne, ale dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby tutaj kojarzyć mnie?

— Dokąd idziemy? — pytam.

— Na czwarte piętro. Z balkonu od południa rozciąga się widok na okolicę, chciałbym, żebyś to zobaczyła, póki tu jesteś. To mój ulubiony element Durmstrangu.

— Chodziłeś tu do szkoły?

— Tak.

— Świetnie mówisz po angielsku — dziwię się.

Jego akcent jest znacznie lepszy niż ten Mikkonen, właściwie nie do odróżnienia od akcentów wszystkich moich angielskich znajomych.

— Moi rodzice są Brytyjczykami — odpowiada Artie, kiedy docieramy w końcu na ostatnie piętro.

_To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego mnie kojarzy._

— Czy są jednymi z tych, którzy gardzili Dumbledore’em, więc wysłali dziecko kilka tysięcy kilometrów dalej, byle tylko nie zaraziło się jego niebezpiecznie egalitarnymi poglądami?

Uśmiech mężczyzny jeszcze się poszerza, o ile to możliwe. Otwiera przede mną drzwi na balkon, a moim oczom ukazuje się obrazek jak z bajki. Każde z trzech jezior ma kształt łzy — jedno jest ciemnozielone, drugie szafirowe, trzecie intensywnie fioletowe. W miejscu, w którym jeziora się spotykają, zaczyna się wić w górę kręta ścieżka aż na szczyt wzgórza, które nieco przypomina wyglądem lodowiec. Po prawej stronie rozciągają się z kolei ogromne, sięgające aż po horyzont połacie zieleni. Chociaż sam zamek nie umywa się nawet do Hogwartu, to okolica... okolica bije Hogsmeade na głowę.

— Są jednymi z tych, których podzieliła wojna — odpowiada Artie, z triumfem obserwując moją reakcję na rozpościerający się przed nami widok. — Mój ojciec absolutnie nie chciał opuścić Wielkiej Brytanii, twierdząc, że ministerstwo go potrzebuje, a moja matka marzyła tylko o tym, żeby uciec jak najdalej od walki i Voldemorta, zapewnić mi szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. _Jakiekolwiek_ dzieciństwo.

Patrzę na mojego towarzysza uważnie — nie zająknął się nawet podczas wypowiadania imienia Voldemorta. Czy wystarczyło znaleźć się odpowiednio daleko od wojny, by zdusić w sobie strach? Czy to dlatego zawsze podczas aktywności czarnoksiężników — Grindelwalda, Voldemorta — zostawiano Wielką Brytanię samej sobie? Ignorowanie zagrożenia eliminuje zagrożenie czy coś takiego.

— Co się stało z twoim ojcem?

— Żyje. Ale mamy bardzo sporadyczny kontakt. — Przechyla się przez barierkę i wypuszcza z różdżki setki mydlanych baniek, które unoszą się wysoko ponad górę, a potem niczym półprzezroczyste chmury jedna po drugiej zanurzają się w wodach najbliższego jeziora. — Pochlebiasz mi swoim zainteresowaniem, Ginny, ale chyba nie pojawiłaś się tu, żeby rozmawiać ze mną o moim dzieciństwie.

— Właściwie to w ogóle nie pojawiłam się tutaj, żeby rozmawiać _z tobą_ — odpowiadam, zanim zdążę się ugryźć w język. To w końcu dość oschła uwaga w stosunku do kogoś, kto jako jedyna dotąd osoba w Durmstrangu okazała mi jakąkolwiek sympatię. — To znaczy... wiesz, że pojawiłam się tutaj, żeby porozmawiać z Mari Mikkonen. Tymczasem ona nie tylko wzgardziła moim przywiązaniem do bezpieczeństwa, ale wręcz wyrzuciła mnie ze swojego gabinetu, kiedy znudziła ją rozmowa.

Artie parska śmiechem. Zauważam, że jest niezwykle przystojnym mężczyzną, a wszystko, co mówi i robi, pełne jest takiego... niewymuszonego wdzięku. Najpierw robi mi się trochę niezręcznie, że oceniam w ogóle walory estetyczne innego mężczyzny, a potem sobie przypominam, że przecież mogę to robić. Ja i Harry należymy już do przeszłości, mogę sobie fantazjować, o kim chcę.

Nie żebym chciała oczywiście fantazjować o Artiem, ledwie go przecież znam.

— Nie bierz tego do siebie — mówi Artie, przerywając mój zawstydzający łańcuszek myślowy. — Mari już taka jest, trudno ją przekonać do idei, której nie popiera. Ale nie martw się, kiedy już rozpoczniecie przygotowania, będzie kręcić nosem i krytykować, ale nie kiwnie palcem, żeby wam przeszkodzić. Organizowałem turniej pięć lat temu, więc przyjmij te informacje za pewnik.

— Dzięki. Mieliście kilka świetnych pomysłów, gratulacje. Ale jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, wciąż musimy wprowadzić kluczowe zmiany.

Z lasu wyłaniają się dwa renifery i truchtem przebiegają przed zamkiem. Artie opiera się łokciem o barierkę i wlepia we mnie spojrzenie, równie intensywne jak to sprzed kilkunastu minut, kiedy zapytałam go o drogę do gabinetu dyrektorki. Zawsze jest mi pod takim spojrzeniem odrobinę nieswojo; czuję się, jakby ktoś przewiercał mnie na wylot i próbował wydrzeć ze mnie wszystkie sekrety.

— Z tego co o tobie słyszałem — zaczyna, a kiedy unoszę brwi, poprawia się: — O tobie i Hogwarcie, wiesz, te wasze słynne podziały domowe. Powiedziałbym, że ludzie tobie podobni cenią zawsze brawurę i skuteczność ponad bezpieczeństwo. Co przeoczyłem?

— Przeoczyłeś fakt, że jeśli się ma trójkę dzieci, to się z natury staje trzy razy bardziej odpowiedzialnym.

Lub, w przypadku na przykład Harry’ego, ledwie dwa razy.

— Trójkę dzieci? Ty? — dziwi się Artie. — Ale myślałem... To znaczy obiło mi się o uszy, że nie jesteś mężatką.

To doprawdy dziwaczny fragment wiedzy o kimś, kogo się nigdy wcześniej nie spotkało. Wie, kim jestem, ale nie wie, że byłam żoną Harry’ego? Ta prawidłowość nigdy nie działa w tę stronę, nie w naszym świecie.

— _Już_ nie — odpowiadam. Nie mam ochoty drążyć tematu, więc powracam do wcześniej omawianej kwestii, choć mój towarzysz wydaje się wciąż nieco skonfundowany. — W każdym razie mój najstarszy syn, Jim, idzie w przyszłym roku do szkoły. Nawet jeśli nie trafi do Gryffindoru, to jest wszystkim tym, co przed chwilą opisałeś, brawurowym dzieciakiem pełnym determinacji. Jeśli nie zapewnię bezpieczeństwa podczas Turnieju, nie zaznam snu przez dziesięć miesięcy.

— Czyli twojemu zaangażowaniu przyświeca egoistyczny cel? — pyta Artie, a choć nie mówi poważnie, to i tak czuję się trochę głupio.

— Zostałam w to wmanewrowana — wzdycham i od razu mam wyrzuty sumienia, bo to przecież okropne określenie na to, co zrobił dla mnie O’Reilly. Gdyby nie on, pewnie siedziałabym teraz nad tabelami rozgrywek, zastanawiając się, komu jutro oddać dzieci. Wszystko, co się w moim życiu wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, wszystkie olśnienia i zmiany, miały swoje źródło w odejściu O’Reilly’ego i przydzieleniu mi organizacji Turnieju. — Osobiście mam raczej traumatyczne wspomnienia i uważam Turniej za sadystyczną imprezę pompującą ego zarządów szkół i ministerialnych szych.

— A międzynarodowa współpraca? — droczy się ze mną Artie. — A przyjaźń i braterstwo? A nauka tolerancji i szacunku dla odmienności? A wymiana kulturowa?

— Ostatni raz, gdy słyszałam te argumenty, moja przyjaciółka Hermiona próbowała wyłożyć mojemu bratu merytoryczne podstawy jej chęci pocałowania Wiktora Kruma.

— Ach, a więc to twoja przyjaciółka! — woła nagle Artie, zadowolony ze swojego odkrycia. — Ileż ja się o niej nasłuchałem! Chodziłem z Wiktorem do klasy, kumplowaliśmy się. Dostałem chyba z tuzin listów opisujących szczegóły jego nieszczęśliwej miłości. Oni się w końcu nie zeszli, nie?

— Nie — przyznaję z zadowoleniem. Ależ byłby to dla Rona cios! Nikt z nas zresztą nie wyobraża sobie rodziny Weasleyów bez Rosie i Hugona. — Hermiona wyszła po wojnie za mojego brata, a Wiktor wrócił do Bułgarii. W zeszłym roku wygrał z nimi zresztą Mistrzostwa Świata, słyszałeś?

— Czy słyszałem?! Widziałem na własne oczy, a potem trzy razy czytałem twoje sprawozdanie, ojciec podesłał mi kopię. Stąd cię zresztą kojarzę. Bo _Korespondentka z Holyhead_ to ty, prawda?

Niesamowite. To prawdopodobnie pierwsza osoba w moim życiu, która kojarzy mnie poprzez moją dziennikarską pracę, a nie bycie żoną Harry’ego.

— Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieli szansę ze sobą współpracować — oznajmiam nagle z podekscytowaniem, bo o ile Durmstrang nie jawi mi się na razie jako przyjazne miejsce, to Artie z pewnością jest chlubnym wyjątkiem od reguły.

— Och, o to się nie musisz martwić — odpowiada Artie tajemniczo i ponownie się do mnie uśmiecha.

Otwieram segregator, który dała mi Mikkonen, i staram się odgonić myśl o jego pełnych, nad wyraz kształtnych ustach. To ostatnia rzecz, o której powinnam w tej chwili myśleć.

Trzy godziny później stoimy w miejscu, do którego doprowadził mnie nasz ministerialny świstoklik. Drogowskazu z napisem „Durmstrang” już tam jednak nie ma.

— To dlatego, że nikt go teraz nie potrzebuje — wyjaśnia mi Artie.

— Jak ktokolwiek do was w ogóle trafia? — pytam ze śmiechem, rozglądając się po okolicy. Nawet drogowskaz niewielu by pomógł, nie każdy ma bowiem odruch zanurzania się w jeziorze tylko dlatego, że wydaje mu się niewystarczająco mokre.

— Prawda, jest z tym mały problem, ale tym bardziej chroni to zamek przed niechcianymi gośćmi. Nikt cię nie uprzedził?

Kręcę głową.

— Czas już na mnie, Artie. Muszę jeszcze teleportować się do Hogwartu i załatwić kilka spraw z dyrektorką.

Namierzam wzrokiem pudełko po herbatnikach i celuję w nie różdżką. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że czar powrotny nie przestał jeszcze działać, bo inaczej musiałabym się udać do fińskiego Ministerstwa Magii i tam wnioskować o transport. Jestem też wdzięczna za fakt, że mimo wywiania świstoklika spod drzewa, gdzie go zostawiłam pod kupką liści, żaden renifer nie postanowił go obwąchać. Wyobrażam sobie to wielkie zwierzę materializujące się nagle za biurkiem Straphila i uśmiecham się do tej myśli. Ktoś dawno już powinien wymyślić aktywatory na czar powrotny, inaczej wydawanie tego rodzaju transporterów wydaje się niepotrzebnie ryzykowne.

— Do zobaczenia wkrótce — żegna się Artie i podaje mi rękę.

Nasze spojrzenia się spotykają i zdaję sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie będę w przyszłości potrzebowała asysty podczas tych spotkań, może obecność Demelzy albo Cho ochłodzi nieco moją gotowość do flirtu. To zupełnie nieodpowiednie — nie dość, że mają nas łączyć stosunki służbowe, to jeszcze mam już przecież swoje lata i swój bagaż doświadczeń. Ostatnim, czego potrzebują moje dzieciaki, jest nowy „wujek”.

Przywołuję świstoklik — gwałtowne szarpnięcie jest wystarczającym potwierdzeniem, że wciąż działa bez zarzutu. Pojawiam się w ministerstwie chwilę po trzynastej. Straphil przeciska się do mnie przez tłum i wręcza mi zapieczętowaną notatkę zaadresowaną na moje nazwisko; rozpoznaję pismo Cho.

_„My już po, czekamy na Ciebie w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem. CC”_

Cóż, miałam nadzieję, że wrócę pierwsza i zdążę jeszcze coś zjeść, ale prawda jest taka, że zasiedziałam się trochę z Artiem, ponieważ nasze rozmowy o Turnieju nieustannie zbaczały na jakieś bardziej osobiste tematy, a my orientowaliśmy się dopiero w połowie ożywionej dyskusji o ulubionych drużynach sportowych Jima albo przewagach Doliny Księżycowej nad Patagonią.

Nie zahaczam nawet o biuro, tylko od razu zjeżdżam do holu, żeby siecią Fiuu przedostać się do pubu, a Aberforth podskakuje na swoim krześle, kiedy wyskakuję przed nim z płomieni.

— Szlag by cię, Potter!

— Cześć, Ab! — rzucam dziarsko w jego stronę, rozglądając się jednocześnie za Dem i Cho, aż w końcu lokalizuję je pod ścianą w przeciwległym kącie pomieszczenia. Od wojny nie zrobiło się tu ani odrobinę przytulniej, a pub niezmiennie przyciągał szemrane towarzystwo z Hogsmeade i okolic. — Ponownie nazywam się już Weasley, pamiętasz? Co nowego?

— Nie wierzę w rozwody, dziecko — burczy do mnie starzec, ale jednocześnie uśmiecha się gdzieś tam pod bujną brodą. Wiem to, znam doskonale ogniki w jego nigdy się niestarzejących oczach. — Nic nowego, interes kręci się jak zawsze. Tylko w kościach bardziej łupie, chyba czas umierać.

— Tere-fere, mówisz tak od osiemnastu lat. Założę się, że przeżyjesz nas wszystkich. Proszę piwo kremowe do tamtego stolika — wskazuję palcem miejsce, gdzie siedzą dziewczyny, i rzucam na kontuar pięć sykli. Aberforth pstryka na barmana, Niemego Joe, który opieszale zaczyna czyścić kranik.

Kiedy przechodzę przez pub, słyszę donośny śmiech Demelzy i cichy głos Cho opowiadającej jakąś historię. Żadna jeszcze nie zauważyła mojej obecności, choć poza nimi w środku jest o tej porze ledwie kilka osób.

— Cześć — mówię i przysuwam sobie krzesło. Demelza spogląda na mnie z zaskoczeniem, zupełnie nie widać już po niej porannej niedyspozycji. Ach, gdybym ja z podobną prędkością potrafiła się pozbywać skutków nadużycia alkoholu!

— W końcu — oznajmia Cho. — Siedzimy tu już ponad godzinę, zaraz się upijemy i nie będziemy w stanie stanąć twarzą w twarz z McGonagall.

— Upijecie się piwem kremowym? — pytam, unosząc brew.

— Oparami! — odpowiada Cho i obie parskają śmiechem. Hermetyczne żarty są zabawne tylko wtedy, kiedy jest się po odpowiedniej stronie sekretu. Ja w tej chwili jestem po nieodpowiedniej, ale cieszę się, że się wydają dogadywać.

— Jak Beauxbatons?

— Świetnie — odpowiada Dem. — Szkoda, że nie mogłaś być z nami! Dyrektor Michel jest najzabawniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, uwielbiam go. I podpisał nam wszystko bez uwag, powiedział, że oddaje się w nasze ręce.

— Tak, był bardzo uprzejmy i kazał pozdrowić O’Reilly’ego, a kiedy się dowiedział, że już u nas nie pracuje, autentycznie się zasmucił. Powiedział, że pisali do siebie listy, kiedy byli jeszcze w szkole. Mówię ci, Ginny, Francuzi będą nam jedli z ręki.

— No to przynajmniej oni — wzdycham i opowiadam dziewczynom wszystko o swojej podróży do Finlandii, pomijając tylko swoje niezdrowe zainteresowanie Artiem jako mężczyzną. — Mikkonen jeszcze napsuje nam krwi, mówię wam.

— Kurczę, dobrze, że to ty wzięłaś Durmstrang — rzuca Dem z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy. — Wydaje mi się, że poradziłaś sobie całkiem nieźle, ja bym się od razu zamknęła w sobie albo poszła w jakąś defensywę i tylko pogorszyła sytuację.

— Prędzej zaćwierkałabyś ją na śmierć — odzywa się Cho z rozbawieniem.

Dostaję w końcu zamówione piwo, ale to nie Joe mi je przynosi, tylko Ab.

— Masz — mówi, stawiając przede mną kufel oraz... talerz z tostami. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś nic dzisiaj nie jadła.

I z miną sugerującą, że nic go nie obraża bardziej niż mój zagłodzony wygląd, kuśtyka z powrotem w stronę kontuaru.

— No dobra, to mów, co z tym Artiem — mówi po chwili Demelza, a ja czuję, że się lekko rumienię. Przecież bardzo uważnie dawkowałam o nim informacje, niemożliwe, że wyczytała coś między wierszami!

— Co masz na myśli? — pytam.

— Co mam na myśli? No chyba to on będzie z nami współpracował, tak?

— Tak — odpowiadam. — To znaczy... będą oboje, ona i on. Mikkonen na pewno nie chce być wykluczona.

— A kim on jest?

Wzruszam ramionami.

— Chyba jej zastępcą.

— Chyba? — dopytuje Cho. — To nie zapytałaś? Jak on się w ogóle nazywa?

Nagle czuję się jak w jednym z tych snów przed Owutemami, podczas których ktoś mnie egzaminował, a ja dopiero siedząc w sali orientowałam się, że przecież nie zdążyłam się przygotować. Mam pustkę w głowie i zupełnie nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego nie zapytałam go o nazwisko.

— Nie wiem — przyznaję zgodnie z prawdą.

Dziewczyny patrzą na mnie z niedowierzaniem, potem spoglądają na siebie, a potem znów na mnie.

— Nie będę pierwszą osobą, która to powie — odzywa się Demelza.

— Na pewno nie jesteś pierwszą, która to pomyślała — komentuje Cho.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówicie — ucinam dyskusję.

Odgryzam kawałek przygotowanego przez Aberfortha tosta — jest okropny — i zapijam kilkoma łykami piwa. Robi się coraz później, a przecież rozmowa z McGonagall zajmie z pewnością najwięcej czasu, bo nie zadowolą jej na pewno czcze zapewnienia o tym, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie, ona będzie potrzebowała wstępnego planu, harmonogramu zadań, innowacji. Przemagluje nas, aż zapomnimy, jak się nazywamy.

— Chodźmy — mówię w końcu do dziewczyn, które wciąż zerkają na mnie podejrzliwie. Dopijamy wszystkie swoje piwa i wychodzimy. Profesor McGonagall czeka na nas u wejścia do zamku i nie zapowiada się na to, by miała to być krótka wizyta.

Kiedy wracam do domu, jest parę minut przed dziewiętnastą. Jestem koszmarnie zmęczona, ale wiem, że nie będę się mogła położyć przez co najmniej kilka godzin — muszę spędzić trochę czasu z dziećmi, póki mogę, a poza tym Harry zapowiedział się na wieczór. Znając jego, miał na myśli okolice dwudziestej drugiej.

Całą czwórkę zastaję na boisku, bawią się w konkurs akrobacji na miotle. Przysiadam się do chłopców, kiedy Lily szaleje w powietrzu, i pękam z dumy. Jest taka zdolna, zdolniejsza ode mnie czy Harry’ego, zdolniejsza od swoich braci i kuzynostwa. W Hogwarcie na pewno będzie gwiazdą drużyny.

— Cześć, Al. Cześć, Jim. Co dziś robiliście? Wszystko w porządku, Teddy?

— Stworek zrobił placki z brukselką — mówi natychmiast James, potwierdzając moje obawy. — Ale zjadłem.

— I jak?

— Przeżyłem — stwierdza dramatycznie.

— Zjadł dwie porcje — informuje mnie Al donośnym szeptem.

— I obie przeżył? — komentuję ze śmiechem.

Lily ląduje na trawie pośród naszego aplauzu i od razu krzyczy do mnie: „Cześć, mamusiu!”, ale nie rusza się z miejsca, póki chłopcy nie wyciągną ocen. Jim, surowy krytyk, wyciąga jedynie siódemkę. Al jest łaskawszy, obdarowuje siostrę ósemką. Teddy nie patrzy nawet, co podnosi, a jest to tabliczka z numerem dziesięć. Podejrzewam, że to jedyna ocena, której używał przez cały „konkurs”.

— Dzwonił do mnie wujek, pytał, czy jesteś już w domu — mówi, kiedy wchodzimy razem do kuchni, żeby przygotować koktajle. Dzieciakom przyda się wzmocnienie po tylu godzinach szalonej zabawy.

— Harry?

— Nie, Draco.

Patrzę na niego z zaskoczeniem. No tak, przecież Malfoy również był dla niego rodziną, prawdziwszą nawet niż Harry. Technicznie byli właściwie kuzynami, ale ze względu na różnicę wieku Teddy tytułował go zawsze wujkiem. Nie sądziłam jednak, że Malfoy potrafi obsługiwać telefon. Czyżby coś się stało, że szukał mnie przez Teddy’ego?

Zastanawiam się właśnie, czy nie powinnam do niego zafiukać, kiedy rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi wejściowych. Stworek wychyla głowę ze spiżarni, ale kręcę tylko głową i sama idę do korytarza. To z pewnością Harry przyszedł omówić szczegóły weekendu.

Pociągam za klamkę, a moim oczom ukazuje się... Malfoy ze Scorpiusem u boku. Jest to z pewnością jeden z najbardziej niespodziewanych zestawów gości.

— Co tu robisz? — pytam i z powodu szoku nawet nie przychodzi mi do głowy, że powinnam uchylić drzwi i wpuścić ich do środka. Dopiero jego uniesienie brwi przywraca mi odrobinę rozsądku i dobrych manier. — Oczywiście, zapraszam.

— Dzień dobry, pani Weasley — mówi Scorpius. Kiedy ostatni raz go widziałam, byłam jeszcze panią Potter, więc Malfoy musiał go przeszkolić przed ich pojawieniem się tutaj. Dbałość, z jaką Malfoy używa mojego właściwego nazwiska, byłaby zastanawiająca, gdyby nie cała jego historia z Harrym.

— Dzień dobry, Scorpiusie — odpowiadam. — Dawno cię nie widziałam, strasznie wyrosłeś. Napijesz się koktajlu?

Kiwa głową i rozgląda się po wnętrzu domu. Z pewnością zastanawia się, w jaki sposób może się tu pomieścić cała rodzina, skoro jest tu z siedem razy mniej miejsca niż w dworze Malfoyów. A może po prostu kontempluje kolor ścian, to w końcu tylko dziecko.

— Nie wróciłaś do biura — odzywa się Malfoy, kiedy prowadzę ich do kuchni.

— Późno skończyłyśmy w Hogwarcie, było już przed dziewiętnastą. Umawialiśmy się na coś?

— Nie, chciałem tylko... O, cześć, Teddy.

— Cześć, wujku — mówi Teddy i rozlewa koktajl do szklanek. — Cześć, młody.

— Teddy! — rozpromienia się Scorpius i wydaje się równie zadowolony z towarzystwa kuzyna co moje własne dzieci. Nie sądziłam wcześniej, że Teddy spędzał z nim czas, ale teraz wydaje mi się to oczywiste. Skoro Narcyza odnowiła swoje relacje z Andromedą, to Teddy nie miał żadnego powodu, by nie cieszyć się towarzystwem Dracona czy Scorpiusa.

— Chodź, przedstawię cię dzieciakom — mówię do Scorpiusa i razem z Teddym wychodzimy do ogrodu. — Jim, Al, Lily, to jest Scorpius. Muszę załatwić z jego tatą kilka spraw, pobawicie się razem w tym czasie?

— Scorpius też świetnie lata na miotle, możemy zrobić konkurs drużynowy — proponuje Teddy, a Jim i Lily natychmiast temu przyklaskują. Al wzrusza ramionami i oznajmia, że w takim razie on może być ze Scorpiusem w pierwszej grupie.

Uśmiecham się z czułością i wracam do kuchni. Jeśli ma się rodzinę taką jak moja, czy może być coś od niej ważniejszego?

— No dobra, to co się stało? — pytam Malfoya, gdy z ogrodu dobiegają nas pierwsze śmiechy, znaczy: Scorpius został zaakceptowany.

— Nic takiego — odpowiada natychmiast Malfoy i opiera się łokciami o blat. Oboje wiemy, że gdyby to było „nic takiego”, nie pojawiłby się u mnie w domu, i to ze Scorpiusem.

— Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko, bo absolutnie nie mam, ale czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego zabrałeś ze sobą Score’a?

— Obiecałem mu, że dziś wieczorem nie będzie sam. Nikogo nie ma w dworze, a ja bardzo chciałem pogadać. Z tobą. Z kimkolwiek. Czekałem w biurze do osiemnastej, a kiedy nie wróciłaś. kazałem Cole’owi zadzwonić z twojego telefonu do Teddy’ego.

— To wiele tłumaczy. No, to co ci leży na wątrobie?

Próbuję nie zwracać uwagi na absurdalność tego obrazka. Oto stoimy w mojej kuchni przy blacie, ja i Malfoy, bo nagle okazuje się, że każde z nas najbardziej lubi się zwierzać ze swoich problemów akurat temu drugiemu.

— To głupie — uprzedza od razu Malfoy.

— Pewnie tak. Ale wcale nie stanie się mniej głupie, jak mi tego nie powiesz, tylko będziesz się frustrował w samotności.

— Jesteś pewna, że twoje dzieci nie zamordują w międzyczasie mojego syna?

— Najpierw go trochę potorturują, mamy czas.

Malfoy bierze do ręki moją zdobioną solniczkę i zaczyna obracać ją w dłoniach.

— Przydzielili nam nowego szefa — oznajmia.

— Och! Kogo?

Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to Cho, bo tego by ani Malfoy, ani Demelza nie wytrzymali. Zresztą — Cho wspominała, że nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła. Malfoy wzrusza ramionami.

— Kogoś z zewnątrz. Monaghan nie mogła mi powiedzieć, kto to taki, podobno to na razie tajemnica, bo mają problemy z akceptacją Ministra. Ale twierdzi, że to zupełnie nam nieznana osoba. Rozumiesz? Nieznana!

— Może nieznana według Monaghan, przecież nie zna wszystkich czarodziejów. Tym bardziej mam nadzieję, że to ktoś kompetentny, inaczej mogliby równie dobrze zatrudnić jakiegoś lokalnego półgłówka.

— Dzięki — stwierdza gorzko Malfoy i wtedy zaczynam rozumieć.

To nie chodzi o to, że nowy szef może nie być kompetentny. Chodzi o to, że nie jest Malfoyem.

— Hej, przecież sam twierdziłeś, że na pewno cię nie mianują.

— Tak, bo to się wpisuje w politykę ministerstwa od czasu, kiedy staramy się udawać krystalicznie czystych i pozbawionych rys. Rozsądek podpowiada, że nadaję się na to stanowisko jak każdy inny. Mam doświadczenie, wiedzę, znajomości...

Nagle robi mi się go żal. Nie pokazuję tego po sobie — ostatnim, czego potrzebuje, jest czyjaś litość — ale kładę mu rękę na ramieniu i oznajmiam z przekonaniem:

— Nie nadajesz się na to stanowisko jak _każdy_ inny. Nadajesz się jak niewielu i mówię to zupełnie szczerze. Pracowałeś na to ciężko, ba, czasem się dziwiłam, dlaczego tak się starasz. Ty, który miałeś wszelkie środki i brak skrupułów, by wybrać łatwiejszą drogę, jak kiedyś twój ojciec. Minęło ledwie parę dni, od kiedy zastępujesz szefa, a ja już polubiłam nasze sprzeczki.

Malfoy przewraca oczami.

— Dzięki, Weasley, za potraktowanie mnie jak jedno z twoich dzieci. Powiedz mi jeszcze, że moje życie się zmieni, jeśli uwierzę w siebie, i że jeśli będę dobry, to dobro do mnie wróci.

— Dobro do ciebie wróci? Aż tak bym się nie zapędzała. Dobro wypuszczone przez ciebie w świat ucieknie jak najdalej, co najmniej na Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka. Chcesz trochę odwróconej motywacji? Mogę ci zawsze powiedzieć, że jesteś bezwartościowym śmieciem, ale nie sądzę, że ci to w czymkolwiek pomoże.

Malfoy uśmiecha się do mnie z politowaniem, ale wiem, że wbrew pozorom poprawiłam mu nieco humor. Nie pokazał tego po sobie, ale skoro się u mnie pojawił, to musiał się naprawdę wściec tą informacją. Kto wie, może skrycie wierzył, że kiedy przejmie obowiązki O’Reilly’ego, nikt nie będzie chciał go zmieniać na kogoś w ich mniemaniu lepszego.

To wszystko jest takie niesprawiedliwe. Harry mógłby mnie bić i zdradzać, przychodzić do pracy pijany i opluwać przypadkowych przechodniów, a wciąż byłby dla większości „Złotym Chłopcem, który uratował świat”. Malfoy zaś nieistotne, co zrobi, nieważne, jak bardzo będzie się starał — długo jeszcze nie przeskoczy uprzedzeń i zwykłego ludzkiego strachu, który każe się wszystkim dwa razy zastanowić, nim predestynują go do czegoś bardziej odpowiedzialnego niż papierkowa robota w ministerstwie.

Nie dzielę się z nim wcale tym potokiem myśli, więc zwyczajnie go zaskakuję, kiedy postanawiam go spontanicznie przytulić. Przez chwilę się nie porusza, by potem z westchnieniem zażenowania niezręcznie odwzajemnić uścisk.

Ten właśnie moment wybiera sobie Harry na wtargnięcie do kuchni.

— Przepraszam, było otwarte — mówi, wlepiając w nas zaskoczone spojrzenie, które powoli ustępuje miejsca zdecydowanie mniej przyjemnemu wyrazowi. — Przeszkadzam?


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy powoli rozluźnia uścisk, ale mija kilka sekund, nim zabierze ręce z mojej talii.

— Pójdę sprawdzić, jak idzie twoim dzieciom mordowanie Scorpiusa — zwraca się do mnie ze złośliwym uśmiechem, po czym wychodzi kuchennymi drzwiami do ogrodu.

Harry nie porusza się. Jego spojrzenie przepełnione rozczarowaniem i odrazą sugeruje wyłącznie jedno, a mnie nagle robi się bardzo niewygodnie ze świadomością, że mógłby wyciągnąć błędne wnioski ze sceny, której był właśnie świadkiem.

Nie wiem jednak, co mogłabym powiedzieć. „To nie tak, jak myślisz”? Melodramatyczny banał. Zacząć się tłumaczyć? Tylko z czego? Otrzepuję bluzkę z nieistniejącego kurzu, jakbym strząsała z siebie wspomnienie uścisku Malfoya, i uśmiecham się do Harry’ego jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— Spodziewałam się ciebie trochę później — mówię spokojnym głosem. — Chciałam zrobić coś do jedzenia, zebrać dzieciaki... Są jeszcze w ogrodzie, bawią się w konkurs akrobacji. Malfoy przyprowadził Scorpiusa, nie chciałabym ich wyganiać.

Harry przez chwilę robi dziwne miny, jakby chciał mi coś wyrzucić, potem się rozmyślił, potem z kolei pragnął cofnąć to, co byłby mi wyrzucił... Ostatecznie rozkłada ręce i oznajmia nieco bezradnie:

— Nie wiem, co między nami jest, Gin. Nie umiem się odnaleźć.

— Co między nami jest? — powtarzam, bo nie do końca rozumiem, dokąd zmierza. Mam wrażenie, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie to wszystko już rok temu, kiedy postanawialiśmy, że czas się rozstać.

— Obiecaliśmy sobie, że będziemy blisko, ale nie umiemy ze sobą rozmawiać. Unikasz mnie, unikasz Hermiony, prawie nie pojawiasz się w Norze. Chcę się częściej widywać z dziećmi, ale nie chcę nadepnąć ci na odcisk. Proponuję, że będę ich do siebie zabierał na tydzień raz w miesiącu, a ty wymyślasz tysiąc powodów, dla których jest to niemożliwe, a potem sama mi oferujesz, żebym się nimi zajął poza grafikiem. Dowcipkujesz w korytarzach z Malfoyem i jesteś... no, taka jak kiedyś.

Nie wiem, o które kiedyś może mu chodzić tym razem — mieliśmy ich w naszej historii tak wiele — ale doceniam szczerość. Może nie jest to najodpowiedniejszy moment na takie rozmowy, ale mimo wszystko czuję, że jestem mu winna jakieś wyjaśnienie. Jestem je winna nam obojgu.

— Nie wiem, co ci mogę powiedzieć — zaczynam i siadam na blacie tuż obok niego. — Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Ostatnie tygodnie dużo w moim życiu zmieniły. Kocham nasze dzieci i uwielbiam z nimi spędzać czas, ale okazuje się, że bardzo mi brakowało pracy na etat, robienia czegoś... ekscytującego ze swoim życiem.

— Przecież mogłaś to robić zawsze — odpowiada Harry z zawahaniem, jakby zastanawiał się jednocześnie, czy na pewno mnie w żaden sposób nie ograniczał. Uśmiecham się do niego łagodnie i łapię go za rękę.

— Udało mi się zapomnieć, że tego chcę. Nie winię cię, Harry. Nie winię nikogo. To była nasza wspólna decyzja, pamiętasz? Musieliśmy się rozstać, tak było lepiej dla nas obojga, dla dzieci. Od dawna nie mogłam oddychać...

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że brzmię dość żałośnie, na dodatek powtarzam te same puste frazesy, których używałam podczas niekończących się dyskusji o naszym nieszczęściu przed rozwodem. Nie wiem, czy Harry rozumie, co chcę mu przekazać, ale kiedy pyta: „A teraz możesz?”, odrobinę łamie mi serce, bo wie, że muszę odpowiedzieć:

— Tak.

W końcu mogę oddychać.

Harry zabiera rękę i podchodzi do okna, przez które rozpościera się widok na część ogrodu. Od czasu do czasu miga nam przed oczami czyjś wyjątkowo skomplikowany występ na miotle; w tej chwili popisuje się, jeśli mnie wzrok nie zawodzi, Jim.

— Mam po nich wpaść w piątek czy sobotę? — chce wiedzieć Harry, a głos ma suchy i rzeczowy. Prawdopodobnie mimo wszystko zraniłam jego męską dumę, oznajmiając, że w istocie jestem dziś szczęśliwsza, bo nawet jeśli była to najoczywistsza z odpowiedzi, to nie mogła po człowieku tak po prostu spłynąć — nie, jeśli człowiekiem tym był Harry.

Nawet jeśli ja byłam sprawcą jego nieszczęścia, on absolutnie nie chciał być sprawcą mojego.

— Kiedy ci bardziej pasuje. Jeśli w piątek, to poproszę Stworka, żeby mi pomógł przygotować jakiś obiad na niedzielę. Może wpadniesz? Zaproszę Rona i Hermionę z dzieciakami, będzie jak... kiedyś.

Nieważne, które „kiedyś”, w końcu mieliśmy wiele wartych zapamiętania.

— Jasne — odpowiada Harry i wychodzi do ogrodu, a ja podążam za nim, bo raczej nie chciałabym narażać ani jego, ani Malfoya na konieczność otworzenia do siebie ust.

— Tata! — krzyczy Lily radośnie i odkłada swoje tabliczki na trawę, by rzucić się Harry’emu w ramiona. Podchodzę do Malfoya, który właśnie z przerażeniem obserwuje wygłupy Jima w powietrzu.

— Uświadomiłem sobie właśnie — mówi — że będzie ich w Hogwarcie dziesiątki. Dziesiątki rudych, nadaktywnych Weasleyątek, których nie pomieści nawet Gryffindor i będzie je trzeba upychać w innych domach, rozplenią się po całym zamku, zawłaszczą sobie wszystkie przestrzenie...

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówisz o moich dzieciach i dzieciach moich braci, a nie o pladze szarańczy? — upominam go ze śmiechem, który urywa się w momencie, w którym zdaję sobie sprawę, że Malfoy nie do końca może nawet żartować. — Przecież wiesz, że nic już nie jest takie jak dawniej. Nasze dzieci nie przejmują się tym, co spędzało nam sen z powiek. Lily mianowałaby cię Ministrem Magii, gdybyś jej tylko powiedział, że robi najlepszy Zwód Wrońskiego, jaki w życiu widziałeś.

Malfoy kiwa głową bez przekonania. Jim właśnie przybija piątkę Scorpiusowi i krzyczy do Harry’ego, żeby patrzył, jak robią razem pleciony zwis.

Mam wrażenie, że każda z moich rozmów dzisiejszego wieczoru przesiąknięta jest brakiem wiary w dojrzewanie naszego społeczeństwa. Zarówno Harry’emu, jak i Malfoyowi, a przez nich także i po części mnie, wydaje się, że wszystko zawsze będzie dokładnie takie, jak przed dekadą, a świat zacznie się zmieniać dużo później, może dopiero w kolejnym pokoleniu?

Patrzę na moje dzieci, na Scorpiusa i Teddy’ego, i decyduję się w to nie wierzyć. Świat będzie się zmieniał wtedy, kiedy my będziemy gotowi go zmieniać.

— Robisz coś w niedzielę po południu? — pytam szybko, zanim się rozmyślę.

Malfoy przygląda mi się podejrzliwie.

— To zależy, co masz do zaoferowania.

— Pomyślałam, że zaproszę parę osób na obiad. Będzie Harry, może Ron z Hermioną... — Malfoy krzywi się okropnie. — Zaproszę też Demelzę, żebyś się nie czuł nieswojo. I może Cho, jeśli wyrazi ochotę. Będzie Teddy, dzieciaki. Scorpius powinien spędzać więcej czasu z rówieśnikami, nie powiesz mi chyba, że się dziś źle bawi.

Po jego chmurnej minie spodziewałabym się raczej burkliwego: „Nie będziesz mi mówić, jak mam wychowywać własne dziecko”, ale on zupełnie nieoczekiwanie odpowiada:

— Zobaczę, jak nam się ułożą plany.

To zupełnie jakby publicznie oznajmił, że od dziś będzie honorowym członkiem fanklubu rodziny Weasleyów!

Rano oboje przychodzimy do pracy o tej samej porze. Razem wychodzimy z windy i już zamierzamy się udać każde do swojego biura, kiedy zauważamy zamieszanie na drugim końcu holu. Wszyscy, którzy przyszli dziś do pracy wcześniej, tłoczą się teraz pod biurem Malfoya i szepczą między sobą z podekscytowaniem.

Tylko że kiedy podchodzimy bliżej, dociera do nas, że nie jest to już wcale biuro Malfoya. Teraz tabliczka na drzwiach informuje:

__

Szef Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów

Carter Shacklebolt

— Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom — ekscytuje się Wallace, kiedy tylko nas zauważa. Zerkam kątem oka na Malfoya i z ulgą stwierdzam, że bardziej się wydaje zaskoczony niż rozczarowany. Shacklebolt? Czy to jakaś rodzina Ministra Magii? — Prawdę mówiąc, ciągle nie wierzę. Macie pojęcie, kto to może być?

Wallace Smith jest dziesięć lat ode mnie starszym selekcjonerem. Kojarzymy go jako osobę, która „wie wszystko, zna wszystkich” — niezmiennie bije się zresztą o palmę pierwszeństwa w tej kategorii z Demelzą. Jeśli Wallace nie zna człowieka, istnieje niewielka szansa, że ktokolwiek będzie go znał.

Wymijam wszystkich i pukam do drzwi, ale nikt nie odpowiada. Odczekuję kilka sekund, po czym wchodzę do środka, ale biuro jest puste. Najwyraźniej nowy szef nie planuje zaskarbiać sobie naszej sympatii punktualnością.

Zamykamy się w pomieszczeniu z Malfoyem — on zbiera resztki swoich papierów, a ja zaglądam na półki i do gablot, próbując odkryć choćby najdrobniejszy ślad bytności naszego nowego zwierzchnika.

— Czy Kingsley ma brata? — pytam.

Malfoy wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie sądzę. Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. Ani brata, ani syna, przez całe życie żyłem w przeświadczeniu, że został wyhodowany w jakimś akwarium w Departamencie Tajemnic, a jedyną jego rodziną było Biuro Aurorów i Katja.

Katja, sekretarka Ministra, przez wielu uważana jest za drugą najważniejszą osobę w państwie. Albo pierwszą, bo King nawet herbaty nie słodzi bez zapytania jej o zdanie.

Nagle coś sobie przypominam.

— Pamiętasz? Były jakieś problemy z akceptowaniem przez niego tej kandydatury.

— Może to jakiś zidiociały wujek? — sugeruje Malfoy z nadzieją. — Albo całkowita zbieżność nazwisk. Shacklebolt nie chce, żeby go kojarzono z jakimś urzędasem z Magicznych Gier i Sportów, więc oponuje.

— Tak, bo Kingsley nie ma innych zmartwień niż przejmowanie się zbieżnością nazwisk.

— No to nie mam pomysłu!

Drzwi otwierają się i do środka wpada mocno poruszona Demelza.

— Co jest? — pyta od progu. — Co to za akcje? Gdzie ten nowy szefunio?

Od razu zauważam, że coś się w niej zmieniło. Jej zazwyczaj upięte w nieładzie z tyłu głowy blond włosy spływają dziś łagodnymi falami na ramiona i plecy, a zamiast nieodłączonych trampek i T-shirtu ma na sobie zwiewną sukienkę w kwiaty.

— Ktoś umarł? — pyta Malfoy, omiatając spojrzeniem wszystkie jej krągłości i uwypuklenia. Przewracam oczami i odzywam się:

— Malfoy chciał zapytać, co to za okazja, że wprawiasz nas wszystkich w zakłopotanie swoją ponadprzeciętną atrakcyjnością.

— Lato — odpowiada Dem enigmatycznie i uśmiecha się do nas szeroko. — A teraz sprzedajcie mi w końcu, proszę, najświeższe ploty, bo umieram z niecierpliwości!

— Niestety sami nic nie wiemy — wzdycham.

— Smith też nie — dodaje Malfoy, uprzedzając kolejne pytanie Dem.

— Jak się czujesz? — pyta go więc zamiast tego, a ja od razu widzę, że jego cierpliwość się w tym momencie kończy.

Mruży oczy i odpowiada cynicznie:

— Jak ktoś, komu zaproponowano stołek na trzy dni, a potem zgodnie z obietnicą usadzono na nim kogoś innego. Czy możecie się wszyscy zająć sobą, zamiast nieustannie cmokać nad moim losem? Nie potrzebuję ani waszej troski, ani tym bardziej litości.

Demelza przez chwilę wygląda, jakby zamierzała się roześmiać, ale całe szczęście udaje jej się odebrać ode mnie ostrzegawczy sygnał wzrokowy, więc tylko wzdycha z politowaniem i odrzuca do tyłu swoje długie włosy.

— Matko, Draco, weź się w garść. Nikt się nad tobą nie lituje, zwyczajnie cię lubimy, ty baranie.

Tak, tylko Dem może wyznawać uczucia takim tonem, jakby komuś wymyślała od sklątek tylnowybuchowych.

— Wszystko jedno — burczy dalej Malfoy, najwyraźniej wciąż nieprzejednany. — Do niczego mi się wasza sympatia nie przydaje.

— Okej — wzrusza ramionami Dem. — Od tej pory będę cię nienawidzić, pasuje? — Po czym odwraca się do wyjścia i tylko rzuca jeszcze przez ramię: — Czy przyjmiesz kubek kawy jako wyraz mojej szczerej i gorącej nienawiści?

Przez parę sekund mierzą się spojrzeniami, a po chwili Malfoy mięknie i kiwa głową. Dem zamyka za sobą drzwi.

— Jesteście beznadziejne — dociera jeszcze do moich uszu. — Totalnie, absolutnie bezużyteczne. — Malfoy podchodzi do biurka, zrywa z pliku dokumentów karteczkę „ważne” i wrzuca go do stojącego w rogu śmietnika. Odpina od tablicy zdjęcie Scorpiusa, wkłada pod pachę teczkę z tabelami rozgrywek, a przed wyjściem rozregulowuje jeszcze system pogodowy. — Przy okazji... Jestem wolny w niedzielę, gdyby twoje zaproszenie było dalej aktualne.

Nie komentuję tego napadu zdziecinnienia — każdemu się zdarza, nie będę udawać, że ja zawsze zachowuję się stosownie do mojego wieku i sytuacji życiowej — ani nie daję po sobie poznać, że przejrzałam jego impertynencką pozę.

— Aktualne — odpowiadam tylko i rozchodzimy się do swoich biur.

Przez cały dzień nie mogę się zresztą skupić na pracy, bo zachodzę w głowę, co takiego może w moim życiu zmienić obecność nowego szefa departamentu. Niby minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie i nie zdążyłam się właściwie przywiązać do swojego nowego zakresu obowiązków — nie wspominając w ogóle o organizacji Turnieju, czym zajmuję się ledwie od kilku dni — ale na razie jest mi tu po prostu dobrze. Nie mam ochoty niczego zmieniać ani dostosowywać się do oczekiwań osoby, która nic nie wie o specyfice tego miejsca.

Muszę napisać notatkę służbową dla Konfederacji, ale zawisam bez ruchu nad pergaminem po nakreśleniu zaledwie dwóch słów:

_Droga Jaqueline,_

Droga Jaqueline, wybacz, że nie poświęcam ci w pełni swojej uwagi, ale moje myśli zajmują w tej chwili bardziej przyziemne sprawy, na przykład samopoczucie Malfoya, ćwierkająca od bladego świtu Demelza oraz wspomnienie, którego nie mogę się pozbyć z głowy od rana: Stworek poprawiający śpiącej Lily kocyk, kiedy wydaje mu się, że nie widzę.

Niech nie myśli, że uśpi tym moją czujność — wciąż planuję się go pozbyć, kiedy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja. Prawdopodobnie tuż po tym, jak Hermiona zrobi mi wykład pod tytułem: _co też ja sobie wyobrażam, przyjmując skrzata w ramach „prezentu”, i skąd mam pewność, że Malfoy odpowiednio uczciwie ocenił wartość jego pracy._

Nie mija nawet pół godziny, kiedy Dem energicznie wkracza do mojego biura i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.

— Muszę ci coś powiedzieć — wyznaje.

— No w końcu! — odpowiadam, bo od dawna się przecież zastanawiam, co takiego ma do zarzucenia tej biednej Cho, że zachowuje się w stosunku do niej niczym chorągiewka na wietrze: raz odnosi się do niej z sympatią, w następnej zaś chwili ledwie znosi przebywanie razem w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Dem spogląda na mnie niepewnie.

— Nie... To znaczy... To, co chcę ci powiedzieć, ma związek z Harrym.

Tego się nie spodziewałam.

— Z Harrym?

— Biłam się z myślami, czy powinnam ci to powtórzyć, bo zapytał mnie właściwie między nami, ale wydaje mi się, że powinnaś wiedzieć.

Serce zaczyna mi bić szybko, a w głowie pojawiają się dziesiątki obrazów, jeden bardziej nieprzyjemny od drugiego. Zapytał Dem, czy nie pomogłaby mu mnie przekonać do rzucenia pracy? Nie, to nie w stylu Harry’ego. Może chciał wiedzieć, czy jej zdaniem może się już spotykać z innymi kobietami. Na tę myśl aż robi mi się słabo, bo chociaż sama spędziłam pół wczorajszego dnia, odganiając myśli o Artiem, to wciąż wydaje mi się, że jeszcze na to nie pora. Ach, jednocześnie chcę i nie chcę wiedzieć!

— Wal — oznajmiam w końcu odważnie.

— Spotkałam go rano przy windach. Nie wiem, może to trochę paranoiczne, ale mam wrażenie, że tam na mnie czekał.

— Dlaczego?

— Dlaczego czekał?

— Dlaczego masz takie wrażenie.

— Ach, no tak. Wiesz, jaki jest Harry. — Kiwam głową bez słowa, bo wiem aż za dobrze. — Coś tam wspomniał, że to taki niesamowity przypadek, bo akurat chciałby mnie o coś zapytać, ale przecież on kłamie gorzej od O’Reilly’ego. Jakiś taki był... spięty i nieswój.

— Czego chciał?

Wcale nie planuję, by to pytanie zabrzmiało obcesowo, ale chyba mimo wszystko przejmuję się mocniej, niżbym sobie tego życzyła. Demelza rzuca mi współczujące spojrzenie, zanim wypali:

— Chciał wiedzieć, czy jest coś między tobą i Draconem.

Mam ochotę jednocześnie przewrócić oczami oraz rzucić czymś o ścianę — i nie wiem, co bardziej. Miał szansę zapytać o to wczoraj, na żywo, ale postanowił w ogóle zignorować fakt istnienia Malfoya oraz jego obecności w mojej kuchni. A teraz przydybuje moje koleżanki, licząc na... Na co właściwie? Że wyśpiewają mu wszystkie moje tajemnice — nawet gdyby jakiekolwiek istniały, bo przecież w tej chwili nie mam nic do ukrycia — i jeszcze nie zająkną mi się o tym słowem?

A może chce, żebym się dowiedziała. Chce, żeby dotarła do mnie informacja, że chociaż jest ponad sceny zazdrości w czasie rzeczywistym, to „ma mnie na oku”?

Robię kilka głębokich wdechów i nie pozwalam sobie popaść w paranoję. Mam wrażenie, że im rzadziej go widuję, tym więcej wad mu wymyślam. Harry, którego znam, nie zrobiłby żadnej z tych rzeczy. Może zwyczajnie potrzebował wiedzieć — tak jak ja potrzebowałabym wiedzieć, gdyby nagle zaczęło mi się wydawać, że się z kimś spotyka. _Harry jest mój, ja jestem jego_ — może nie będzie tak już na zawsze, ale pewnie przez długi czas żadne z nas nie pozbędzie się tego wrażenia; w końcu byliśmy parą przez prawie osiemnaście lat.

— Co mu powiedziałaś?

Dem patrzy na mnie, jakbym nagle zwariowała.

— Prawdę. Powiedziałam, że się przyjaźnicie, to wszystko. — A potem jeszcze upewnia się z wahaniem. — Bo to wszystko, Gin?

— Oczywiście, że tak! — wykrzykuję może odrobinę zbyt zapalczywie, bo z tyłu głowy pojawia mi się wizja Harry’ego, który dowiaduje się kiedyś, że się z kimś spotykam. Z kimś, kto nie jest Malfoyem, kto nie jest nikim Harry’emu znanym...

Postanawiam, że oddeleguję Demelzę albo Cho do Durmstrangu, a sama zajmę się Beauxbatons. Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

— No, a zatem po sprawie.

Jak znam siebie i Harry’ego, to nigdy nie będzie po prostu „po sprawie”, ale kiwam głową na odczepnego.

— A ty? — zagaduję. — Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu, co się dzieje? Wczoraj ledwie się utrzymywałaś na nogach, dziś prawie fruwasz.

Intensywny rumieniec występuje jej na policzki, kiedy próbuje za wszelką cenę uniknąć mojego spojrzenia.

— Przepraszam cię, strasznie się przedwczoraj w nocy upodliłam. Moją kuzynkę rzucił facet, zabrałam ją na jedną szklaneczkę, skończyło się na trzech butelkach, a resztę już znasz.

Dokładnie takim samym tonem Al opowiadał mi w zeszłym tygodniu, w jaki sposób wszedł w posiadanie bagiennej żaby. „Przyrzekam, mamo, znalazłem ją u siebie pod łóżkiem, musiała zabłądzić w nocy. Moooogę ją zatrzymać?”

Kazałam Alowi wynieść żabę na pole, ale Demelza jest dorosła i ma prawo decydować, kiedy i czy w ogóle chce się przede mną otworzyć.

— Jeśli będziesz miała potrzebę, pamiętaj, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć — mówię.

— Dzięki — odpowiada ze śmiechem, którym być może próbuje zamaskować zmieszanie.

Dem była przy mnie zawsze — w lepszych i gorszych chwilach — podobnie jak Luna, póki nie zamieszkała w Argentynie, i Astoria, póki nie... Póki nie odeszła. Nie zawsze byłam najprzykładniejszą przyjaciółką — z trójką dzieci trudno być nawet przykładną matką, nie mówiąc o innych funkcjach społecznych — ale być może powoli nadchodzi czas, kiedy powinnam zacząć ludziom odpłacać za wierne trwanie u mojego boku niezależnie od okoliczności.

Około południa sytuacja w departamencie powoli zaczyna się wymykać spod kontroli. Ludzie, którzy cały poranek zajmowali się wymyślaniem teorii spiskowych dotyczących tożsamości i intencji Cartera Shacklebolta, nagle przypominają sobie, że przecież zatrudniono ich w jakimś konkretnym celu i jeśli nie zaczną w końcu zajmować się przydzielonymi zadaniami, nikt tego za nich nie zrobi.

Wszyscy czytelnicy „Proroka Codziennego” są już po śniadaniu, co oznacza, że zdążyli doczytać informacje na temat zmian w harmonogramie meczów i mają mnóstwo energii, by zacząć nam posyłać — zapowiedziane wczoraj przez Malfoya — rozeźlone wiadomości. Mam na swoim biurku już sporej wielkości stos, a pierwsza od góry koperta zaadresowana jest „do tych idiotów, którym się wydaje, że mogą do woli manipulować tradycją”. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, jak wygląda w tej chwili gabinet Malfoya.

I tylko Cho i jej zespół uśmiechają się do nas z politowaniem, kiedy spotykamy się co chwilę w korytarzu — a to w pogoni za kawą, a to z interesem do Gladys, a to z naręczem listów wynoszonych do sowiarni.

— Mówiłam ci — śmieje się do mnie Cho, popijając kawę nad najnowszym numerem „Czarownicy”. — Patenty są idealnym miejscem do realizacji zawodowej. Blisko splendoru, ale bez tego całego... śmietniska.

Kiwam głową, ledwie rejestrując wypowiadane przez nią słowa. Wysłałam już kompletną dokumentację do szkół, dokończyłam w końcu list dla Jaqueline, zabezpieczyłam nagromadzoną pocztę przed wybuchem — mamy tu dość bogatą historię z wyjcami — i poinformowałam Dem, że od tej chwili będzie się zajmować Durmstrangiem zamiast mnie. O czym zapominam?

— Ginny, potrzebuję twojego podpisu pod sprostowaniem do „Proroka...”, przez przypadek puściliśmy dwa razy tę samą datę dla dwóch różnych meczów.

— Hej, widziałaś może Malfoya? Od godziny nie ma go w gabinecie, a sowiarnia powoli dostaje zadyszki.

— Kto ma moje raporty z zeszłego roku? Potrzebuję pilnie danych z boisk w Szkocji, może uda się tam wypchnąć chociaż mecz Zjednoczeni kontra Armaty.

— Na którą umawiać dziewczyny do Harpii? Czy ty albo Dem będziecie miały czas w poniedziałek, żeby je przygotować?

To zabawne. Gdybym nie miała dzieci, pewnie wybuchłabym teraz od nadmiaru bodźców. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że jestem raczej energiczną osobą, a potem Jim nauczył się chodzić i musiałam zrewidować to przeświadczenie. Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów jest dziś dla mnie niczym więcej niż standardowym obrazkiem z życia matki Jamesa, Albusa i Lily Potterów.

Staję na podwyższeniu i zaczynam wydawać polecenia, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, gdzie zniknął Malfoy oraz czy uda mi się wymknąć chociaż na chwilę do biura Cole’a, żeby zadzwonić do Teddy’ego.

Tłum powoli się rozrzedza — pewnie za sprawą Dem, która tych mniej lotnych urzędasów wypycha z kolejki, kiedy zaczynają zadawać raz po raz te same pytania — a ja powoli zaczynam na nowo odróżniać od siebie dźwięki.

_Bach! Bach! Bach!_ To Wallace z zapałem pieczętuje zezwolenia przy biurku Tobiasa.

_Tssst!_ A to Gladys kopiuje do biura Ministra nasze finalne opracowania negocjacji.

_Dzyń!_ Winda zatrzymuje się na naszym piętrze, ktoś z niej wychodzi.

Podnoszę wzrok znad przedruku „Proroka...” i na chwilę zatrzymuje mi się serce.

To te błękitne oczy, które mi się dziś śniły. Ten sam szeroki, śnieżnobiały uśmiech.

Zeskakuję ze stopnia i próbuję w ułamku sekundy pozbierać się do kupy. Co on tutaj robi? Kurczę, czy będzie bardzo niezręcznie, jeśli go teraz poinformuję, że wszystkie sprawy związane z Turniejem powinien załatwiać od dziś wyłącznie z Demelzą?

Widzę, jak przeciska się do mnie przez tłum; z przyzwyczajenia przygładzam bluzkę i zakładam włosy za ucho.

— Artie, cześć — zwracam się do niego pogodnie, a choć gardło mam ściśnięte z zaskoczenia, to chyba udaje mi się wypowiedzieć tę niezwykle skomplikowaną kwestię dość neutralnym tonem. Kątem oka widzę, jak Dem na dźwięk tego imienia podnosi głowę z ciekawością. Albo mocno szumi mi w uszach, albo większość ludzi dookoła mnie ścisza głosy lub milknie zupełnie.

— Ginny — odpowiada Artie i pochyla lekko głowę w geście powitania.

— Znacie się? — pyta nagle Malfoy, wyskakując zza pleców Artiego. A przynajmniej mnie się wydaje, że wyskakuje, bo pojawia się w moim polu widzenia po raz pierwszy, odkąd spostrzegłam Artiego przy windach.

— Jasne, to jest...

Ale Artie przerywa mi gestem i, nie spuszczając wzroku z mojej twarzy, kończy za mnie:

— Carter Shacklebolt. — Po czym odwraca się w stronę pozostałych pracowników i dodaje: — Miło mi was wszystkich poznać, mam nadzieję, że wkrótce pomożecie mi się wdrożyć i wspólnie będziemy kontynuować to, co Dougal O’Reilly z taką klasą dźwigał na swoich barkach przez długie lata.

Wymieniamy z Dem spojrzenia. Jej mówi: „Czy jest gdzieś tu miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie? Potrzebuję dobrze się usadzić, żeby mi nie umknęła ani sekunda zapowiadającego się przedstawienia”, moje... moje w tej chwili mówi po prostu: „Co się właśnie stało?!”.

Artie. Carter. Carter Shacklebolt. Ach, więc to dlatego pytanie ludzi o nazwisko i pełnioną funkcję ma takie znaczenie!

Nie odzywam się ani słowem, ale zabieram dokumenty i wycofuję się do swojego biura. Zatrzaskuję drzwi, zanim ktokolwiek — Malfoy, Demelza, Cho — zdąży za mną podążyć; siadam przy biurku i zaczynam bezmyślnie gapić się w ścianę. Nie czuję nawet rozdrażnienia, jestem zwyczajnie zmęczona. Prawdopodobnie zrobiłam z siebie wczoraj idiotkę i teraz będę musiała żyć z tą świadomością, bo facet, który jeszcze kilka godzin temu był niewinną fantazją, dziś okazuje się moim nowym przełożonym.

Cóż, przynajmniej ewentualne zadurzenie mogę zdecydowanie wykluczyć. Co innego flirtować okazjonalnie z atrakcyjnym prawie-że nieznajomym, a co innego okazywać jakiekolwiek ciepłe uczucia osobie, która zataiła przede mną swoją tożsamość, żeby... co właściwie? Wyciągnąć ode mnie informacje? Przecież prawie wcale nie rozmawialiśmy o mojej pracy. Zdobyć moje zaufanie? Niemożliwe, musiał wiedzieć, że plan ten spali na panewce, kiedy tylko się dowiem, kim jest w rzeczywistości.

Jeśli zaś spróbuje się bronić tym, że „przecież nie zapytałam”, przysięgam, trzasnę w niego Upiorogackiem i wcale nie obchodzi mnie, że jestem trzydziestoczteroletnią kobietą z trójką dzieci, a nie nastoletnią Gryfonką.

Nie mija minuta, kiedy słyszę ciche, choć zdecydowane pukanie. Przybieram możliwie najobojętniejszą minę i obserwuję, jak Artie — _Carter!_ — nie czekając na odpowiedź, wprasza się do mojego biura i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

— Mogę panu w czymś pomóc, panie Shacklebolt? — pytam cierpko.

Pierwszy raz mam okazję obserwować twarz Cartera bez tego rozjaśniającego ją uśmiechu, niestety wcale nie szkodzi to jego urodzie.

— Ginny... — zaczyna z wysiłkiem. — Nie gniewaj się na mnie, proszę.

— Nie gniewam się — kłamię.

— Nie?

— Nie. Mam nadzieję, że osiągnąłeś to, co planowałeś.

— Planowałem? — powtarza takim tonem, jakby naprawdę nie rozumiał. — Przepraszam, jeśli wprowadziłem cię w błąd...

— _Jeśli?!_

— Masz rację. Wprowadziłem cię w błąd. Nie zamierzam się z tego tłumaczyć, chciałbym tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że nie planowałem tym niczego ugrać. Zgodziłem się przyjąć tę pracę ze względu na Dougala, jest starym przyjacielem mojego ojczyma. Kiedy zasugerował, że nadawałbym się na stanowisko, opowiedział mi o tobie. Wiesz, jakie było moje zaskoczenie, gdy okazało się, że moja ulubiona dziennikarka to ty? I że mam szansę z tobą współpracować?

Nie mogę się powstrzymać, by nie przewrócić oczami.

— Och, daruj sobie te kwieciste przemowy. Szczerze mówiąc, nie interesuje mnie, z jakich to niezwykle ważnych powodów postanowiłeś mi się wczoraj nie przedstawić i pozwoliłeś wierzyć, że będziemy ustalać razem szczegóły udziału Durmstrangu w Turnieju.

— Wiesz, _technicznie..._

Piorunuję go spojrzeniem, więc natychmiast przerywa.

— Niniejszym informuję, że Durmstrangiem zajmuje się od dziś Demelza Robins, raporty z działalności Ligi zdaje ci Draco Malfoy, a ze mną kontaktujesz się... Cóż, właściwie na razie w żadnej sprawie, bo póki co wszystkie kwestie formalne związane z Turniejem mamy załatwione. Odprowadzisz się?

Carter jednak nie rusza się z miejsca. Z wyrazem rozczarowania na twarzy wciąż stoi przy moim biurku i wpatruje się we mnie z napięciem, jakby go ktoś spetryfikował. Podchodzę do drzwi i otwieram je szeroko, ręką wskazując mu kierunek, w którym powinien się jak najszybciej zacząć przemieszczać. Na korytarzu wciąż tłoczą się ludzie — myślę, że jest ich w tej chwili ze dwa razy więcej, niż kiedy Carter wysiadał z windy. Pewnie zaczęli się gromadzić w nadziei na jakieś plotki.

— Jakiś problem? — pyta stojący najbliżej Malfoy. Demelza opiera się o jedno z biurek przechylona w jego stronę, pewnie właśnie skończyła mu szeptać do ucha historię mojej wczorajszej wycieczki.

Carter nagle odzyskuje głos i werwę.

— Żaden — odpowiada, a na jego twarz powraca uśmiech, nie tak jednak szeroki i jakby wymuszony. Przechodzi obok mnie i zatrzymuje się niepewnie pośrodku holu, a wtedy Dem wskazuje brodą drzwi na drugim jego końcu. — Och, dziękuję. Demelza, zgadza się? Mógłbym ci zająć minutkę?

Odchodzi we wskazanym przez nią kierunku, a ona — uśmiechając się do mnie przepraszająco — bez przekonania rusza za nim.

— Zgaduję, że macie się czym zająć — rzuca Malfoy burkliwie do otaczającej nas grupki, a kiedy się rozchodzą, warczy do mnie: — Artie? _Artie?!_

Wzruszam ramionami.

— Skąd miałam wiedzieć?

— No niech pomyślę! Może zapytanie go o nazwisko pomogłoby?

— Niepotrzebne mi było jego nazwisko, miał dla mnie na zawsze pozostać „tym człowiekiem z Durmstrangu, który ma dobre pomysły, ale koszmarne zaplecze organizacyjne”.

Nie jest to do końca zgodne z prawdą, ale Malfoy nie musi tego wcale wiedzieć. Zresztą wczoraj i tak nie miałam jeszcze pojęcia, jak będzie się nazywał nasz nowy szef.

— I jak ci się podoba?

Rzucam mu ostre spojrzenie przez ramię.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Spędziłaś z nim wczoraj trochę czasu, tak? Jak wrażenia?

Ha, chciałabym zobaczyć jego minę, gdybym mu wyznała _wszystkie_ myśli towarzyszące mojemu pierwszemu spotkaniu z Artiem.

— Wczoraj wydawał się bardzo w porządku, ot, roześmiany chłopak z sąsiedztwa. — Malfoy unosi brwi. — Dziś chętnie bym się dowiedziała, co mu chodzi po głowie. Nie wiem, czy będę umiała mu zaufać.

_Tęsknię za O’Reillym, bardziej nawet niż wcześniej._

— Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale chyba wolałbym Chang.

Jednocześnie parskamy śmiechem.

— Ciekawe, czy jest synem Kingsleya — zastanawiam się głośno. — Mówił mi wczoraj, że jego rodzice się rozstali w czasach pierwszej wojny, a on z matką wyprowadzili się do Finlandii. Myślisz, że King nigdy nie zrobiłby nic, żeby odzyskać syna?

Carter wspominał o ojczymie — prawdopodobnie jego matka zdążyła sobie ułożyć życie na nowo, zanim Voldemort zniknął, ale żeby przez prawie czterdzieści lat nikt o Carterze nie opowiedział, choćby mimochodem? To bardzo nie w stylu Kingsleya.

— Na to ostatnie pytanie ci nie odpowiem, ale... tak, to jego syn. Pojechałem na górę zapytać Ministra, czy może mi coś powiedzieć o osobie, którą mianował naszym szefem, ale on nie był sam. Siedział u niego... — Kiwa głową w kierunku drzwi swojego byłego-niedoszłego gabinetu, jakby nie mógł się zdobyć na wymówienie imienia Cartera. — Powiem ci, że patrzyli na siebie w taki sposób, że Potter i ja to się kochamy w porównaniu.

Przypominam sobie, że Kingsley przecież oponował przeciwko jego mianowaniu, i nagle robi mi się nieswojo, bo czuję, że nie znając faktów, staję w swoim sercu odrobinę po stronie Cartera. W końcu jakie prawo do zarzucania mu czegokolwiek ma ojciec, który go porzucił?

Do końca dnia unikam Cartera, za to sporo myślę o nim i Kingsleyu. Ze wstydem odnajduję w sobie spore pokłady hipokryzji i próbuję za wszelką cenę wymyślić racjonalne podstawy dla swojej surowej oceny wystawionej właściwie na ślepo — ostatecznie może to matka zawiniła, odchodząc? Ale czy można robić z niej postać negatywną, skoro działała wyłącznie z myślą o dobru swojego dziecka?

Które z nas byłoby w takiej historii czarnych charakterem — ja czy Harry? Decyzję o rozstaniu podjęliśmy wspólnie, ale zdarza mi się przecież podejrzewać, że Harry byłby skłonny wrócić do mnie chętniej niż ja do niego. Co jeśli — za rok, dwa, piętnaście — coś w dzieciach pęknie i zaczną nas obwiniać, nienawidzić mnie albo Harry’ego? Jestem przekonana, że oszczędziliśmy im tylko cierpienia, nie każąc oglądać martwiejącego związku rodziców — co jednak, jeśli się mylę? Czy byłabym w stanie kiedykolwiek znieść spojrzenie Jima, Ala albo Lily mówiące, że ich zawiodłam?

Z tą deprymującą myślą aportuję się pod domem. Planuję poświęcić dzieciakom pełnię uwagi i pozwolić im siedzieć nawet do dwudziestej drugiej, jeśli sobie tego zażyczą. Jutro przecież zabiera ich Harry.

W niedzielę budzę się pół godziny przed południem. Mam wrażenie, że wyspałam się po raz pierwszy od co najmniej kilku lat. Nigdy nie byłam rannym ptaszkiem, ale też nie znoszę wylegiwać się w łóżku do późna — kiedy byliśmy mali, mama nigdy nam na to nie pozwalała, zawsze było coś do zrobienia w domu i absolutnie nie wolno nam było się obijać, podczas gdy cały dom był na jej głowie. To przyzwyczajenie zostało mi do dziś. Nawet kiedy dzieci były jeszcze malutkie, wstawaliśmy z Harrym w weekendy wcześnie rano, żeby sobie polatać w ogrodzie, zanim się obudzą i trzeba będzie chodzić za Jimem krok w krok, próbując jednocześnie powstrzymać Ala przed zjedzeniem ślimaka albo nakarmieniem nim Lily. Podnoszę się na łokciach i spoglądam przez okno — słońce zdążyło już wzejść wysoko, za parę godzin zaczną się tu pojawiać goście, a ja nie rozpoczęłam nawet przygotowań.

Biorę szybki prysznic i schodzę do kuchni, gdzie zastaję Stworka... wałkującego ciasto.

— Stworku! — zaczynam z przerażeniem, wodząc wzrokiem po tych wszystkich gotowych lub prawie gotowych potrawach na blacie. — Miałam ci przecież pomóc! Musiałeś się chyba zerwać przed świtem, żeby to wszystko przygotować samemu.

— Stworek stary, niewiele śpi — odburkuje skrzat i z jeszcze większym oddaniem dociska wałek do ciasta. — W przeciwieństwie do pani Potter. Stworek poszedł sprawdzić godzinę temu i myślał, że umarła.

_Myślał, że umarłam, ale wrócił do kuchni i niewzruszenie przygotowywał ucztę, oczywiście._

— Skoro już mamy chwilę, chciałabym z tobą zamienić dwa słowa — mówię. — Nie wiem, ile ci Malfoy zapłacił, nie wiem, na jak długo zawarłeś z nim umowę, ale to ja jestem twoim pracodawcą i czułabym się znacznie lepiej, gdybyśmy...

Stworek podnosi na mnie wzrok, a wyraz jego twarzy mogłabym określić nawet skruszonym. Nie sądził, że dowiem się o Malfoyu? Przecież Malfoy nie wysyłał go na żadną sekretną misję — doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że się domyślę tożsamości „dobrodzieja”.

— Stworek ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje.

Przewracam oczami — rozmawianie z tym skrzatem jest bardziej frustrujące niż przemawianie do ściany. Przynajmniej kiedy przemawiam do ściany, nie liczę na to, że zacznie słuchać ze zrozumieniem.

— Ale Ginny nie ma wszystkiego, czego potrzebuje — odpowiadam ze złością, nieświadomie przełączając się na jego stylistykę i mówiąc o sobie w trzeciej osobie. — Posłuchaj, bardzo się cieszę, że mi pomagasz, jesteś naprawdę... — szukam słowa, które będzie jednocześnie pochlebstwem oraz na tyle nieodbiegającym od rzeczywistości kłamstwem, że przejdzie mi przez gardło — _pomocny_ , ale dziś na obiedzie będzie Hermiona i jeśli dowie się, że pracujesz u mnie bez żadnej umowy, że nie mam pojęcia, ile ci płacę... Urwie mi głowę, rozumiesz? A bez głowy będę całkowicie bezużyteczna w pracy, więc bądź ludzkim skrzatem i pomóż mi. — A potem, zachęcona cieniem aprobaty w jego wielkich oczach, dodaję: — _Proszę._

Nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mi na przyzwoleniu Hermiony, ale zdaje się, że tą płomienną przemową pokonałam ostatnie bariery pomiędzy mną i Stworkiem i w końcu jest skłonny zacząć ze mną współpracować. Cudownie, to jeden krok do przodu — znacznie łatwiej będzie mi go wysłać na emeryturę, gdy faktycznie w mojej mocy będzie zwolnienie go. Tylko... co robią skrzaty na emeryturze? Czy Stworka będzie stać na mieszkanie? Kto się nim będzie zajmował, gdy się zestarzeje na tyle, że nie będzie w stanie samodzielnie chodzić czy jeść?

Zamieram na chwilę z patelnią w ręku. Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiałam — _nigdy wcześniej nie musiałam się nad tym zastanawiać._ Teraz Stworek łypie na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek, a ja nie mam pojęcia, co mogłoby się z nim stać, gdybym go wyrzuciła z domu. Odszedł dla tej pracy z Hogwartu, ale może Malfoy potrzebowałby skrzata? Dwór Malfoyów jest przecież znacznie większy niż mój skromny domek, a poza tym Stworek czułby się dużo lepiej, wykonując polecenia Narcyzy niż moje.

— Siedem galeonów tygodniowo i dwa dni wolnego w miesiącu, tyle Stworek wynegocjował z paniczem Malfoyem — odzywa się w końcu Stworek.

Wiem, że kiedy mówi: „wynegocjował”, ma na myśli: „uparł się, że jeśli zapłaci mu więcej, to w życiu nie podejmie tej roboty”.

— Piętnaście galeonów i dwa wolne weekendy — kontruję.

— Sześć i jeden dzień wolny — odpowiada na to Stworek. Nie wiem, czy robi to złośliwie, czy naprawdę nie potrafi się po tylu latach dostosować do swojego nowego statusu, ale mam tylko kilka godzin na przygotowanie wszystkiego i nie chce mi się z nim dyskutować do wieczora.

— Piętnaście galeonów i dwa wolne weekendy albo możesz się usunąć w trybie natychmiastowym. Nie mogę łamać prawa tylko dlatego, że nie uważasz za godne przyjmowania od nas pieniędzy. Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie ich wszystkich wydać, oszczędzaj. Co zrobisz, kiedy pewnego dnia będziesz zmuszony przestać pracować?

Stworek wzrusza ramionami i odpowiada takim tonem, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie:

— Stworek umrze.

— To strasznie głupie — odpowiadam. Widzę, jak zmienia mu się wyraz twarzy, ale swoim zachowaniem nie pozostawia mi niestety wielkiego wyboru. Albo zranię go, próbując traktować jak równego sobie, albo nasze relacje będą poprawne, ale Stworek na zawsze pozostanie niewolnikiem. — Stworku, żyjemy w wolnym świecie i, czy nam się to podoba, czy nie, musimy postępować zgodnie z demokratycznymi prawami tego świata. Wiem, że to dla ciebie duże zmiany, ale... to są dobre zmiany. I wiele osób naprawdę ciężko pracowało, żeby do nich doprowadzić.

— Tak — odpowiada Stworek. — Wielu _ludzi._ Ludziom się zawsze wydaje, że wiedzą najlepiej, czego potrzebują inne rasy.

Uśmiecham się.

— Widzisz, sam zauważasz obłudę i egoizm naszej rasy, a jednak twierdzisz uparcie, że twoim przeznaczeniem jest nam służyć. Czy to się ze sobą nie kłóci?

— Pani Potter nie rozumie. Wcale jej zresztą o to nie podejrzewam, do tego potrzeba znać historię porozumienia rodów czystej krwi ze skrzatami. Ludzie, którzy wprowadzają te prawa, to prości ludzie, niegodni czarodzieje, osoby takie jak wy.

Mam już odrobinę dość tej rozmowy, zwłaszcza jeśli ma prowadzić do konkluzji, że Weasleyowie są zdrajcami krwi — cokolwiek to w dzisiejszym świecie znaczy, bo dałabym sobie uciąć rękę, że _nic_.

— Stworku, chcesz u mnie pracować czy nie?

Zapada długa, przerywana tylko odgłosami pyrkania zupy na ogniu cisza. Przez ułamek sekundy mam nawet nadzieję, że Stworek obrazi się za moją bezczelność, obróci na pięcie i tyle go będę widzieć, ale on unosi dumnie głowę i odpowiada najbardziej zranionym głosem, na jaki go stać:

— Stworek będzie pracował.

— Świetnie. — Wrzucam na patelnię trochę pomidorów i skrojoną wcześniej przez Stworka pietruszkę. — Ach, jeszcze jedno — dodaję z chłodną uprzejmością, patrząc Stworkowi prosto w oczy. — Chciałabym, żebyś usiadł dziś z nami przy stole, zamiast chować się w spiżarni i wyjadać jakieś resztki. Wiesz, czasem mam wrażenie, że z niej nie wychodzisz poza kuchnię. Czy nie umawialiśmy się, że będziesz spał na górze?

Stworek robi urażoną minę i wraca do zaciekłego wałkowania ciasta. Wyobrażam sobie, że w myślach wbija szpilki w moją laleczkę voodoo, co z jakiegoś powodu niezwykle mnie śmieszy. Pochylam się nad patelnią i próbuję zdusić parsknięcie — jeszcze tego brakuje, żebym go bardziej rozjuszyła.

O piętnastej rozbrzmiewa dzwonek u drzwi. Spoglądam w stronę Stworka — spodziewam się pierwszych gości dopiero za godzinę, kogo mogło przywiać o tej porze? — on jednak udaje, że niczego nie słyszał. Zgaduję, że wciąż mi jeszcze nie przebaczył mojego haniebnego występku. Wzdycham ciężko, rozwiązuję fartuch i wychodzę do korytarza, by otworzyć.

— Jesteśmy pierwsi? — pyta Malfoy niecierpliwie i rozgląda się za śladami obecności innych gości, nim w ogóle się ze mną przywita. Scorpius nie jest podobnie niewychowany.

— Dzień dobry, pani Weasley — mówi pogodnie i podaje mi coś, co wygląda jak gigantyczny kopiec zbudowany z sowich odchodów. — Asha i Arda pomogły mi to zrobić. To kociołkowa babka w kształcie kafla.

— Och — odpowiadam, bo nie bardzo wiem, jak inaczej skomentować ten prezent. Asha i Arda to zdaje się bliźniaczki Nottów, pamiętam je ze zdjęć, które pokazywała mi Astoria. Urocze dziewczynki.

— Uparł się, żebyśmy to ze sobą zabrali — wyjaśnia mi szeptem Malfoy.

— Cóż, spróbujemy, co to za pyszności — zwracam się do Scorpiusa dziarsko i przyjmuję od niego babkę. — Jim, Al i Lily są jeszcze u taty, ale niedługo powinni się pojawić. Chcesz się pobawić w ogrodzie czy posiedzisz tu z nami?

Scorpius wymienia spojrzenia z ojcem — rozumieją się chyba bez słów, bo po kilku sekundach Scorpius odpowiada:

— Pójdę się pobawić. Mogę pożyczyć miotłę?

— Jasne! Są w szopie pod żywopłotem, uważaj tylko na gnomy.

Scorpius, który był już w połowie drogi do drzwi kuchennych, zatrzymuje się w pół kroku.

— Gnomy? — pyta przerażonym tonem, spoglądając to na mnie, to na Malfoya.

— Nie bój się — śmieję się. — Są bardzo przyjazne. Zresztą po doświadczeniach z moimi dzieciakami zazwyczaj chowają się na sam odgłos kroków.

Chłopiec waha się przez chwilę, ale w końcu wychodzi. Malfoy wlepia we mnie spojrzenie wyrażające dezaprobatę.

— Gnomy, szopy, absolutnie kuriozalna huśtawka z gumy... Żyjesz tu jak jakaś... jakaś...

Ale nie dowiaduję się, jak kto, bo dzwonek rozlega się ponownie i tym razem od progu uśmiecha się do mnie Cho.

— Przepraszam, że tak wcześnie, ale trochę się stresowałam, że wszyscy już będą i pojawię się jak nieproszony gość, zwłaszcza że to twoja rodzina i długo się zastanawiałam, czy w ogóle powinnam przyjść...

— Nie wygłupiaj się — odpowiadam. — Malfoy wpadł zdaje się na ten sam pomysł, bo też już jest.

Prowadzę ją do kuchni, gdzie Malfoy przyciszonym głosem rozmawia o czymś ze Stworkiem.

— Cześć, Draco. Dzień dobry, Stworku. Jestem Cho Chang, miło mi cię poznać.

Stworek prezentuje gest, który wygląda trochę tak, jakby odganiał od siebie muchę, a potem nurkuje pod stół, bo przed sekundą sturlało się tam kilka pomidorów.

— Malfoy, jeśli chcesz, możemy zawołać Scorpiusa i... Malfoy?

Podążam za jego wzrokiem i orientuję się, że utkwiony jest w moim koszu na śmieci, do którego wrzuciłam wczoraj pąkami w dół przesłany mi przez Artiego bukiet róż.

— Czyją adorację z taką niechęcią odrzucasz? — pyta, unosząc brwi. — Zgaduję, że to nie Potter, za dużo w tej kompozycji finezji.

Czuję na sobie spojrzenie Cho i wiem, że raczej tego przed nimi nie ukryję.

— To od Cartera — odpowiadam na pozór swobodnie, chociaż równie dobrze mogłabym się w tej chwili przyznać do fantazjowania o masowaniu kopyt centaurom.

Cho ze zdumieniem pochyla się w moją stronę, a Malfoy wraca do oglądania przywiędłych, pogniecionych kwiatów.

— Carter? — odzywa się Cho. — _Nasz_ Carter?!

— No, no, Chang — syczy Malfoy. — Uważaj na słowa, Shacklebolt na pewno nie jest _mój._

— Ale dlaczego? — kontynuuje Cho, nie zwracając na Malfoya uwagi. — To za to, że ci za pierwszym razem nie powiedział, kim naprawdę jest? Aż tak mu zależy? Co ty mu zrobiłaś w tym Durmstrangu?

Nie odwracam się, ale czuję na plecach świdrujące spojrzenie Malfoya. Modlę się, by zdarzyło się coś — cokolwiek — co wybawi mnie od konieczności odpowiadania... i wtedy po raz kolejny dzwoni dzwonek.

Zakładam się sama ze sobą, że po drugiej stronie drzwi ujrzę Demelzę — zupełnie jakby cała trójka z jednej strony chciała się u mnie pojawić, a z drugiej nie do końca zachwycała ich idea obcowania z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. No, może Harry jest tu najmniejszym problemem, ale żadne z grona moich współpracowników nie było, nie jest i prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu nie będzie blisko ani z Ronem, ani z Hermioną. _Zwłaszcza Malfoy._ Ciekawe, co się stało, że zgodził się mimo wszystko pojawić. Przecież to nie jest tak, że po śmierci Astorii został całkowicie sam — ma jeszcze Daphne i Theo, ma Blaise’a. Wprawdzie styl życia Blaise’a Zabiniego nie jest pewnie czymś, czym Malfoy koniecznie chciałby karmić Scorpiusa, ale już Nottowie i bliźniaczki są całkiem zacnym towarzystwem dla obu.

Otwieram drzwi z impetem i okazuje się, że jednocześnie miałam rację i jej nie miałam.

Owszem, to Demelza — ale nie jest sama. Towarzyszy jej mój brat.

— Charlie! — krzyczę, rzucając mu się na szyję. Nie widziałam go od Bożego Narodzenia, a i to wyłącznie dlatego, że po rozwodzie potrzebowałam chwili dla siebie, więc drugiego dnia świąt zostawiłam dzieciaki u mamy i złapałam świstoklik do Kirgistanu. — Co ty tu robisz?!

Patrzę na Dem, ale ona kręci głową z rozbawieniem.

— Mnie nie pytaj, poznaliśmy się dosłownie przed sekundą. Myślałam przez chwilę, że to taki nieco bardziej hipsterski George.

— Nie można już chcieć zobaczyć siostry? — obrusza się Charlie, ale jednocześnie czochra moje włosy z czułością. Mama dostałaby ataku serca, gdyby zobaczyła długość jego warkocza. — A gdzie stadko rodem z piekła?

— U Harry’ego, będą pewnie maksymalnie do godziny. Och, Charlie! — Ponownie uwieszam się na nim, pozbawiając go oddechu. — Tęskniłam za tobą.

— Ja za tobą też, mała. — Całuje mnie w czoło. — Słyszałem, że macie imprezę. Ja to mam wyczucie, co? Będzie ktoś od nas?

— Tylko Ron z Hermioną i dziećmi. Na długo zostajesz?

— Parę dni, może tydzień. Muszę obskoczyć całe wasze potomstwo, trochę mi to zajmie. Musicie się tak rozmnażać?

Demelza wybucha śmiechem i wtedy sobie przypominam, że przecież Malfoy i Cho czekają w kuchni.

— Chodź, przedstawię cię reszcie — mówię do Charliego i ciągnę go za sobą. Nie mam ulubionych braci — _już nie_ — ale z powodu wiecznej nieobecności Charliego w moim życiu tęsknię za nim najbardziej. Może dlatego od kilku lat jest tym członkiem rodziny, do którego zwracam się najchętniej w chwilach zwątpienia.

Charlie wita się uprzejmie z Malfoyem — mam wrażenie, że po prostu na tyle go nie obchodzą powojenne roszady w Wielkiej Brytanii, że nawet nie myśli o tym, by się skrzywić czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób zasygnalizować swoje rozczarowanie obecnością kogoś o nazwisku „Malfoy”. Sam zainteresowany też to zresztą nie bez zdziwienia zauważa.

Cho natychmiast zagaduje Charliego o smoki, a robi to z takim zapałem, że aż Malfoy spogląda na nią z uniesionymi brwiami. Kto by pomyślał, że tak bardzo interesują ją smoki? Oboje, Charlie i Cho, biorą od Stworka po misce przekąsek i wychodzą do ogrodu, nie przerywając rozmowy. Co jak co, po tej dwójce nie spodziewałam się akurat przyjaźni od pierwszego wejrzenia. Odwracam się, żeby sprawdzić, czy ciasto już wyrosło, i wtedy mój wzrok zatrzymuje się na minie Demelzy.

Dem wpatruje się w miejsce, w którym zniknęli właśnie Cho z moim bratem, wyglądając na niezmiernie rozgoryczoną.

I wtedy zaczynam rozumieć.

— O Merlinie, Dem! — szepczę z podekscytowaniem. — Ty lubisz Cho!

Nawet nie próbuje temu zaprzeczać. Jej wyraz twarzy sprawia, że mam natychmiastową ochotę ją przytulić, ale westchnienie Malfoya nad moim ramieniem chwilowo hamuje ten impuls.

— Też mi nowość — mówi znudzonym tonem i nakłada sobie na talerz odrobinę puddingu. — Jak bardzo zajęta sobą byłaś, że zauważasz to dopiero dzisiaj?

— Malfoy! — ofukuje go Demelza. — Po pierwsze ciszej! A po drugie nie udawaj, że ty się akurat domyśliłeś. Najpierw sama nie byłam pewna, a potem... Nie wiem, nie umiem sobie z tym radzić tak dobrze jak inni ludzie.

— Jacy ludzie? — pytam. — Nikt sobie z tym dobrze nie radzi.

Przypominają mi się wszystkie historie związkowe, których doświadczałam lub których byłam świadkiem. Ja i Harry, Ron i Hermiona, Tonks i Lupin, Hanna i Neville, Rolf i Luna, Malfoy i Astoria... Nigdy, absolutnie przenigdy nie było to proste.

— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi — odpowiada Dem. — Mnie jest dodatkowo trudniej, bo nigdy nie wiem, czy ta druga osoba jest na pewno... taka jak ja.

— Więc próbowałaś pozbyć się uczuć do Cho, udając, że jej nie lubisz? — dociekam. Dopiero teraz jej zachowanie ma sens. Malfoy ma rację. Jak bardzo zajęta sobą byłam, że nie domyśliłam się wcześniej? Znam przecież Dem nie od wczoraj i zwykle nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic.

Z ogrodu dochodzą jakieś pokrzykiwania Charliego, a potem śmiech Cho i Scorpiusa. Kurczę, mój brat jest absolutnym specjalistą od ekspresowego nawiązywaniu znajomości. Stworek z zacięciem miesza ser w misce i udaje, że nie podsłuchuje naszej rozmowy.

— Nie wiem, co mam zrobić — mówi Dem cicho, teraz prawie bliska płaczu. — Cho wyraźnie woli facetów.

— Wyraźnie? — powtarza Malfoy z powątpiewaniem. — A kiedy ostatni raz ją z jakimś widziałaś?

— Choćby teraz.

— No faktycznie, to koniec. Prawdopodobnie jutro się pobiorą. Robins, zejdź na ziemię, oni tylko ze sobą rozmawiają. Poza tym spójrz na nią. Czy to nie byłby zbyt wielki fart dla tej rodziny, gdyby kolejny rudzielec ożenił się ponad swoje estetyczne możliwości? Bez urazy, Weasley, ty jesteś chlubnym wyjątkiem — dodaje szybko po rzuceniu okiem na mój wyraz twarzy. — No, ty i Randall, bo tam to akurat trafił swój na swego.

— Ronald — poprawiam go z rozbawieniem, bo wiem, że tylko się ze mną droczy.

— Randall, Ronald, Rupert, kogo to obchodzi. Robins, Chang przetrwała wszystkie twoje fingowane humorki, łącznie z udawaniem zbyt niedysponowanej, żeby w pojedynkę załatwić sprawy w Beauxbatons.

— Dem! — oburzam się. — A ja myślałam, że naprawdę masz jakiś problem! Martwiłam się.

— Cóż... dzięki? — odpowiada Demelza przepraszająco. — Ale to świadczy tylko o tym, że jest cierpliwą osobą, a nie że mogę sobie robić jakiekolwiek nadzieje.

— Wiesz, co jej powiedziałem, jak cię zobaczyłem chodzącą po ścianach? — kontynuuje Malfoy niezrażony. — Że chyba zapytam Weasley, czy nie poleciałaby z tobą. I wiesz, co ona na to? Że _nie, nie ma potrzeby kłopotać Ginny, sama się tobą zajmie._

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiada piskliwym głosem zupełnie niepodobnym do głosu Cho. Nagle sobie przypominam, jak radosna i całkowicie ozdrowiona wydawała się Demelza, kiedy spotkałam je obie w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem.

— Hej! — ożywiam się, bo staję się w pełni świadoma jeszcze jednego faktu. — To ty zgłosiłaś Cho na stanowisko szefa departamentu!

Malfoy wznosi oczy ku niebu, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Miłość jest najgłupszym wynalazkiem ludzkości, dlaczego każecie mi w tym uczestniczyć?”.

— Przepraszam, Draco. Kiedy ją zgłaszałam, nie miałam pojęcia, że też będziesz sobie ostrzył zęby na tę fuchę. Pracujesz u nas dłużej niż Cho, na pewno należało ci się bardziej.

— Dobrze, dobrze — przerywam. — Żadne z nich nie zostało szefem, więc nie ma co tego roztrząsać. Ty mi lepiej powiedz, co zamierzasz.

— Jak to, _co zamierzam?_

— No... powiesz jej chyba, co?

— Jasne, bo to takie proste! — obrusza się Dem, łypiąc groźnie na Stworka, który już nawet nie udaje, że robi coś pożytecznego. Stoi przy kredensie z założonymi rękoma i demonstracyjnie przewraca oczami.

Malfoy unosi rękę, więc czekamy, aż skończy żuć kawałek swojego tostu.

— Bo ja w sumie nie wiem, jak to z tobą jest — zaczyna tuż po przełknięciu. — Wyszłaś z szafy, nie wyszłaś? Weasley pewnie powiedziałaś, ja się domyśliłem, ale czy ktoś jeszcze wie?

— Moja siostra. Luna. No i Ab oraz jakieś trzy tuziny czarodziejów ze Świńskiego Łba, gdzie mi się kiedyś zdarzało umówić na randkę.

Malfoy unosi ręce w geście poddania.

— Okej, widzę, że jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłaś znikąd wychodzić. Daj znać, jak już się zdobędziesz na odwagę, może nawet będę jeszcze chodził po tym świecie. A teraz wybaczcie, idę pogadać z jedynym facetem o nazwisku Weasley, który wydaje się w porządku.

— Nie przejmuj się nim — zwracam się natychmiast do Dem. — Jest czasem strasznym dupkiem.

Ale Dem kręci głową. Wygląda, jakby tylko wyjątkowo silne poczucie wstydu powstrzymywało ją przed rozryczeniem się pośrodku mojej kuchni.

— Ma rację. Jestem beznadziejna.

— Jesteś cudowna, Dem! Daj sobie tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz. Pamiętaj, że jestem zawsze obok, kiedy będziesz chciała pogadać. Albo pomilczeć. Myślę też, że pośród całej tej żałosnej litanii jest w wypowiedzi Malfoya coś, co powinnaś wziąć sobie do serca. Cho naprawdę cię lubi i szczerze jej na tobie zależy. Jeśli ty ukrywasz przed nią prawdę, kto wie, czy ona nie ukrywa czegoś przed tobą. Spróbuj. Możesz wiele stracić, jeśli nie zaryzykujesz.

— Pff. Do tego czasu zdąży pewnie zostać kolejną panią Weasley — uśmiecha się Dem, wciąż blada, ale nieco chyba podniesiona na duchu.

— Jeśli pijesz do Charliego, to raczej bym na to nie liczyła. Powiedzmy, że moja chorągiewka przechyla się w prawo, twoja w lewo, chorągiewka Blaise’a Zabiniego wygina się na wietrze w każdą stronę, a chorągiewka Charliego jest flagą wbitą w powierzchnię księżyca.

Dem wybucha śmiechem, teraz już z pewnością ożywiona, podchodzi do Stworka i warczy mu groźnie do ucha:

— Jeśli piśniesz komuś o tym choćby słowem, przysięgam, dam ci piętnaście galeonów i świeżo wydziergany sweter! — A kiedy patrzę na nią pytająco, odpowiada z tajemniczym uśmiechem: — Och, Malfoy opowiadał mi trochę o ich negocjacjach. Twarda z ciebie sztuka, Stworku, szkoda, że to nie ty rozpatrywałeś mój wniosek o kredyt w zeszłym roku. _Proszę sobie nie wyobrażać, że zgodzę się udzielić pani kredytu mniejszego niż cztery tysiące galeonów. Nie ma mowy!_

Przez chwilę słyszę tylko śmiech Demelzy i zeźlone pomrukiwanie Stworka, a potem cały mój ogród w jednej sekundzie zapełnia się ludźmi. To Harry, Ron i Hermiona aportowali się ze wszystkimi dziećmi i Teddym. Najpierw robi się gwarno, bo wszyscy witają się z Charliem, a potem zapada cisza, bo Harry, Ron i Hermiona dostrzegają Malfoya.

Wychodzimy szybko do nich z ciastem i napojami, Stworek układa serwetki na stole, a Dem zagaduje Harry’ego o Katie Bell, która grała wczoraj w meczu o Mistrzostwo Irlandii. Pochylam się, żeby pocałować Lily i Ala, Jim zaś ucieka od razu do szopy, krzycząc tylko przez ramię: „Cześć, maaamo”. Rose biegnie za nim, a Hugo zza pleców Teddy’ego przygląda się podejrzliwie Scorpiusowi.

Zanim Ron zdąży powiedzieć coś głupiego, rozsadzam wszystkich w bezpiecznej odległości od ludzi, których mogą nie lubić — co oznacza po prostu tyle, że Ron i Harry siedzą po jednej stronie stołu, a Malfoy po drugiej — i informuję głośno, że Stworek usiądzie dziś z nami, więc jeśli będą czegoś potrzebować z kuchni, to mogą iść sami lub poprosić mnie.

— Och, to cudownie — rozpromienia się Hermiona. — Stworku, czy to ty przygotowałeś pudding? — Skrzat kiwa głową, przybierając minę ni to obrażoną, ni to zrezygnowaną. — Jest przepyszny!

Nikt z nas nie zdobywa się na uwagę, że przecież jeszcze nie spróbowała.

— Hugo, zjedz coś, ty chyba dzisiaj cały dzień biegasz bez śniadania — mówi Ron, sadzając sobie Hugona na kolanach i udając, że nie łypie na mnie pytająco.

Cho i Demelza milczą, zapewne przytłoczone familiarnością tego spędu. Mina Malfoya jest nieprzenikniona, ale według mnie zastanawia się prawdopodobnie, co takiego skłoniło go do przyjęcia mojego zaproszenia, skoro mógł spędzić ten czas w domu bez irytującej obecności Złotej Trójcy.

— Ron, co tam w sklepie? — zagaduje Charlie, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę. Mruga przez stół do Teddy’ego i gestem zaprasza go, żeby usiadł obok niego.

— Znowu musimy dobudować piętro — oznajmia Ron cierpiętniczo, ale wszyscy wiemy, że jest bardzo dumny. Biznes rośnie z roku na rok, aż trudno uwierzyć, że zaczynał jako mały sklepik pod mieszkaniem bliźniaków. — George mówi, że musimy kogoś zatrudnić, ale żadnemu z nas się nie pali do kolejnej rundy rozmów kwalifikacyjnych. Jeśli kogoś znacie, walcie jak w dym.

— Ja mogę kogoś znać, musiałbym zapytać — wtrąca się Harry, którego dywersja Demelzy raczej nie zmyliła, bo brzmi na nieco zirytowanego.

Nie odzywam się, tylko patrzę w swój talerz. Następnym razem, kiedy wpadnę na pomysł kolejnej takiej imprezy, poproszę Stworka, żeby przyłożył mi czymś ciężkim w głowę. Obiecałam Harry’emu, że będzie „jak kiedyś”, ale dałam mu chyba nie to „kiedyś”, którego oczekiwał. Szkoda, że nie mogłam zaprosić jeszcze Snape’a i Syriusza, żeby dolali oliwy do ognia.

W pewnej chwili zdaję sobie sprawę, że Hermiona wypowiedziała ledwie kilka słów, odkąd się tu pojawiła. Nie może być zła za zaproszenie Malfoya — nawet w imieniu Harry’ego nie przejęłaby się tak bardzo, by pozwolić mi to zauważyć — a obecnością Stworka przy stole chyba wystarczająco zadośćuczyniłam mojemu zatrudnieniu go. A może nie?

— Miona, przyprawić ci to mięso? — pytam ze śmiechem. — Dłubiesz w nim, jakbyś je miała zjeść za karę.

— Przepraszam cię, Gin. Jestem trochę rozkojarzona — odpowiada Hermiona z miną, którą natychmiast rozpoznaję jako fałszywie skromną.

Po tych słowach Ron zaczyna się szczerzyć tak szeroko, że aż nieco przerażająco.

— Coś się stało? — pyta Charlie.

— Tak — odpowiada Hermiona. — To znaczy nie! To znaczy... tak, stało się, ale to nic złego.

— Nie, nic złego! — powtarza Ron, prawie podskakując.

Ale ja patrzę na Harry’ego. Jest zadowolony, ale też jakby nieco przygaszony. Nie wiem, czy to wciąż obecność Malfoya, czy może ma jakieś inne problemy, o których nie wiem, bo... czemu miałabym? Nie jesteśmy już w końcu razem.

— Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy mogą nie być zainteresowani tą wiadomością — oznajmia Hermiona, spoglądając w kierunku Cho i Malfoya — ale właśnie pół godziny temu dostałam sowę. Zostałam mianowana — zaczyna, ale Ron tak bardzo nie może usiedzieć już w swoim krześle, że kończy za nią na wydechu:

— ...szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów!

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywa — to, po Ministrze Magii, najwyższe stanowisko w całym Ministerstwie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że statystycznie jest to ta funkcja, która płodzi najwięcej przyszłych Ministrów Magii.

Wstaję i doskakuję do Hermiony, żeby jej pogratulować.

— Tak bardzo się cieszę! — szepczę, obejmując ją ciasno. Potem gratulują jej Charlie i dziewczyny, nawet Malfoy mamrocze pod nosem ciche: „Gratulacje”.

Ron otwiera szampana, Harry rozdaje nam wszystkim kieliszki, nie omijając nawet Teddy’ego, Hermiona nagle zaczyna mówić bez opamiętania, opowiadać Dem, jak to zupełnie się tej nominacji nie spodziewała i była zszokowana, kiedy po raz pierwszy przeczytała list od Kingsleya.

A ja łapię spojrzenie Malfoya i przez chwilę trwamy w milczącym porozumieniu, dając się ponieść świętowaniu, ale nie czując go. Cieszę się z sukcesu Hermiony, oczywiście — zasłużyła sobie jak nikt inny. Ale jednocześnie rozumiem teraz, kim byłam zawsze w związku z Harrym. Byłam Ronem.

Nie dlatego, że jestem gorsza czy mniej ambitna, bo absolutnie tak nie jest. Ale po prostu chyba my, Weasleyowie — no, wszyscy poza Percym — mamy środek ciężkości personalnego szczęścia ulokowany zupełnie gdzie indziej, przez co zawsze będziemy w oczach innych tylko dodatkiem do Ministrów Magii, Złotych Chłopców i innych mitycznych postaci. Nawet jeśli Harry nie pragnął nigdy swojej sławy, to prawie nie pamięta już, kim był przed nią. Sprawia mu ulgę pojawianie się wśród mugoli, gdzie nikt nie zna jego imienia i nie rozpoznaje blizny na czole, ale jego przyjaciele są tutaj, w świecie magii, w świecie, w którym jest bohaterem i wybawcą.

Ron rośnie, pompowany sukcesami Hermiony. Teraz nie musi udowadniać, że jest jej wart, bo już ją „ma”, już ją zdobył, Hermiona jest jego żoną i właśnie została drugim najważniejszym człowiekiem w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Kocham Rona, ale nie chcę nim być. _Nie umiem_ nim być. Może sam Harry nigdy tego ode mnie nie oczekiwał, ale cała reszta — owszem. Wypijam duszkiem zawartość swojego kieliszka, marząc o dniu, w którym ostatecznie wrócę do bycia „po prostu” Ginny Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

Koniec sierpnia przynosi w końcu odrobinę chłodu — siedzę w biurze, przyglądając się zwyczajowej deszczowej pogodzie za moim oknem i żałując, że to dopiero środa. Wczoraj Teddy wrócił do babci, by spędzić z nią jeszcze kilka dni, nim rozpocznie się rok szkolny, pozostawiając moje dzieci w stanie — jak określiła to ze łzami w oczach Lily — „skrajnej depresji”. Co oznacza, że Jim znowu marudził przy śniadaniu, a Al i Lily milczeli wymownie, wymieniając się posępnymi spojrzeniami.

I tylko Stworek powitał zmianę z radością; wiem to, bo kiedy wychodziłam do pracy, usłyszałam go mruczącego pod nosem: „Zawsze to jedna gęba mniej do wykarmienia”.

Na moim biurku leży pomięty od zbyt częstego czytania list od Jaqueline Bonnaire, zawierający wszystkie daty graniczne wykonania projektów, a dookoła niego stos notatek w stanie rozgrzebania świadczącym o tym, że nie jestem nawet bliska dotrzymania pierwszej z nich. No bo w jaki sposób mam niby opracować przynajmniej jedno zadanie od początku do końca i jeszcze uzyskać zgodę wszystkich trojga dyrektorów przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego? To niewykonalne! Złożyliśmy im już cztery propozycje i wszystkie spotkały się z dezaprobatą — głównie ze strony Mikkonen.

— Jakiś progres? — pyta Carter, zaglądając do środka.

Podnoszę głowę i uśmiecham się do niego. Tyle się ostatnio dzieje, że nie mam czasu przejmować się jego zachowaniem podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Traktuję go jak każdego innego pracownika naszego departamentu — no, może poza Demelzą i Malfoyem.

— Absolutnie żaden — odpowiadam z irytacją. — Zaczyna mi brakować pomysłów.

— Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

Zamyka za sobą drzwi i siada po drugiej stronie biurka. Jego spojrzenie wędruje od zasypanego pokreślonymi pergaminami blatu do kosza na śmieci, z którego wysypują się dokumenty opatrzone pieczęcią „Brak akceptacji”, teraz już zupełnie bezwartościowe.

— Zajmowałeś się tym pięć lat temu, skąd czerpałeś inspirację?

Carter wzrusza ramionami.

— Z życia? Ot, zwyczajne bzdury, fragmenty moich ulubionych książek albo sytuacje, o których marzyłem...

— Marzyłeś o tym, żeby cię ktoś zamknął w klatce z chimerami? — pytam z uniesionymi brwiami.

Carter wybucha śmiechem.

— Nie, o tym akurat nie. Ale jako dziecko marzyłem o tym, żeby mieć pająka, stąd zadanie z akromantulami.

Spoglądam na niego z politowaniem.

— Znam tylko jedną osobę, która marzyła o tym, żeby mieć pająka, i jest to półolbrzym.

— Z chęcią go w takim razie poznam — odpowiada Carter bez cienia zmieszania. — A jeśli chcesz, mogę pogadać z Mari o twoich propozycjach.

— Wolałabym, żeby zaakceptowała nasz projekt bez interwencji byłego protegowanego. Ale dzięki — dodaję, bo uśmiech Cartera blednie po moich słowach.

Nie wiem wprawdzie, dlaczego miałby mnie obchodzić poziom jego zadowolenia, ale mam wrażenie, że przy obecnym natężeniu stresu wszystkie sprawy niebędące Turniejem traktuję z mało dla siebie charakterystycznym nastawieniem „zignorować; jeśli to możliwe, nie zaogniać”.

— Cokolwiek powiesz.

Przewracam oczami.

— Nie musisz obchodzić się ze mną jak z jajkiem, Carter. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to, jak mnie potraktowałeś, było fair, ale nie zamierzam się nad sobą roztkliwiać i roztrząsać twoich pobudek. To w tej chwili zupełnie bez znaczenia, a ja mam ważniejsze problemy na głowie.

— To, jak cię potraktowałem? — dziwi się Carter. — Przepraszam, jeśli...

Przerywam mu uniesieniem dłoni.

— Nie przepraszaj. Powiedziałam już, że to nieistotne. Może źle dobrałam słowa, nie chodzi mi o to, że mnie źle potraktowałeś, nie chodzi mi właściwie o nic szczególnego. — Co mam mu powiedzieć? Że zawiódł moje zaufanie? Jakbym po tych kilku godzinach mogła w ogóle ufać obcemu człowiekowi. Nie wiem, co też sobie myślałam. — Jesteś moim przełożonym i tylko to się liczy. Nie zamierzam się na ciebie dąsać, jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi.

— Ale nie zamierzasz też się ze mną zaprzyjaźniać?

Być może mi się wydaje — albo wręcz podświadomie sobie tego życzę — ale rozpoznaję w tym stwierdzeniu nutę żalu.

— Dlaczego miałabym? — pytam. — To nie byłoby dobre dla twojego autorytetu.

— Mam w nosie swój autorytet — odpowiada Carter odrobinę zbyt zapalczywie. — Nie przyjąłem tej pracy, żeby móc nad kimś górować.

— Więc dlaczego?

Carter wzdycha i przez chwilę wpatruje się bezmyślnie w swoje dłonie, zanim odpowie.

— Mówiłem ci już. Dla O’Reilly’ego i dla... — W porę napotyka moje groźne spojrzenie i przerywa. Jeśli się dobrze domyślam, co chciał powiedzieć, to wcale nie mam ochoty tego słuchać. — Od dawna szukałem pretekstu, by wrócić do Anglii. Chociaż wyjechałem jako mały chłopiec, zawsze byłem zbyt... angielski jak na fińskie warunki. Fińscy czarodzieje żyją dużo bliżej mugoli niż brytyjscy. O ile w ogóle można mówić o życiu blisko kogokolwiek w kraju o takiej gęstości zaludnienia — uśmiecha się. — Przyznam też ze wstydem, że kiedy O’Reilly zaproponował mi tę posadę, pierwszym, o czym pomyślałem, była mina mojego ojca.

Zawsze, kiedy widzę Cartera i Kingsleya mijających się w korytarzach, zastanawiam się, który z nich ma bardziej nieprzyjazną minę.

— Rozumiem, o co możesz mieć do niego żal, ale dlaczego on wydaje się równie niepocieszony twoją obecnością?

Carter przygryza wargę z wahaniem.

— Powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz się ze mną zaprzyjaźniać.

— A co ma jedno do drugiego?

— Cóż, interesujesz się moim życiem. Niewiele osób zadaje sobie trud poznania mnie z innej perspektywy niż biurowa.

— Nonsens. Po prostu znam Kingsleya od wielu lat i po raz pierwszy widzę go w takiej sytuacji. Jest jedną z najrozsądniejszych, najbardziej bezkonfliktowych osób, jakich poznałam, trudno mi się ogląda jego zacietrzewienie w tym konkretnym przypadku, to chyba oczywiste. Ale jeśli nie chcesz ze mną o tym rozmawiać, rozumiem.

— Nie wiem, skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że nie chcę. Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy sobie tego życzysz.

— Merlinie, Carter! — wzdycham z irytacją. — Przecież zapytałam! Jeśli masz zamiar nieustannie wypominać mi moje zdystansowanie, możesz od razu wyjść i dać mi spokój.

Mam wrażenie, że jest w stosunku do mnie karykaturalnie wręcz uprzejmy. Co więcej — podejrzewam, że nie robi tego z szacunku, a jedynie testuje moją cierpliwość. O wiele lepiej wyszlibyśmy na tym wszyscy, gdyby O’Reilly nie przyjaźnił się z ojczymem Cartera i, wbrew ewentualnym protestom, po prostu mianował swoim zastępcą Malfoya.

— Wybacz mi, wciąż czuję się trochę nieswojo w twoim towarzystwie.

— Nieswojo?

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Od momentu, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Durmstrangu, a być może jeszcze wcześniej, uważam, że jesteś najbardziej interesującą, najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką poznałem. — Robi mi się najpierw gorąco, potem zimno, ale choć mam ochotę mu przerwać z oburzeniem, nie przychodzi mi do głowy żaden elokwentny komentarz. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd słyszałam takie słowa po raz ostatni, więc mimo całej niewłaściwości tej sytuacji gdzieś w środku czuję się mile połechtana. Zwłaszcza że mówi to nie kto inny, a Carter. — Zanim mnie jednak przeklniesz, musisz wiedzieć, że jestem profesjonalistą i nie zamierzam cię napastować wbrew twojej woli. Moje zainteresowanie nie wpłynie na nasze relacje służbowe, obiecuję. Przepraszam, jeśli cię zniesmaczyłem, ale zawsze wolę wyłożyć karty na stół zamiast skazywać ludzi na domysły.

Mija kilka chwil, nim zdaję sobie sprawę, że siedzę z otwartymi ustami i wpatruję się w Cartera bezwiednie. Potrząsam głową i zaczynam nerwowo układać notatki na brzegu biurka.

— Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś być ze mną szczery, to miła odmiana, ale ze względu na charakter tego wyznania zamierzam je zignorować, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. — Carter otwiera usta, a po jego minie rozpoznaję, że zamierza zaprzeczyć, więc dodaję szybko: — Świetnie. Dobrze wiedzieć, że się rozumiemy.

— Ginny...

— Mam dużo pracy. Myślę, że powinieneś już iść.

Carter kiwa głową, wyglądając na niepocieszonego i nieco zniechęconego.

— Nie chcę cię wprawiać w zakłopotanie, dlatego powiem to tylko raz. Uważam, że życie jest za krótkie, żeby martwić się konwenansami, opinią innych ludzi, ewentualnymi konsekwencjami naszego podążania za marzeniami... Miałem wrażenie, że między nami zaiskrzyło. Jeśli się myliłem, to przepraszam, ale jeśli nie... Umów się ze mną. — Wydaję z siebie odgłos zaskoczenia. Rzadko się zdarza, by ktoś był ze mną podobnie bezpośredni w tych sprawach. A może tylko spędziłam zbyt wiele lat jako żona Harry’ego? — Nie musisz podejmować decyzji dziś ani jutro, nie będę wracał do tematu ani naciskał. Ale jeżeli choć po części mam rację, powiedz _tak_. Bez żadnych zobowiązań ani oczekiwań, po prostu chciałbym cię poznać bliżej. Czy to przestępstwo?

Część mnie — ta część, która wielokrotnie dochodziła do głosu wiele lat temu, kiedy byłam jeszcze nastolatką i robiłam wiele głupich rzeczy — ma ochotę przyznać Carterowi rację. To chyba oczywiste, że jestem zainteresowana. Gdybym nie była, nie przejęłabym się tak jego zatajoną tożsamością. Ale minęło wiele lat, odkąd szesnastolatka w szacie do quidditcha rzucała się Harry’emu na szyję na oczach całego Gryffindoru. Teraz mam wiele innych czynników do rozważenia, a najważniejsze z nich nazywają się James, Albus i Lily.

— Mam dużo pracy — powtarzam.

Mija kilka pełnych napięcia chwil, a w końcu Carter odwraca się, by odejść. Z ręką na klamce pyta jeszcze przez ramię:

— Co się stało między tobą i Harrym Potterem? Dlaczego się rozstaliście?

W pierwszym odruchu mam ochotę syknąć: „Nie twoja sprawa”, ale po chwili wahania postanawiam odpowiedzieć:

— Prawdopodobnie nie zawsze powinno się wychodzić za człowieka, w którym się zakochałaś jako jedenastolatka, bo uratował kamień filozoficzny przed Vol... O kurczę.

Nagle wpadam na pomysł, który przyćmiewa całą moją rozmowę z Carterem. Co kogo obchodzą uczucia, kiedy być może osiągnęłam przełom w planowaniu Turnieju?

Zrywam się z krzesła i, ignorując myśl, że z takim nastawieniem mogłabym w tej chwili nazywać się Hermiona Weasley, wymijam Cartera i pociągam za klamkę.

— Co się stało? — pyta Carter, skonfundowany.

— Jeszcze nic, ale muszę pilnie pogadać z Demelzą i Cho. Dzięki za rozmowę! — rzucam jeszcze kompletnie bez sensu i z podekscytowaniem wpadam do biura Demelzy.

— Chyba mam pomysł! — rzucam na dzień dobry, zapominając zupełnie, że jeszcze się dziś nie widziałyśmy.

— Cześć — odpowiada na to Demelza ze śmiechem. — Masz wejście, nie ma co. Pali się?

— Prawie. Widziałaś Cho? Chyba nie ma jej w biurze.

— Malfoy powiedział, że wzięła na dziś wolne.

— Wolne? Dlaczego?

Jeszcze wczoraj umawiałyśmy się, że teleportujemy się dziś do Hogwartu, żeby porozmawiać z McGonagall o ewentualnych lokalizacjach na poszczególne zadania. Nie wspominała ani słowem, że planuje nie pojawić się w pracy.

Demelza wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie powiedziała. Malfoy mówi, że wyglądała na chorą. Myślisz, że powinnam ją odwiedzić?

— Myślę, że nie istnieje tutaj żadne _powinnam_ lub _nie powinnam_. Jeśli masz ochotę ją odwiedzić, to to zrób. Dem, tak trudno mi patrzyć, jak się miotasz. Nie łatwiej będzie po prostu przyznać się, że jesteś nią zainteresowana? — pytam. — Co takiego może się stać? Nie żyjemy w dziewiętnastym wieku, to nie jest karalne.

— Myślę, że to chodzi trochę o to — zaczyna Dem, wyłamując palce — że dopóki Cho nie wie, mogę się łudzić, że odpowie tym samym. Nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na to, by usłyszeć, że _chociaż jestem wspaniałą osobą, bla bla bla, to ona nie jest i nigdy nie będzie taka jak ja i jedyne, co może mi zaoferować, to przyjaźń_. W dupie mam przyjaźń, Gin — kończy z rozgoryczeniem.

— Nieprawda. Wiem, że potrafiłabyś się z nią przyjaźnić, nawet jeśli to byłoby jedyne, co mogłaby ci zaoferować.

— Czasem myślę, że widzisz we mnie zbyt dobrego człowieka.

— Czasem myślę, że chciałabyś w sobie widzieć gorszego człowieka, bo bycie dobrym jest zbyt irytujące — odpowiadam z uśmiechem. — Trochę optymizmu. Będziemy się martwić, jeśli faktycznie będzie czym.

— Ty akurat nie masz się czym martwić. Ostatnie twoje problemy sercowe przeminęły z wiatrem, teraz możesz się cieszyć niewzruszeniem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak ci zazdroszczę.

Już otwieram usta, żeby jej opowiedzieć, jak bardzo się myli, ale potem przypominam sobie, że przecież nie po to do niej przyszłam. Będzie jeszcze wiele okazji, by zdać jej relację z mojej rozmowy z Carterem, ale teraz najważniejszą sprawą jest Turniej. Mamy tylko cztery dni i jeśli nie zamkniemy zgłoszenia na czas, Konfederacja może wlepić nam karę. Wszyscy wiemy, jaką wredną flądrą potrafi być Jaqueline Bonnaire.

— Wydaje mi się, że wymyśliłam perfekcyjne pierwsze zadanie.

— Żartujesz!

Widzę podekscytowanie w oczach Dem — a nawet jeśli to tylko moje własne się w nich odbija, to na pewno odciągnęłam na chwilę jej uwagę od zamartwiania się sprawą Cho. Ostatecznie męczymy się z tym już przeszło dwa tygodnie, przełom byłby pożądany.

— Wspomniałam Carterowi o Harrym i kamieniu filozoficznym i nagle mnie oświeciło. Pamiętasz tor przeszkód, który wymyślili nauczyciele w dziewięćdziesiątym pierwszym, żeby zabezpieczyć kamień w Hogwarcie?

— Nie z doświadczenia, ale kojarzę z opowieści — odpowiada Dem.

— To oczywiste, mnie też nie było wtedy w szkole. Nie znam wszystkich szczegółów, z jakiegoś powodu nie interesowałam się jakoś szczególnie tym fragmentem życiorysu Harry’ego...

— Nie? — Demelza unosi brwi z powątpiewaniem.

— No dobra, może źle się wyraziłam. Ale informacja „zwyciężył w bezpośrednim starciu z Voldemortem” pozostawiała zbyt duże pole do dziecinnych fantazji o wspaniałym, bohaterskim pojedynku, żebym sobie wtedy zawracała głowę konkretnymi zadaniami, nawet jeśli bohaterem jednego z nich był mój brat.

— Nie sądzisz, że Durmstrang i Beauxbatons zarzuciłyby nam faworyzowanie reprezentanta Hogwartu?

— Nie, dlaczego?

— No... jeśli ktokolwiek może znać tę historię, to prędzej Brytyjczyk niż ktokolwiek inny.

— Po pierwsze jeśli ja nie znam w pełni tej historii, to wątpię, by znał ją ktokolwiek inny. Nie przypominam sobie, by ktoś to opisywał szczegółowo w którejkolwiek z licznych biografii Harry’ego. A po drugie nie sądzisz przecież, że wrzucę dzieciaki na diabelskie sidła i będę liczyć na to, że albo przypomną sobie lekcję zielarstwa sprzed lat, albo się uduszą. Nie, zmodyfikowałybyśmy trochę zadania, zachowując ideę. W ten sposób reprezentanci mogliby się wykazać na wielu płaszczyznach i dać sędziom pełne spektrum do sprawiedliwej oceny.

Widzę, że Dem powoli zaraża się moją radością.

— A wiesz, że to nawet mogłoby wypalić? — mówi, podskakując lekko. — Merlinie, tak, tak, to cudowny pomysł! Zielarstwo, transmutacja, eliksiry, może dorzucimy od siebie jeden czy dwa przedmioty charakterystyczne dla dwóch pozostałych szkół. Tylko gdzie my to zorganizujemy? Będziemy potrzebować sporo miejsca.

Ale i na to mam już odpowiedź.

— Albo w starym tunelu, w którym przechowywano kamień, albo w dawnej Komnacie Tajemnic.

— A widownia? To brzmi trochę jak drugie zadanie za naszych czasów, kiedy spędziłam najnudniejszą godzinę w moim życiu, wpatrując się w nieporuszoną taflę jeziora.

To, co dla Dem było „najnudniejszą godziną w życiu”, dla mnie oznaczało ponad godzinę zamartwiania się, czy Harry jeszcze żyje, czy może już się utopił albo udusiły go druzgotki.

— Porozmawiam z Hermioną o możliwości monitoringu. Wiem, że są technologie, które mogą działać nawet w Hogwarcie, jeśli się je odpowiednio zabezpieczy.

— A jeśli Mikkonen znowu zaprotestuje?

— Zaprotestuje przeciwko czemu? — pyta Malfoy, zaglądając do biura.

Streszczam mu pokrótce mój pomysł, starannie omijając sugestię, że wpadłam na niego, myśląc o Harrym, że nie wspomnę o rozmowie, w kontekście której o nim pomyślałam.

Po jego kwaśnej minie poznaję jednak, że sam dodał dwa do dwóch.

— Świetnie, Turniej Trójmagiczny ku czci Pottera, eks-Granger i Weasleya, nie mogę się doczekać.

— Nie opowiadaj bzdur — odzywa się Demelza. — Nawet ty musisz przyznać, że to całkiem niezły pomysł.

Malfoy wzrusza ramionami.

— Na pewno lepszy niż poprzednie. A gdybyś miała znów problemy z dyrektorką, może czas najwyższy, żeby nasz Adonis się wykazał, zamiast tylko siedzieć i pachnieć.

Wymieniamy z Dem nierozumiejące spojrzenia, zanim orientujemy się, że najprawdopodobniej ma na myśli Cartera. Na początku wydawało mi się, że rozgoryczenie Malfoya musi w końcu minąć, ale jego niechęć do Cartera, zamiast się ochładzać, z każdym dniem przybiera na sile. Czy może być w tym coś więcej? Ostatecznie Carter nie zrobił nic ponad przyjęcie propozycji przyjaciela rodziny — nie nadepnął na odcisk Malfoyowi celowo, nie znał go przecież i nie mógł się domyślać jego ambicji, skoro nawet dla mnie pozostawały one niejasne aż do ostatniej chwili.

Z drugiej strony... Ja nie zauważyłam nawet, że moja najlepsza przyjaciółka kocha się nieprzytomnie w naszej wspólnej znajomej, więc może nie powinno mnie aż tak szokować, że o wielu rzeczach dowiaduję się ostatnia. Może gdybym poświęcała więcej uwagi osobom, które nie są moimi dziećmi, byłabym nieco bardziej zorientowana w relacjach międzyludzkich z mojego najbliższego otoczenia.

— Nie sądzę, że by się zgodził — martwi się Demelza. — Już w zeszłym tygodniu myślałam o tym, czy by go o to nie poprosić, ale nie chciałam stawiać go w niezręcznej sytuacji.

Po mojej dzisiejszej rozmowie z Carterem nie miałabym nie przeciwko, gdyby to jego ktoś dla odmiany postawił w niezręcznej sytuacji.

— Zgodziłby się — oznajmiam obojętnie. — Sam mi to dziś zaproponował, ale odmówiłam.

— Dlaczego? — pytają jednocześnie Dem i Malfoy; ona ze zdziwieniem, on — podejrzliwie.

— Bo mamy całkiem niezły plan i nawet Mikkonen musi to tym razem przyznać — ucinam, nieco zniecierpliwiona. Nie będę przecież rozkładać na czynniki pierwsze przyczyn mojej odmowy w obecności Malfoya.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz — burczy Malfoy i podaje mi teczkę z harmonogramami eliminacji. — Przejrzałem to i wydaje się w porządku. Sprawdź tylko w wolnej chwili, czy Johnson faktycznie aplikował do Zjednoczonych, bo ja mam w swoich notatkach Armaty, a to by wymagało przerobienia na testach do Armat nie dwóch, a trzech tur.

— Kurczę, musiałabym wtedy zabukować inne boisko. Glasgow powiedziało, że nie da nam więcej niż półtorej godziny.

— Wiem, pisałem już w tej sprawie do Pattinsona, ale nie mają już miejsc na ten dzień. Moglibyśmy ewentualnie przenieść eliminacje na sobotę.

— Shevchenko urwałby mi głowę, gdybym mu zabrała jego uświęconą sobotę.

— Możemy nie mieć innego wyjścia.

— Sprawdzę — obiecuję, a Malfoy kiwa głową i wychodzi.

Odwracam się do Dem i mówię:

— Załatwię to w pierwszej kolejności, a potem możemy zająć się Turniejem. Wymyśl w międzyczasie kilka propozycji dla poszczególnych zadań, potem porównamy nasze pomysły, może Cho coś dorzuci od siebie. Musimy to zamknąć, zanim Mikkonen się przyzwyczai do odprawiania nas z kwitkiem.

Z korytarza dochodzą odgłosy jakiejś sprzeczki, a potem szuranie — drzwi do biura otwierają się z impetem i staje w nich... Stworek.

Moje myśli natychmiast wędrują do domu i dzieci. Jeśli Stworek pojawił się w ministerstwie, to na pewno...

— Coś się stało! Coś z dziećmi? Czy to James? Al? _Chyba nie Lily?!_

— Nic się nie stało — informuje Stworek spokojnie, patrząc na mnie jakby z politowaniem. — Stworek skorzystał z wizyty starszej pani Weasley i wziął sobie dzień wolny, tak jak pani Potter kazała. — Gdzieś z tyłu głowy faktycznie majaczy mi cień rozmowy, w której strofowałam Stworka, że jego dni wolne istnieją chwilowo jedynie w teorii. Czy na cokolwiek się jednak umawialiśmy, nie jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Ach, jakże się ucieszę, kiedy wszystkie te ustalenia związane z Turniejem znikną w końcu z mojego grafiku! — Stworek przyszedł do pani Robins.

— Do mnie? — dziwi się Demelza i spogląda na mnie pytająco, ale ja nie mam bladego pojęcia, co takiego mógłby od niej chcieć. Zaskoczona patrzę na jego starą, skrzacią twarz, na dziwną, malującą się zmarszczkami zaciętość...

— Stworek przyszedł po swoje piętnaście galeonów i sweter — oznajmia skrzat bezbarwnym tonem.

Patrzę na Dem, spodziewając się, że coś jej to mówi, ale ona wygląda na dokładnie tak skonfundowaną, jak ja się czuję.

— Nie rozumiem, co... — zaczyna, ale Stworek jej przerywa.

— Pani Robins powiedziała, że jeśli Stworek piśnie choćby słówkiem o tym, co usłyszał, dostanie piętnaście galeonów i sweter.

Demelza przez chwilę wygląda, jakby przeczesywała swoje wspomnienia w poszukiwaniu tej konkretnej sytuacji, a potem blednie nagle i opada na fotel, oddychając szybko.

— Nie... Nie-nie-nie-nie- _nie_. Och, Stworku, co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś!

I wtedy ja również sobie przypominam. Obiad dwa i pół tygodnia temu. Nasza rozmowa z Dem o jej uczuciach do Cho. Podsłuchujący Stworek.

O słodki Merlinie!

— Jak mogłeś, Stworku?! — oburzam się. — To nie była twoja sprawa, nie miałeś prawa się do tego mieszać!

— Pani Robins wyraźnie poleciła Stworkowi...

— Och, nie udawaj, że ten jeden jedyny raz postanowiłeś zadziałać odwrotnie do tego, w co z takim oddaniem wierzysz — warczę. Dem nie zabiera głosu, ale z każdą sekundą jest coraz bledsza, teraz już prawie przezroczysta. — Zostaw nas, porozmawiamy w domu! — Ale po chwili reflektuję się i dodaję nieco łagodniej: — Oczywiście kiedy już skończy się twój wolny dzień, nie zamierzam łamać warunków naszej umowy.

Stworek kłania się lekko i wychodzi, pozostawiając mnie z Dem znajdującą się na skraju nerwowego załamania.

— To dlatego Cho nie przyszła dziś do pracy — mówi Dem słabo. — Malfoy mówił, że wyglądała na chorą. Myślisz, że bardzo się wzburzyła? Och, co ja opowiadam, na pewno się wzburzyła! — wybucha Dem, a po twarzy zaczynają jej płynąć łzy. — Tak mi się trzęsą kolana, że nie mogę wstać. Chyba powinnam do niej pójść, wyjaśnić. Tylko co tu jest do wyjaśniania? — pyta żałośnie i teraz na dobre zanosi się płaczem, tak że reszta jej słów staje się kompletnie niezrozumiała.

Kucam obok niej i łapię ją za rękę.

— Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Dem. Strasznie mi głupio.

— Nie prze-e-praszaj — chlipie Demelza w moje ramię. — To nie twoja wi-iiii-ina. Ani Stworka. To ja byłam głupia. Tak strasznie, strasznie głu-uu-pia.

— Nie byłaś głupia. _Nie jesteś_ głupia. Nie płacz, Dem — proszę cicho, głaszcząc ją po włosach. — Nie wiemy do końca, co Stworek powiedział Cho. Nie wiemy, czy to ma jakikolwiek związek z jej nieobecnością. Pomyśl, teraz nie będziesz już musiała się kryć, będziesz wiedziała, na czym stoisz.

— A jeśli mnie znienawidzi?

— Ale za co? Za to, że ci się podoba? Ludzie nie nienawidzą się za takie rzeczy.

Ja na przykład nie nienawidzę Cartera. Nawet jeśli to, co powiedział, wprawiło mnie w zakłopotanie, to uczuciem, które najdłużej pozostało po tej rozmowie na powierzchni, jest ekscytacja, że ktoś taki jak Carter uznał mnie za interesującą.

Gdyby to we mnie zakochała się Demelza, być może nie odwzajemniłabym jej uczuć w taki sposób, w jaki by sobie tego życzyła, ale z całą pewnością bym się nie obraziła. Nie znam nikogo, kto mógłby się obrażać na Dem lub nienawidzić jej.

— Może ty nie nienawidzisz ludzi za takie rzeczy, ale nie wszyscy mają podobnie dobre serca, Gin.

Uśmiecham się do niej i całuję ją w czoło.

— Gdyby Cho nie miała dobrego serca, nawet byś na nią nie spojrzała. Znam cię i wiem, że jeśli się w niej zakochałaś, to jest tego warta. Poza tym znam też Cho i zapewniam cię, że jest ponad takie niegodne osądy. Nawet kiedy jej nie lubiłam, bo Harry do niej wzdychał, to doceniałam, że jest po jego stronie nawet pomimo faktu, że pół szkoły szepcze po kątach o jego maczaniu palców w zamordowaniu Cedrika.

— Myślisz, że powinnam z nią porozmawiać?

— Z całą stanowczością.

Demelza bierze głęboki oddech i podnosi się z krzesła. Wciąż jest nieco blada, ale teraz na jej twarzy widzę przede wszystkim determinację. Zawsze była silna i za to ją kocham.

— Przekaż Stworkowi, że wydziergam mu ten chrzaniony sweter, a potem go nim uduszę — wzdycha, po czym wychodzi, dumnie wyprostowana.

Ja też się podnoszę, zabieram dokumenty Malfoya i wracam do swojego biura, targana sprzecznymi uczuciami. Jestem taka pewna łagodności Cho — a co, jeśli się mylę? Czy wysłałam właśnie Dem po złamane serce? I dlaczego w końcu, do ciężkiej cholery, Stworek postanowił się w to wszystko wmieszać?

Najpierw Carter, potem Demelza — można by pomyśleć, że święto zakochanych nadeszło o pół roku za wcześnie, w przeciwnym razie jedynym sensownym wyjaśnieniem jest: _cały nasz departament zwariował_.

Odsuwam myśl o Carterze. Nie mogę o tym myśleć, nie teraz, zwłaszcza że czort jeden wie, w jakim stanie emocjonalnym wróci Demelza. Nie mogę być ani zbyt podekscytowana, ani zanadto strapiona. Dziś bardziej niż zwykle powinnam odłożyć swoje problemy na bok i skupić się na niej, bo nikt lepiej ode mnie nie wie, że kiedy to jej przyjaciele cierpią, Dem dwoi się i troi, by im pomóc na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić rozstanie z Harrym bez niej u mojego boku.

Potrząsam głową i otwieram teczkę, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, czego chciał ode mnie Malfoy, zanim pojawił się Stworek ze swoimi rewelacjami. Coś o meczach... Nie, o eliminacjach. Zdaje się, że chodziło o kogoś nazwiskiem Jenkins. Albo Jameson?

Jestem już na trzeciej stronie jakiegoś raportu, kiedy się orientuję, że nie dotyczy on żadnej ze spraw, którymi się zajmuję. To przecież coś z zakresu obowiązków Malfoya, musiał przynieść mi niewłaściwą teczkę.

Przewracam oczami z irytacją i podnoszę się, żeby mu ją odnieść — tak bardzo mam ochotę być przez chwilę sama i nikogo nie oglądać, ale najwyraźniej nie jest mi to w tej chwili przeznaczone — a wtedy coś z niej wypada. Schylam się i podnoszę zdjęcie, a kiedy orientuję się, co przedstawia, czuję bardzo nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku.

To jedno z moich ulubionych zdjęć, zrobione tuż przed moim pierwszym meczem o Puchar Ligi. Stoimy na nim z Astorią ramię w ramię, obie w ciemnozielonych szatach, bardzo podekscytowane. Astoria obejmuje mnie w pasie i szepcze mi coś do ucha — pamiętam jak dziś, powiedziała: „Czuję się bardzo niekomfortowo, zdaje się, że założyłam dwie różne skarpetki” — a ja parskam śmiechem. Jesteśmy młode, roześmiane, pełne nadziei. Ja byłam wtedy parę miesięcy po ślubie z Harrym, Astoria właśnie się zaręczyła z Malfoyem. Tak bardzo tęsknię za jej ironicznym poczuciem humoru, jej uśmiechem unoszącym jedynie lewy kącik ust, jej zupełnym brakiem poszanowania dla rzeczy i zachowań, które ludzie uważają za „właściwe”. Nie wygrałyśmy tego meczu, ale w tej chwili to zupełnie bez znaczenia.

Głaszczę kciukiem wspomnienie jej warkocza w kolorze złocistego brązu i robi mi się przykro, bo przecież chociaż ja nie jestem do końca przekonana, czy mam ochotę umawiać się z Carterem, i choć Demelza nie może być pewna, czy jej relacje z Cho nie ulegną teraz pogorszeniu, to przynajmniej obie możemy przeżywać swoje wątpliwości „tu i teraz”. Dla Malfoya ta opcja nie istnieje. Jego córka zabrała Astorię wraz ze sobą na drugą stronę, a jedynym, co mu pozostało, są wspomnienia.

— Hej, zorientowałem się właśnie, że dałem ci złą te... Co jest?

Malfoy wchodzi do mojego biura szybkim krokiem, ale zatrzymuje się na widok mojej miny. Jego wzrok wędruje od mojej twarzy w dół, do trzymanego przeze mnie zdjęcia, i na chwilę spuszcza wzrok jakby w wyrazie zawstydzenia. Typowy Malfoy, wolałby być w moich oczach nieczułym dupkiem niż tęskniącym mężem.

Nie myśląc wiele, podchodzę do niego i obejmuję go ciasno w pasie. Tym razem wyjątkowo szybko odwzajemnia uścisk.

— Wiesz, co mi mówiła, kiedy robiłeś to zdjęcie? — szepczę w jego obojczyk i czuję, jak próbuje zacisnąć pięści na moich plecach. — Że ma niedobrane skarpetki i bardzo ją to irytuje. Trzy razy nas wywoływali na boisko, a my czekałyśmy na nią, bo minutę przed meczem musiała wrócić do szatni, żeby się przebrać. Cała Astoria, co?

— Cała Astoria — powtarza dziwnie beznamiętnym głosem.

— Tęsknię za nią.

— Wiem. Scorpius też bardzo tęskni.

— A ty? — pytam.

To dziwne, że mówi wyłącznie o Scorpiusie. Pamiętam, jak przez przypadek podsłuchałam jego rozmowę z Blaise’em tuż przed ślubem z Astorią, podczas której powiedział, że jest ona jedyną dobrą rzeczą, która mu się przytrafiła w życiu. Potem częścią tego równania stało się dziecko, ale nie zmienia to faktu — gdybym to ja straciła osobę, o której myślę w ten sposób, żaden czas nie byłby w stanie uleczyć rany.

Tylko ja w przeciwieństwie do Malfoya nie żyję już świadomością, że kogoś takiego w życiu miałam. Przecież gdyby to Harry był „tym jedynym”, kochalibyśmy się do śmierci.

Malfoy nie odpowiada. Czuję, jak jego dłonie przesuwają się z moich łopatek w dół, do talii. Kciukiem kreśli na moim kręgosłupie niewielkie okręgi, a ostrzegawczy głos w mojej głowie każe mi się wyswobodzić z jego objęć i uciekać, póki jest jeszcze pora. Nie mogę jednak poruszyć żadnym mięśniem — po prostu stoję tam jak sparaliżowana, wsłuchując się najpierw w swój oddech, potem w jego, a w końcu w zduszone odgłosy dobiegające zza drzwi.

— Stworek powiedział Cho o Demelzie — odzywam się w końcu, kiedy cisza staje się zbyt przytłaczająca. Głos, który wydobywa się z mojego gardła, jest odrobinę ochrypły, na dodatek dudni mi w uszach. — Myślisz, że mają jakąś szansę?

Czuję się bardzo niezręcznie — to Malfoy, na Merlina! — i jednocześnie jestem nieco odurzona intymnością tej sytuacji. Czy to jeszcze przyjacielski uścisk? Chyba nie. Czy Malfoy wspomina po prostu Astorię i zapomniał, że to w moją szyję oddycha ciężko, to moimi włosami się bawi?

Jak to możliwe, że jednocześnie tak bardzo nie chcę i tak bardzo chcę, żeby odsunął się ode mnie o cal i...

I nagle dzieje się coś, co już na zawsze nas zmienia.

Z gwałtownością, która zaskakuje nas oboje, Malfoy chwyta mnie za podbródek i całuje. Nie, nie tak, jak się całuje przyjaciółkę albo wspomnienie zmarłej żony. Całuje mnie tak, jak się całuje osobę, której się pragnie każdą komórką ciała, każdą myślą i każdym spojrzeniem. Popycha mnie na ścianę, wpadamy po drodze na biurko, plik dokumentów rozsypuje się po podłodze — i przez chwilę jest mi zupełnie obojętnie, co o tym myśli racjonalna część mnie. Ktoś całuje mnie z pasją, o jakiej w swojej sytuacji mogę tylko pomarzyć. Czyjeś ręce błądzą po moim ciele gorączkowo, jakbym to z rozpalonym nastolatkiem się obściskiwała, nie z dorosłym mężczyzną. Odpowiadam na ten żar, na to pożądanie — oddaję pocałunki, wiedząc jednocześnie, że będę się za to później nienawidzić.

I że będę nienawidzić też jego.

— Stop — szepczę w jego rozchylone usta i otwieram oczy. — Musimy przestać.

W ostrym świetle widzę nagle, jak nieodpowiednie było to, co właśnie zrobiliśmy. Stoi przede mną ten sam Malfoy — z nieco bardziej nieporządną fryzurą, o zamglonym jeszcze spojrzeniu, ale wciąż Malfoy. Ktoś, do kogo nigdy nie czułam niczego poza przyjaźnią...

A w każdym razie niczego cieplejszego niż przyjaźń — wielokrotnie czułam do niego inne rzeczy, zanim się na dobre zaakceptowaliśmy jako osoby, które mają miejsce obok nas w sercu Astorii.

O Merlinie, co ona by na to powiedziała!

Malfoy, źle interpretując moją minę, uśmiecha się gorzko.

— Jasne, rozumiem. To o kim myślałaś, kiedy mnie całowałaś?

Łapię go za rękę i mam nadzieję, że nie obrazi się za odpowiedź, która mi się nasuwa, bo rzadko w życiu jestem podobnie mocno przekonana, że mówię prawdę:

— Myślałam o sobie.

A potem zbieram dokumenty, łapię teczkę oraz torebkę i opuszczam biuro z zamiarem pracowania przez resztę dnia z domu. Decyduję się wysłać do Cartera sowę już po fakcie, bo rozmawianie z nim jest w tej chwili czymś, na co nie mam najmniejszej ochoty.

Malfoy dogania mnie już przy windach. Po korytarzu kręci się parę osób, więc musi się schylić, żeby ani jedno słowo nie dotarło do uszu ciekawskich.

— Przepraszam, jeśli cię wprawiłem w konsternację.

Kręcę głową.

— Nie, to ja przepraszam. Nie powinnam była tego w ogóle kontynuować.

— To nic między nami nie zmienia, prawda? — pyta jeszcze.

Próbuję wyczytać z jego twarzy, czy pyta o to ze strachu, czy może z rozczarowaniem, niestety bez powodzenia. Jego spojrzenie całkowicie pozbawione jest emocji.

— Mam taką nadzieję — odpowiadam więc z westchnieniem, świadoma, że strach mogę tym stwierdzeniem zredukować, ale jeśli to z jego rozczarowaniem się mierzę, tylko je spotęguję.

Wsiadam do windy i czuję, że czas zwolnił dramatycznie. Drzwi się zasuwają tak powoli, że dopiero po chwili długiej niczym całe tygodnie mogę spojrzeć w coś innego niż wyjątkowo puste, blade oczy Malfoya.

~*~*~*~*~

Gdy teleportuję się przed domem, zastaję Lily i Ala bawiących się na ganku.

— Babcia właśnie wyszła — informuje mnie Lily, nie odrywając wzroku od gigantycznego domku z klocków, który właśnie buduje.

— Jesteś dzisiaj wcześniej — zauważa Al i odwraca się do mnie przodem, a wtedy widzę, że trzyma w ramionach małego, burego kota, miauczącego żałośnie. — Przyszedł nie wiadomo skąd — mówi, a ja uśmiecham się w duchu. Oczywiście, zwierzęta zawsze trafiają do Ala „nie wiadomo skąd”. — Możemy go zatrzymać?

Wzruszam ramionami. Prawdopodobnie powinnam w końcu pozwolić mu zatrzymać któreś z tych stworzeń — jeśli się zajmie kotem, może będę znajdować w domu mniej ślimaków, jaszczurek i sów.

— Jedynie pod warunkiem, że będziesz za niego w pełni odpowiedzialny — odpowiadam.

Al podskakuje, co niespecjalnie podoba się jego nowemu przyjacielowi. Lily także podrywa głowę, podekscytowana.

— Naprawdę? Pozwolisz mu z nami zostać?

Teraz nie ma już chyba sensu zmieniać zdania — nie, kiedy obiecałam.

— Tak, kochanie. Kotek może z nami zamieszkać. Gdzie jest Jim?

— W kuchni. Rozmawia przez kominek z Fredem — mówi Al, choć teraz cała jego uwaga poświęcona jest kotu. Muszę uważać, żeby go nigdy nie poznać z Hagridem, bo kto wie, co mogliby razem zmajstrować. Wspomnienie sklątek tylnowybuchowych odżyło w mojej pamięci, kiedy próbowałam dziś złożyć do kupy swój plan na interesujące pierwsze zadanie.

— A Stworek?

Oboje kręcą głowami. Świetnie, mama wyszła, Stworek kręci się Merlin jeden wie gdzie — o ile w ogóle wrócił po swoim występie do domu — a moje dzieci bawią się same. Co gorsza: wcale nie przeszkadza mi to tak bardzo, jak mogłoby jeszcze kilka tygodni temu.

Idę do kuchni, gdzie zastaję Jamesa czytającego książkę. Jest to widok tak nierzeczywisty, że od razu się domyślam, że coś knuje. Na pewno bliźniaki wpadły na jakiś szatański pomysł, który chcą zrealizować z pomocą mojego dziecka, jeszcze zanim wyruszą do Hogwartu.

Podchodzę do stołu najciszej, jak potrafię, a kiedy jestem już na tyle blisko, że widzę tytuł rozdziału — „Jak zakląć miotłę, by tańczyła kankana — dowcipy dla niezaawansowanych” — odzywam się głośno:

— No, no, Jim, powinieneś wyjść na świeże powietrze, to ostatnie dni lata.

Tak jak się spodziewałam, podskakuje na krześle tak gwałtownie, że książka wypada mu z ręki.

— Oj, mamo... Wystraszyłaś mnie!

— Widocznie masz coś do ukrycia.

Podnosi książkę z podłogi i chowa ją sobie za plecami.

— Jesteś dzisiaj wcześniej.

— Chciałam z wami spędzić trochę czasu, czy to grzech?

— Twój szef nie będzie zły? — próbuje mnie podejść Jim, wiem jednak, że prawdziwy przekaz brzmi: „Wolę, kiedy pracujesz, bo wtedy mogę broić do woli”.

Przewracam oczami i wysyłam go na ganek, sama zaś nastawiam wodę. Potrzebuję teraz mocnej herbaty i odrobinę spokoju, abym mogła w końcu uporządkować swoje myśli.

Ostatnie tygodnie były dla mnie odświeżającym doświadczeniem. Wiem już, że choć nie ma w moim życiu nikogo i niczego ważniejszego od tej trójki urwisów, to pełnię szczęścia osiągam, kiedy mogę się realizować również poza domem.

Czy naprawdę chcę ryzykować i narażać się na nieprzyjemne historie, złamane serca i trudne rozmowy, kiedy jedynym uczuciem, które jestem w stanie wykrzesać w stosunku do Artiego, jest fizyczne zainteresowanie, a Malfoya od dawna traktuję wyłącznie jako przyjaciela? Po co zawracać sobie tym głowę, skoro kochałam w życiu tylko jednego mężczyznę, a i to uczucie nie było na tyle silne, żeby przetrwać?

Myślę o Harrym. O tym, co mieliśmy i co straciliśmy. O tym, co razem stworzyliśmy — bo choć nasza miłość się skończyła, to James, Albus i Lily do końca życia będą nam o niej przypominać.

Odpowiedź nasuwa się sama — nie, nie jestem gotowa, żeby zaryzykować. Ani dla Cartera, ani dla Malfoya.

Siadam na krześle i chowam twarz w dłoniach. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego czuję, jakby coś się skończyło, skoro tak naprawdę dopiero się zaczyna — moje życie jako świadomie samotnej kobiety z trójką wspaniałych dzieci i satysfakcjonującą pracą. Jestem dokładnie tam, gdzie potrzebowałam być, a uczucie smutku, które towarzyszy tej świadomości, jest złudne. _Musi być._

Coś się porusza przy drzwiach — podnoszę głowę i spostrzegam Stworka mnącego w dłoniach kuchenną ścierkę.

— Stworek przeprasza, że powiedział pannie Chang.

Kręcę głową.

— To już nieistotne, Stworku. Nie możesz odwrócić tego, co zrobiłeś. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego. Chciałeś kogoś ukarać? Może mnie, za to, że cię zmusiłam do podpisania tej umowy?

Stworek przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

— Stworek nie powinien mówić. Stworek nie zna się na ludziach, nie rozumie, dlaczego ludzie nie mówią sobie prawdy i liczą, że sytuacja sama się rozwiąże.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— O pannie Chang. Stworek słyszy rzeczy, nawet jeśli ludzie nie wiedzą. Stworek pomógł.

— Co słyszałeś, Stworku? — pytam z ciekawością. Wiedzieliśmy wszyscy, że przysłuchiwał się naszej rozmowie z Demelzą, ale co takiego mogła powiedzieć Cho, że zmusiła go do zainterweniowania?

— Stworek nie będzie powtarzał, panna Chang prosiła. Ale Stworek wierzy, że wkrótce sama się pani dowie.

— Diabli cię nadali, Stworku! — irytuję się, ale jest to irytacja trochę inscenizowana. Gdzieś w sercu mam nadzieję, że może przynajmniej Demelzę czeka szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Kiwam głową i wracam do przyglądania się swoim dłoniom. Stworek nie porusza się, mam wrażenie, że przygląda mi się intensywnie.

— Niech się pani nie smuci, pani Weasley — mówi ze zrzędliwą troską. — Wszystko będzie dobrze.

I nagle wiem, że ma rację. Jeśli nawet dla Stworka stałam się w końcu „panią Weasley”, to znaczy, że na powrót jestem sobą. Nie żoną Harry’ego, nie siostrą Rona, nie przyjaciółką Hermiony.

Jestem Ginny Weasley i nie zależę od nikogo. Jestem w stanie samodzielnie stawić czoła światu, zawsze będę mieć przecież u boku moje dzieci i przyjaciół. To dla mnie czas przypływu po bardzo długim okresie przyglądania się suchemu wybrzeżu ciągnącemu się aż po horyzont.

Uśmiecham się trochę do Stworka, trochę do siebie, i wstaję, żeby zalać herbatę.


End file.
